Triangulos y demás
by NadiaS1994
Summary: El triangulo amoroso de Riley, Lucas y Maya ha llegado al instituto. Esto será divertido...
1. Maya

_Maya_

Esto está empezando a ser ridículo. No puedo creer que me vea metida en esta situación.

-Lucas, me has sonreído –oyó como decía Riley a su lado. –Ahora tienes que sonreír a Maya también

Se giró para ver cuál era la reacción del chico y este la dedicó una sonrisa incómoda.

-Vaquero, déjalo

-¡No! ¡No quiero dejarlo! –exclamó Lucas nervioso. –La he sonreído a ella y ahora te estoy sonriendo a ti

Todo el verano así. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de soportarlo? ¡No lo sabía! Cada vez que Lucas hablaba u ofrecía un gesto de cariño a alguna de las dos, la otra se ponía de morros… y muchas veces era ella. ¿Qué narices la pasaba? Era como si Riley y ella estuviesen compartiendo un juguete.

-Huckleberry, no me sonrías –le dijo en tono amenazador. –Te lo advierto

El timbre sonó y todos se levantaron del banco. El instituto estaba siendo duro, pero era un alivio no tener que estar pasando por esto sola. Vio cómo Lucas y Riley se dirigían juntos a clase y se giraban al mismo tiempo mirándola a ella.

-Ahora voy –les dijo. –Me duele un poco la cabeza… quiero estar aquí sola un rato.

Se miraron entre ellos preocupados y volvieron a mirarla.

-Estoy bien, de verdad… entrad, no pasa nada

Entraron en clase, Riley primero y Lucas después. Justo antes de entrar el vaquero volvió a girar la cabeza hacia ella. Tal y como la miraba tenía la impresión de que a él tampoco le hacía gracia la situación en la que se encontraban. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos parecían tristes. ¡Genial, ahora le daba pena! Apartó la vista de él y la fijó en la barandilla que tenía delante.

Cuando se cerró la puerta de clase solamente había dos personas que no se habían movido de su sitio: ella y Zay. ¿Por qué narices no había entrado con los demás?

-Zay, ¿entiendes el significado de "quiero estar sola un rato"?

-Te estás distanciando

-¿Qué?

-Que te estás distanciando

¿Se había vuelto loco él también? ¿O era otro de sus consejos? No sabía por qué razón, pero Zay y Farkle habían empezado a actuar como consejeros sentimentales para Lucas y para Riley. Cuando pensaba en ello no podía evitar sentirse mal, significaba que este maldito triangulo también les estaba empezando a afectar a ellos. Maya no tenía ningún consejero, sencillamente porque no lo necesitaba. Ella era partidaria de aprender y descubrir cosas por si misma: siempre había sido así. Metía la pata más que nadie, era la primera en reconocerlo, pero por lo menos eran sus propias metidas de pata y no las de otro.

Aunque no actuaba de consejera, sí que seguía dando consejos a una persona: a Riley. Su amiga siempre acudía a ella en busca de consejo y ella siempre le correspondía. Era su mejor amiga, la persona a la que más valoraba y que siempre había estado a su lado. Eso jamás cambiaría.

-No me estoy distanciando Zay… es lo que siento, me siento incómoda

-No eres la única –le dijo el chico sentándose con ella. –Sé de buena tinta que Lucas tampoco lo está… y yo creo que Riley solo finge estarlo para no volverse loca

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Estamos fastidiándolo todo

-Es lo que pasa cuando los sentimientos entran a formar parte de la ecuación

-Odio esta situación, llevamos tanto tiempo así que ya no sé nada… no soy capaz de sentir nada que no sea incomodidad

-¿Estás diciendo que… ya no sientes eso por Lucas? –le preguntó Zay despacio. Le notaba la preocupación en la voz.

-Yo… no lo sé, me gusta… ¡claro que me gusta!... pero odio como me siento ahora mismo… ¡no estoy a gusto conmigo misma! –dijo intentando no gritar. –Antes adoraba reírme de él, burlarme de sus maneras sureñas y hablar de cualquier otra cosa que no sea ¡esto!... y ahora es como si me tuviese que molestar cada vez que él habla con Riley… y yo no quiero ser así, ¡no soy así!

-Hemos entrado en una nueva fase –dijo Zay poniéndola un brazo por encima. –Puede que esto sea parte de ella

-¡Fantástico! Así que… estoy destinada a ser una persona infantilmente celosa durante el resto del instituto, ¡eso me alivia mucho!

Zay se rio y sin querer ella empezó a reírse también. La verdad era que si no le estuviese pasando a ella se estaría riendo de la pobre idiota que estuviese en su lugar.

-¿Te imaginas a Riley y a mi pegándonos en los pasillos como en una de esas películas cutres de instituto? –preguntó Maya con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa. -¿Quién crees que ganaría?

-¡Ufff! Esa es una difícil decisión… tú eres una verdadera guerrera pero Riley… ¡tiene el poder de los unicornios y Plutón estaría de su lado! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú contra el poder de todo un planeta? –preguntó siguiendo la broma y sin poder parar de reírse.

-¡Podría contratacar y pedir refuerzos al club de arte!

-Y ella pediría ayuda a las animadoras… ¡y si eso ocurre ya puedes darte por perdida Maya! ¡Contra las animadoras no puede nadie!

-¡Eso solo lo dices porque estás saliendo con una! –exclamó Maya fingiendo sentirse ofendida. – ¡No es justo!

-Te digo yo que lo es…

Se pasaron el resto de la hora sentados en el banco discutiendo acaloradamente sobre quien ganaría en una batalla: Superman o una animadora. No se lo pasaba tan bien en mucho tiempo. Zay tenía un don para hacerla reír. Era un verdadero alivio hablar con él. Tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a clase, pero sabía que cuando lo hiciese se encontraría mejor.


	2. Lucas

_Lucas_

El entrenamiento estaba siendo duro. El sudor le bajaba por la frente y se le metía directamente en los ojos. Cuando vio el pase corrió hasta más no poder para coger la pelota. Cinco segundos después estaba en el suelo retorciéndose internamente de dolor. Se levantó con esfuerzo y volvió a su posición intentando que no se le notase.

Lucas siempre había sido bueno en deportes y siempre se imaginaba jugando al futbol en el instituto: siendo el quarterback, el que lideraba a su equipo y que les daba discursos motivacionales para que no se rindieran, el que ganaba todos los partidos y finalmente el campeonato. Realmente su sueño no era muy diferente del de muchos niños americanos. Solamente había un pequeño problema que no había visto hasta ahora: la realidad.

Sí, él era un atleta y siempre había destacado por ello. El problema era que tampoco dejaba de ser un alumno de primero (aunque tuviese un año más). Jugando con él tenía a las estrellas de segundo, tercero y cuarto que llevaban años en el equipo y se conocían muy bien. Él era el único de primero que había conseguido entrar (lo que según todo el mundo tenía muchísimo mérito), pero no podía compararse con ellos. Aún con su habilidad natural iba a tener que trabajar duro para seguir en el equipo.

Su situación personal era muy parecida a la que vivía en la cancha en ese momento. Estaba perdido. Intentando encajar en un mundo completamente nuevo en el que había pasado a ser un niño asustado. Sus problemas en el pasado le habían ayudado a convertirse en la persona que había sido hasta ahora: una persona que sabía la diferencia entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Una brújula moral. Él cuidaba de sus amigos y les protegía, era lo que siempre hacía y siempre haría. Y su mayor miedo era que algún día no fuese capaz de hacerlo.

Mientras se tomaban un descanso de diez minutos y tomaban agua en el banquillo, Lucas vio como a su lado las animadoras daban saltos y brincos. Volteretas perfectamente ejecutadas, giros interminables. Sólo había una que se limitaba a mirar a las demás y a hacer lo que podía.

Riley era una persona feliz… por eso estaba en el equipo. Era imposible que te cayese mal Riley Matthews. Era dulce como el azúcar y simpática a más no poder. Era una persona abierta de mente que hacía que todo el mundo sonriese involuntariamente. Le saludó abiertamente con la mano y él la devolvió el saludo contento. Eran como almas gemelas, ella también era una líder nata que intentaba cuidar y proteger a sus amigos.

-¿Descansando? –le preguntó acercándose a él en mitad de su entrenamiento.

-Sí, pero… ¿no se supone que tú tenías que estar en la fila? –la preguntó viendo como el resto de las animadoras se ponían en fila para el movimiento final.

-¡Huy! –exclamó la morena corriendo a su puesto.

-¡Matthews! –exclamó la entrenadora que estaba dirigiendo a las demás. -¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

-Saludando a Lucas –dijo Riley mirándole con una sonrisa.

Algo le decía a Lucas que a Riley la iba a tocar bronca.

-Matthews, estás superando el límite de mi paciencia –siguió diciendo la entrenadora con el entrecejo fruncido. – ¡Y yo que pensaba que el año pasado ya había llegado a mi límite contigo!

-Yo también la quiero entrenadora –dijo la chica acercándose a su entrenadora con una sonrisa insegura.

Ese tipo de cosas solo podía decirlas Riley.

-¡Vuelve ahora mismo a la fila! –gritó la entrenadora. -¡Y cómo te vea moverte de tu sitio un solo milímetro te vas a pasar las clases de gimnasia conmigo haciendo flexiones! ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Si entrenadora –respondió Riley algo asustada.

Lucas no pudo disfrutar más el espectáculo porque su descanso había llegado a su fin.

-Tu novia es un encanto –le dijo un chico a su lado. Era un chico de cuarto, se apellidaba Thompson.

-Oh… eeehh… no es exactamente mi novia

-Ah, perdona… yo… ¡lo había dado por sentado!

-No, no, no… tranquilo, no me ha molestado el comentario

-¿Es tu amiga?

-Sí, es mi amiga –contestó Lucas asintiendo con la cabeza.

Volvieron a la cancha cuando el entrenador les avisó. Le pareció que la entrenadora de las animadoras gritaba "¡Matthews!" cuando se dirigía a su puesto. Él sonrió y se agachó preparándose para el inicio de la nueva jugada.

-¡Ya!

Todos corrieron hasta reventar y sin saber cómo, Lucas se encontró cogiendo la pelota y llevándola hasta el extremo. Iba haciendo zigzag para que no le placase.

-¡Vamos! ¡Muy bien Friar! –le gritó el entrenador. Cuando acabó la jugada tanto el entrenador y sus compañeros le rodearon y le aplaudieron.

-¡Muy bien tío!

-¡Ha estado genial Lucas!

-Se ve que hemos elegido bien –dijo el quarterback del equipo dirigiéndose a él. –Aunque con ese cuerpo tienes facilidad… ¡mírate, si eres más grande que yo!

Lucas esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió con los demás a los vestuarios. Era la primera vez que cogía la pelota.

-¡Lucas! –oyó como exclamaba Riley al otro lado del campo. La chica levantó los dos pulgares hacia arriba como felicitación. Segundos después de oyó una voz gritando.

-¡Matthews!

Riley se dio la vuelta corriendo y Lucas no pudo evitar reírse.


	3. Riley

_Riley_

-Y entonces la entrenadora me gritó "¡Matthews, ¿otra vez? Te he dicho que terminamos hacia la izquierda!"

-Riley, te vas a acabar haciendo daño –le dijo Maya mientras buscaba su lápiz de la suerte en su taquilla. –En serio, ¿por qué no renuncias?

-¿Qué? ¿Después de lo que me costó entrar? ¿Tú te acuerdas de lo mal que lo pasé?

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¡Estuviste casi un mes sin poder sentarte después de la prueba! Tuviste más moratones durante esa semana que en toda tu infancia

-Sí, lo sé –dijo haciendo morritos. –No me podía sentar, ni me podía tumbar boca arriba…

-Riley, te lo digo porque te quiero y te quiero viva, o consigues incorporar unos airbags a tus músculos o mejoras… porque de lo contrario me va a dar un ataque cada vez que salgas a animar

-¿Por qué la presionas así? –preguntó Lucas que acababa llegar. Zay, Farkle y Smackle estaban justo detrás de él.

-¡No la estoy presionando! –se quejó Maya. –No quiero que se haga daño

-Maya, creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación –dijo Lucas cruzándose de brazos. –No puedes seguir controlándola de esa manera

Riley se quedó sorprendida al escuchar el tono de serio de Lucas. Maya tampoco estaba presionándola, solamente estaba mostrando su preocupación.

-Creo que eso no es justo Lucas –dijo Riley expresando en palabras lo que pensaba. –Aquí nadie está controlando a nadie

-Tranquila Riley, puedo defenderme perfectamente del vaquero –dijo Maya poniéndose delante de Lucas. -¿Así que ahora soy una controladora?

Lucas bajó la mirada al suelo un momento y después la centró en Maya. A Riley le daba la impresión de que se había puesto nervioso, ya que movía los dedos de las manos de forma frenética hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de la correa de su mochila. Siempre hacía eso cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Yo… no he… no he dicho eso Maya

-Sí que lo has dicho –replicó Maya con voz firme y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Lucas. -¿Sabes? Riley y yo somos perfectamente capaces de darnos nuestras opiniones sin la necesidad de que intervengan terceras personas

-¿Me estás prohibiendo que dé mi opinión? –preguntó Lucas algo enfadado. Por su expresión parecía que el nerviosismo estaba derivando en furia.

-Eh, eh, eh… creo que los dos os habéis malinterpretado –dijo Zay yendo hacia donde ellos. –Lucas, tío

-¡No Zay! –exclamó el rubio echándose hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de Maya. –Creo que Maya tiene un problema conmigo y lo tiene desde hace un tiempo ya… y me gustaría que me lo dijera ella misma

-Espera sentado Ranger Rick –replicó Maya en tono mordaz. Tras lo cual la chica se giró hacia ella, la dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al aula de arte.

Lucas hizo el amago de seguirla, pero Zay le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo un gesto para que no fuese. Lucas apartó la mano de su amigo y se dirigió al lado opuesto del pasillo.

-¿Qué les pasa? –la preguntó Farkle acercándose a ella.

-No lo sé –contestó Riley. –Maya lleva un tiempo rara… cada vez que quedamos los tres solos se excluye de las conversaciones, pero luego conmigo está bien... me da la impresión de que está intentando mantener las distancias con Lucas

Riley vio cómo Zay miraba hacia otro lado mientras le contestaba a Farkle. ¿Habría hablado Maya con él?

-Pero… ¿no habíais llegado a un acuerdo o algo parecido? –intervino Smackle poniéndose al lado de su novio. –Eso es lo que me han dicho, aunque no lo he entendido muy bien

-Sí –contestó Riley. -¡Estamos bien!

Por las caras que estaban poniendo los demás, ellos no se lo creían. Y ella estaba empezando a pensar que no era cierto tampoco. Sus padres ya se lo habían advertido: los sentimientos son complejos. Ella pensaba que pasase lo que pasase seguirían siendo amigos los tres. Y entonces fue cuando cayó… ella era la mejor amiga de Maya y tenía una conexión especial con Lucas… pero ellos... ellos tenían otro tipo de relación. Y esa relación ya no es lo que era: antes se molestaban juguetonamente el uno al otro y ahora Maya se estaba alejando y Lucas parecía estar molesto con Maya. ¿Y si su amistad no sobrevivía al instituto?

Miró a Farkle preocupada y él la cogió de la mano.

-Tranquila, ya verás cómo todo se arreglará –le dijo para reconfortarla.

Sonó el timbre y los cuatro se dirigieron a clase. Maya y Lucas entraron en clase dos segundos después cada uno por su cuenta. Lucas aun parecía enfadado, pero Maya estaba bien. Se dirigió hacia su sitio que estaba detrás del de Riley y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó algo preocupada.

-¿Yo? Yo no soy la que se ha enfadado… claro que estoy bien, aunque estaría mejor si sonase ya el timbre y no tuviésemos que soportar la maldita clase de Matemáticas

Riley se rio y Maya la soltó suavemente. Antes de que empezase la clase vio como Lucas se giraba hacia Zay y empezaban a hablar. Riley miró hacia su lado y vio que Farkle la estaba mirando. "Todo se arreglará", esperaba que el genio tuviese razón.


	4. Zay

_Zay_

Gruñido tras gruñido, Lucas iba andando malhumorado a su lado. Ya llevaba un par de semanas así. Era extraño… porque le había visto en los entrenamientos y allí era feliz. Encima le iba cada vez mejor, ya se había integrado al equipo y sus compañeros le habían cogido confianza. Sin embargo, fuera de la cancha era como si estuviese constantemente preocupado.

-¡Y el premio al gruñón de la semana es para… -empezó bromeando Zay mirando a su amigo.

-Zay, no estoy de humor

-Luke, estoy empezando a pensar que las palabras "Zay, no estoy de humor" son las únicas que puedes pronunciar

Lucas sonrió de forma involuntaria y volvió a fruncir el ceño dos segundos después.

-Bueno, por lo menos has sonreído un poco… ya es algo, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa colega?

Lucas hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y siguió andando. Habían quedado con los demás en Topanga's en cinco minutos. Ya iban tarde, pero no podía dejar que su amigo fuese con esa cara de muerto.

-Lucas, Lucas… ¡Eh! –le llamó al ver que no se paraba. Sólo cuando le oyó esto último se paró.

-Zay no soy un caballo

-¡Pues lo pareces! ¡No sé qué narices te pasa últimamente pero tienes que parar! Desahógate, yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte –dijo Zay sentándose en un banco cercano.

-¿Crees que eres psicólogo ahora?

-Siempre has podido hablar conmigo tío… sé que te preocupa algo

Lucas se sentó a su lado con gesto resignado.

-De acuerdo… yo… eeeehhh –empezó diciendo el rubio. Empezó a mover sus dedos de forma frenética.

-¡Déjate los dedos en paz! –exclamó Zay. -¡Al final te vas a hacer una avería!... Vamos, suéltalo

-Es que estoy… estoy…

-¿Preocupado por Maya? –se aventuró a adivinar Zay.

Lucas se levantó como un resorte en cuanto oyó esas palabras.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Mira qué hora es! –exclamó el chico echando a correr hacia el café.

Sí, ya estaba claro. Su amigo era un cobarde.

Topanga's estaba realmente bonito. Notó que había unos cuadros en la esquina derecha que no había visto nunca antes. Eran dos. Uno era de tonos oscuros y tenía una bailarina de ballet que vestía un mallot negro. La bailarina parecía estar bailando encerrada en unas mazmorras. Era angustioso y precioso al mismo tiempo. El otro cuadro era de tonos más claros y aparecía la misma bailarina en él… pero la puerta de la mazmorra estaba abierta y la luz del sol entraba a través de ella haciendo que los rizos rubios y los ojos azules de la bailarina resaltasen. Una figura estaba sosteniendo la puerta, una figura sin rostro.

-¿A que son bonitos? –les preguntó Riley cuando entraron. –Maya los acaba de terminar

Maya puso los ojos en blanco e intentó fusionarse con el sillón. Zay sabía que cuando la halagaban se ponía roja como un tomate e intentaba no llamar la atención.

-No sé cómo puedes hacer este tipo de cosas Maya –dijo Zay acercándose más a los cuadros. –Yo no puedo ni hacer una silueta de un cuadrado

-¡No es para tanto! –exclamó Maya algo abochornada pero contenta. –No creo que sea mi mejor trabajo

Lucas todavía no había dicho nada. Se había sentado al lado de Riley en el sofá y miraba a Zay frunciendo el ceño. Zay, al ver que le estaba mirando, le señaló con los ojos a Maya y Lucas siguió la dirección de su mirada. ¡Vamos tío, sé que quieres decirle algo! Sin embargo, Lucas volvió a mover los dedos de forma frenética y fijó la mirada en Riley. ¿Ni siquiera iba a felicitar a Maya?

-Bueno… Smackle y yo hemos ido a patinar hoy –dijo Farkle cambiando de tema.

-Sí, ha sido bastante fácil… todo es cuestión de fuerza y de aerodinámica –asintió Smackle con la cabeza.

-¿Nunca te has caído? –preguntó Riley con curiosidad.

-¿Patinando? No –respondió Smackle. –Es una cuestión de equilibrio y yo nunca lo pierdo… no creo que perder el equilibrio sea algo práctico

Zay no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario. Smackle era un ser extraño y cómico. ¿Qué clase de persona diría "no creo que perder el equilibrio sea algo práctico"?

-¡Pues tienes suerte de no ser yo! ¡El otro día Maya, mi tío Josh y yo fuimos a patinar al Rockefeller Center y casi no pudimos estar de pie! ¿Verdad Maya?

Mientras Maya asentía con la cabeza, Zay dirigió su mirada a Lucas. Había parado por fin de mover sus dedos y los había comprimido en dos sendos puños en los que parecía no correr la circulación. La cara de su amigo pasó a estar pálida. ¡Así que esa era la reacción de Lucas ante la mención de Josh! Aparte de que era el tío de Riley y el primer flechazo de Maya, Zay no sabía nada de ese chico. Sabía que Lucas le conoció una noche en su primer año en Nueva York en la que Riley y su familia jugaron a un juego de mesa. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

-¿Tu tío? –preguntó Lucas con sequedad.

-Sí, mi tío Josh, se está quedando unos días en casa porque hay goteras en su residencia… ¡nos lo estamos pasando bomba con él!

-¿Nos? –preguntó Lucas medio riéndose y girando la cabeza hacia Maya.

Zay estaba convencido de que era una risa nerviosa. Nunca había visto a Lucas en ese estado. No era el único que se había fijado, Maya también estaba mirando a Lucas y parecía sorprendida. La chica dirigió su mirada a Zay y este la miró dándola a entender que tampoco entendía esa reacción.

-¡Sí, Auggie y yo! –contestó Riley.

-¡Oh! ¿Y cómo es que fuisteis a patinar sin decirnos nada? No sé… podríais haber avisado –comentó Lucas.

-¿Es que ahora tenemos que rendirte cuentas de adónde vamos Huckleberry? –preguntó Maya entre juguetona y desafiante. -¡Y luego soy yo la controladora!

La cara de Lucas pasó de estar pálida a morada. Zay se preocupó sinceramente por la salud de su amigo… ¡Dios, parecía que le fuera a dar un infarto!

-Sé que a Zay le hubiese gustado mucho ir… le gusta mucho el patinaje… ¿no es cierto Zay? –preguntó Lucas entrechocando los dientes.

-Sí, claro –se apresuró a decir Zay. -¿A quién no le gusta el patinaje sobre hielo? El frío que hiela, la sensación resbaladiza… es como un sueño

Lo cierto es que él era más de tierra firme, pero no podía dejar colgado a Lucas. Aunque no lo había hecho muy bien.

-Lo siento Zay –se disculpó Riley. –La próxima vez te avisaremos

-Sí, nosotros también lo sentimos Zay –dijo Farkle. –Podías haber venido con nosotros

-¡Oh, tranquilos! Acepto vuestras disculpas –dijo sentándose al lado de Smackle. –Dime Smackle, ¿Cómo es posible que la torpeza natural tenga que ver con el ser práctico?

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando en el café. Cuando dieron las nueve todos se marcharon por su lado. Zay y Lucas se marcharon juntos a casa. No se atrevió a decirle nada a su amigo. Lucas se había pasado la tarde hablando con Riley, aunque le había visto echar miradas de reojo a Maya cada cinco segundos.


	5. Farkle

_Farkle_

Lucas y Riley se gustaron desde que se conocieron. Él nunca había visto que a Riley le gustase un chico y la verdad es que fue chocante. De hecho al principio Lucas no le gustaba en absoluto. Siempre habían sido Riley, Maya y él. No había sitio para nadie más. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a conocerle vio que era una buena persona y que intentaba librar una especie de batalla consigo mismo que aun a día de hoy no había resulto. Farkle quería ayudarle a resolver esa batalla.

A Lucas le gustaba Riley, de eso no había duda… adoraba hablar con ella y estar con ella. Se sentía cómodo con ella. ¿No era eso lo más importante?

-Así que vais a ir al cine –dijo Farkle que estaba sentado con Lucas y Riley en la cafetería.

-Sí, ya que Smackle y tú vais al concurso de ciencias y Zay va a Texas este fin de semana… hemos pensado que puede ser divertido

-¿Y Maya?

-Maya está ocupada –contestó Riley algo incomoda. –Va a ir al MOMA, dice que el mejor aprendizaje es ir a ver obras directamente

Farkle notó el tono de Riley, pero sobre todo notó la cara de ansiedad de Lucas. Parecía que este fin de semana iría al infierno en vez de al cine.

-¿Estás bien Lucas?

-Sí, sí, sí… es que… ¡bueno!... me parece algo sospechoso que Maya haya… decidido ir al MOMA justo este fin de semana

-Ya había hecho sus planes –dijo Riley bebiendo un poco de agua. –Además dice que hay un cursillo para artistas amateurs en el museo, está pensando en apuntarse si le llega el dinero y si la cogen

-He oído hablar de los cursillos del MOMA, dicen que es un pase casi directo a las exposiciones –dijo Farkle impresionado.

-¡Eso sería genial para ella! –exclamó Riley emocionada.

-Y esas exposiciones… digo yo que… la quitarían bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Lucas con voz ahogada.

-Es muy posible que tenga que ir por galerías alrededor del país, si –respondió Farkle. –Pero no es nada fácil… primero tendrían que cogerla en los cursillos y luego tendría que conseguir algún premio en las exposiciones en las que participase

-Ya, pero… ¿no es un poco joven? –insistió Lucas. –Maya es una gran artista, pero puede que por su edad no sea recomendable

-Según tengo entendido la edad no suele ser un problema en lo que a arte se refiere –contestó Farkle. –Siempre puede sacarse el título online

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Maya y Zay que traían sus bandejas con ellos.

-Hola –saludó Maya a todo el mundo.

Luego se dirigió hacia Riley y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Esta la sonrió y le hizo un sitio a su lado, entre ella y Lucas. Maya se sentó a su otro lado sin darse cuenta del gesto. Lucas debió de interpretar mal la situación porque se levantó de forma estrepitosa sin haber acabado de comer.

-No tengo hambre –dijo enfadado y cogiendo su bandeja.

¿Lucas Friar saltándose una comida y dejando a sus amigos en la hora libre? Eso era algo que Farkle jamás hubiese pensado que haría. Parecía que el hecho de que Maya estuviese guardando las distancias con él le estaba afectando de verdad. Farkle miraba hacia atrás a veces en clase y le pillaba mirando a Maya con una expresión extraña, como de añoranza. Sabía que echaba de menos cómo se trataban antes, eso era algo que se notaba a la legua. Pero de ahí a enfadarse y huir… a no ser que… que… el triángulo amoroso por fin se hubiese resuelto por sí solo.

Se había resuelto. Lucas y Riley eran inseparables. Y Maya estaba intentando darles espacio, la pobre debía de estar pasándolo fatal. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Lucas se enfadaba? Era normal que Maya estuviese algo menos con ellos, uno no podía olvidarse de que había tenido sentimientos por otra persona de la noche a la mañana. Lucas no estaba siendo nada justo con ella.


	6. Lucas II

_Lucas_

No podía respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba. Corría y corría hacia el final del túnel pero no avanzaba. Veía a los demás delante de él y quería alcanzarles. Algo se lo impedía. Tenía los pies pegados al suelo con cemento.

-¿De qué tienes miedo colega? –le preguntó Zay que estaba unos pasos delante. –Es solo el instituto

-Todos avanzáis sin mí –contestó Lucas mirando a su alrededor agobiado. –Me habéis metido en la cabeza que yo siempre podría conseguir todo cuanto quisiese y que todo me iba a ir de perlas

-¿Y no es así? –le preguntó Farkle que estaba algo más adelante que Zay. –Mírate… eres un Adonis andante, sacas buenas notas, eres una buena persona, caes a los demás de maravilla… ¿Qué es lo que puede preocuparte Lucas?

-Yo… no me siento así

-¿Y cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Riley que estaba algo más adelante. –Esto es nuevo para todos

-Riley, me está superando… se suponía que yo os tenía que proteger y que iba a caminar junto a vosotros cuidando de vuestras espaldas… ¡y ahora estoy demasiado atrás para poder hacerlo!

-¿Cómo vas a protegernos a nosotros si eres incapaz de guardar tus propias espaldas Lucas? –le preguntó Zay. –Te lo llevo diciendo mucho tiempo, ¡ya no somos unos niños!... algún día vas a tener que arriesgarte

-Si me arriesgo corro más peligro de perder lo que tengo –dijo Lucas desesperado. –Y elija lo que elija siempre perdería algo

-Y si te quedas quieto, dejas que el mundo te lleve y te digas a ti mismo que te conformas con lo que te pase… nunca podrás conocerte a ti mismo –dijo Zay.

-Entonces, ¿debo hacer algo?

-La pregunta es: ¿quieres hacer algo? –le preguntó Riley señalando al frente.

Veía una persona, una silueta que estaba andando tranquilamente hacia la luz. Todos los demás estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder alcanzarles, pero aquella silueta estaba saliendo del túnel. Si no conseguía despegarse ahora ya no podría alcanzarla.

-¡Maya! –gritó intentando despegarse sin conseguirlo. – ¡MAYA!

La alarma del reloj sonó y Lucas se despertó de un sobresalto. Se quitó las mantas de la cama y comprobó que no tenía los pies pegados al suelo.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla, solo ha sido una pesadilla –se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba.


	7. Smackle

_Smackle_

Smackle tenía la costumbre de conseguir lo que quería. Puede que careciese de cierta sensibilidad, pero a la hora de la verdad veía las cosas tal y como eran. Y sabía que lo que salía hacia afuera no era todo lo que realmente ocurría por dentro.

Era curioso ser la observadora. Cuando estabas fuera, cuando no estabas personalmente involucrada, veías las cosas mucho más claras. Lucas y Riley eran grandes amigos, unos amigos maravillosos. Se conocieron hacía dos años y se habían cogido una confianza impresionante. Una confianza que les había valido para adorarse… como amigos.

Farkle insistía en que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero estaba segura de que nadie más pensaba lo mismo (ni siquiera ellos, por mucho que se engañasen a sí mismos).

Por eso, porque estaba segura de que el triángulo había caído como Farkle decía, decidió que acompañaría a Maya al MOMA.

-Así que Charlie va a ir en tu lugar –le dijo la rubia mientras entraban. – ¿Por qué no has ido? ¡Tienes la media más alta del curso, mucho más que la de Farkle!

-Ese concurso no era lo suficientemente importante –le contestó Smackle mirando a su alrededor. –Además todos los años hay machismo académico

-¿Y no les estarías haciendo un favor al no ir? ¡Estoy segura de que Riley te llevaría de los pelos si se enterase!

-Los últimos años se han fijado en ese tipo de actitudes, si va un chico en mi lugar sé que se quejarán… yo soy la única chica invitada

-Quieres provocar una revolución –murmuró Maya riéndose. –Te lo dije una vez y te lo voy a seguir diciendo, eres muy inteligente Smackle

-Tú también lo eres –le devolvió el cumplido. –Y no lo diría si no fuese cierto… sin embargo, no entiendo una cosa

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¿Cómo es que siendo tan inteligente no ves lo que ocurre ante tus propias narices?

Maya la miró sorprendida. Lógico, sus comentarios provocaban esa reacción muchas veces.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lucas te echa de menos –dijo directamente. Andarse con rodeos era una pérdida de tiempo.

Notó cómo la expresión de Maya se ensombrecía.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque es cierto… creo que aunque no lo sepa, tú eres la que le gusta

Maya negó con la cabeza.

-Si fuese así habría dicho algo o por lo menos lo habría demostrado de alguna forma

-Es posible que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, pero Lucas no es tan inteligente como nosotras... puede que no sepa como hacerlo

Maya se echó a reír a carcajada limpia ante ese comentario. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho que fuese tan gracioso? Sólo era la verdad.

-¡En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo! –exclamó Maya aun riéndose. –Pero esto no tiene que ver con la inteligencia Smackle

-Sea como sea, aunque Lucas esté cegado, aún no ha hecho su elección… ¿por qué te has quitado del camino Maya?

Maya la sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-¿Cuántos lados tiene un triángulo Smackle?

-Tres

-¿Y si tiene tres lados porqué preguntas solo por uno? –le respondió Maya con otra pregunta. –Riley y Lucas han reforzado su relación

-Pero su relación no es ro…

-Da igual la naturaleza de su relación Smackle, la cuestión es que ha salido reforzada –siguió diciendo Maya mientras paseaban por el interior del museo. –Cuando dos de los lados del triángulo se hacen más grandes, inmensos, de un tamaño descomunal… ¿qué harías tú si fueses el tercero?

-Apartarme, porque si no podrían aplastarme –respondió Smackle entendiéndolo todo repentinamente.

Claro, era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Maya la miraba asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Yo no encajaba en ese triángulo… de una forma o de otra, era la que sobraba… ¡y me sentía terriblemente mal por estar en medio! Mis sentimientos se vieron heridos, muy heridos… ¡y después me sentí mal por ser tan pusilánime! Yo, que siempre he hecho lo que he sentido, me vi atrapada en una situación en la que no podía moverme

Ahora entendía mucho mejor el punto de vista de Maya.

-Pero Lucas y tú…

-Lucas y yo no desarrollamos lo suficiente nuestra relación para considerarla una opción, era muy pronto y estaba compitiendo con Riley… ¡con Riley! ¡Una persona a la que adoro y a la que Lucas también adora!

Smackle no solo entendía el punto de vista de Maya, sino que también estaba de acuerdo con ella. Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-¿Y crees que ahora… sabiendo lo que sabes… podrás recuperar la relación que tenías con Lucas?

Maya se quedó mirando un cuadro que tenía delante.

-Eso no depende de mí… y yo no voy a quedarme parada para siempre, mi lado del triángulo también necesita reforzarse


	8. Riley II

_Riley II_

¡Dios! ¡Si su padre se enterase de dónde estaba! ¡Si estuviese viendo lo que ella veía en esos momentos! Cartones de vino vacíos tirados por el suelo, un equipo de música sonando a todo volumen, chicas y chicos bailando prácticamente pegados los unos a los otros… Sería lícito decir que en el momento en el que Lucas y ella entraron a esa fiesta habían comenzado realmente el instituto.

-Eyyy… ¡Matthews! -la llamó Mel, una de sus compañeras del equipo. -¡Ven a beber con nosotras!

-No gracias –respondió Riley educadamente. –Creo que voy a pasar

-Oye, no decimos que te emborraches –dijo Joanna, otra de sus compañeras, que estaba bastante más sobria que Mel. –Pero por probar no pasa nada

-Mi padre me contó que la primera vez que probó el alcohol hizo un ridículo espantoso y todo el mundo se enfadó con él

-Tú verás –dijo Joanna. –Yo sólo te digo que probar un poco no te mataría, claro que hay que controlar un poco la dosis… ¡sobre todo las primeras veces!

Riley la miró dubitativa pero acabó cogiendo el botellín de cerveza que le ofrecía.

-De acuerdo… pero solo voy a beber una

-Me parece muy bien, eres una chica responsable Matthews –le dijo Joanna.

Oyeron un estrépito provocado por Mel que acababa de caerse sobre una mesa de cristal.

-Al contrario que Mel –siguió diciendo Joanna. –Mejor voy con ella… ¡disfruta hombre!

Riley asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se le ensombreció el semblante. Que la invitasen una fiesta como aquella era un verdadero honor, claro que teniendo en cuenta que la casa era de uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol, estaba claro que habría jugadores y animadoras pululando por ahí. Sin embargo, al recibir la invitación, Lucas y ella se plantearon seriamente si debían venir o no. A Lucas le daba apuro que los demás no estuviesen invitados, al principio no quería venir. Fue Riley la que le convenció… después de todo, no tenía nada de malo ir. Ella ya vivió una situación parecida el primer año de Lucas en Nueva York (aunque al final resultará ser una fiesta muy distinta de la que había imaginado); a ella la habían invitado y a Maya no. No pasaba nada por disfrutar de las experiencias que podía ofrecer el instituto, al fin y al cabo, no iban a dejar de ser amigos por ello.

Lucas se sintió mejor cuando se lo dijo y la verdad era que llevaba una hora y media sin verle. Había desaparecido junto a con algunos de sus compañeros y la última vez que le vio parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien. Al contrario que ella.

¡Sí, ya sabía que era algo contradictorio… pero no podía evitarlo! Había llegado a la fiesta contenta, feliz de pasar una noche con sus compañeras de equipo (que le caían muy bien) fuera de los entrenamientos. Poco a poco, a medida que fue transcurriendo el tiempo, los ánimos se le fueron bajando y descubrió que no tenía una relación especialmente estrecha con ninguna (no tenía ningún problema en hablar con la gente, pero de ahí a hablar con el corazón en la mano había diferencia). Llegado el momento, tras el jolgorio inicial, todos se fueron repartiendo en pequeños grupos y se sentaron a hablar. Riley empezó a echar de menos a los demás… especialmente a Maya y a Farkle. Con Maya había estado justo antes de la fiesta, de hecho la había ayudado a arreglarse, y no tenía problema con que fuese (pensó que igual podía sentarle mal que fuese sin ella, pero dijo que era normal que tuviesen que plantearse ese tipo de cuestiones y que no iban a dejar de ser amigas por ello).

Sin saber qué hacer, dejó el botellín de cerveza en la mesa y sacó su móvil del bolso. Marcó el segundo número que se aprendió de memoria y esperó al pitido.

- _Farkle Minkus_

 _-_ ¿Así es como contestas al teléfono? –preguntó Riley riéndose.

- _¿No crees que sea adecuado? ¿Qué te parece algo como… ¡Soy Farkle!_

-Eso ya es más propio de ti

- _No lo hacía desde que empezó el curso_

-Sí, ya lo había notado –dijo Riley sentándose en una silla de la cocina. -¿Cómo te va?

- _Bien… estoy haciendo los deberes de Ciencias_

 _-_ ¡Oh! –exclamó Riley algo extrañada. –Creía que habíamos quedado en hacerlos juntos mañana

- _¡Ah! ¡Perdona! Había dado por sentado que como… ya sabes… ibas a una fiesta esta noche, pues que no… que igual mañana por la mañana no estabas para hacer deberes_

-¿Tan irresponsable crees que soy? –preguntó Riley fingiendo sorpresa.

- _No, ya sé que eres responsable… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vas sin Maya… ¡es posible que ella te hubiese llevado por el mal camino!_

-Sí, creo que Maya es una muy mala influencia para nosotros –dijo Riley algo triste. –Y por muy ridículo que suene… ojalá estuviese aquí para conducirme por la senda del pecado

 _-¿Y eso? ¿No te lo estás pasando bien? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Llevas queriendo ir a una fiesta de instituto desde que tenías diez años!_

 _-_ A veces olvido lo bien que me conoces –dijo Riley riéndose.

- _Eso es porque eres fácil de conocer_

-Bueno… eh… ¿y qué hace Smackle esta noche? –preguntó Riley carraspeando.

- _Me ha puesto por el móvil que también está haciendo los deberes de Ciencias_

-¿Y no los haces con ella? Podríais haber quedado

- _Ya, pero no sé… si voy a hacerlos con alguien, preferiría que fuese contigo… lo considero casi como una tradición_

-Yo también –dijo Riley enternecida.

Se hizo un silencio que duró unos segundos tras los cuales Farkle decidió volver a hablar.

 _-¿Y qué tal Lucas?_

-Por ahí… nos separamos hace dos horas, supongo que estará con los chicos del equipo… ¿te había contado que le hicieron una novatada en el vestuario?

- _¡No! ¡Cuéntame!_


	9. Zay II

_Zay II_

¿Por qué se metía en problemas? Era una pregunta que merecía la pena plantearse… ¡en serio! ¿Es que había algo en su ADN que le hacía meterse en follones? Lucas le llevaba haciendo esa pregunta desde que tenían tres años (cuando Zay decidió tirarse a un pozo porque le pareció que el agua era zumo de naranja y Lucas evitó que se abriese la cabeza). Desde entonces Lucas le había sacado de más de un problema… y él a cambio le había metido en unos cuantos. Lo cierto era que se compenetraban muy bien.

-Zay… ¡Zay! –le avisó Maya intentando no alzar la voz. Lo último que querían era que los guardias les pillasen. –Pásame el martillo

-Estaba pensando que podías bajar tú a por él–dijo Zay intentando pensar una mejor razón para no tener que subir.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó la chica sin dar crédito a sus oídos. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Al pequeño Zay le dan miedo las alturas?

Zay frunció un poco al ceño al oír el tono de burla que estaba poniendo Maya.

-Que sepas… que el miedo a morir espachurrado contra el suelo es un miedo perfectamente nor…

-No intentes excusarte –le dijo Maya riéndose y bajando por la escalera. –Reconócelo… ¡eres un gallina!

-¡Eh!... ¡eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!... creo que no me merezco que se burlen de mí… después de todo, ¿Quién ha sido el que le ha cogido el coche a Lucas para venir aquí? ¡Yo! ¿A quién va a retorcer el cuello Lucas si se entera de esto? ¡A mí!

-No te preocupes por Hucklelberry –dijo Maya tocando suelo firme. –La idea fue mía, así que yo me las veré con él

Zay bajó la cabeza sin decir nada. No sabía si era buena idea que Maya se le encarara a Lucas en esos momentos.

-¿Habéis acabado de hablar ya o necesitáis más tiempo? –oyeron como preguntaba una voz desde una de las ventanas del primer piso. Smackle les estaba mirando desde las alturas con los brazos en jarra.

-No sabía que supiese utilizar la ironía –le dijo Zay a Maya.

La razón por la que Zay se había metido en aquella situación en específico es que era un perfecto caballero. ¡No podía dejar que Maya y Smackle fueran solas en plena noche a la Academia Einstein! Resultó que los representantes de la Academia Einstein en el concurso de Ciencias empezaron a meterse con Smackle por no haber ido… se metieron más y más con ella hasta que llegaron a burlarse de ella por tener el síndrome de Asperger. Lo denunció, pero no hicieron gran cosa por reprenderles. Fue entonces cuando a Maya se le ocurrió la idea de tomarse la justicia por su cuenta. Incomprensiblemente para él, Smackle aceptó encantada la idea de destruir todas las probetas del laboratorio de Ciencias de la Academia Einstein (dijo literalmente: "la venganza forma parte de la naturaleza del ser humano" en el tono más deshumanizado que había oído en su vida, Zay juraría que esa chica acabaría siendo la matriarca de alguna mafia).

Tenían un pequeño problema… que no podían llegar hasta allí. No había autobuses a las afueras a partir de las nueve de la noche y ninguno tenía aún coche (ni tampoco edad). El único que tenía ambas cosas era Lucas y ya se imaginaba su reacción si se lo hubiesen contado: "¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¿Sabéis la cantidad de problemas que tendríais si os pillasen? ¡Y aunque no fuese así, eso no está bien!" Desde que pasó lo de Texas, Lucas se tomaba ese tipo de cosas muy en serio. Seguramente les hubiese intentado convencer de que no fueran y de no conseguirlo es posible que hasta les hubiese puesto obstáculos en el camino. No, no necesitaban eso… sobre todo porque veía que la relación de Lucas y Maya pendía de un hilo muy fino en esos momentos. Por eso decidió cogerle el coche sin su permiso.

Cuando Smackle entró en el laboratorio de Ciencias (debió de forzar la puerta, ante lo cual Zay no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración), abrió la ventana para que Maya pudiese entrar. Él se quedaría abajo montando guardia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron exactamente las chicas arriba, pero debió de ser bastante. Justo cuando acabaron de bajar por la escalera un guardia les vio y dio la voz de alarma. Los tres se miraron asustados y echaron a correr hacia el coche… por desgracia no fueron lo bastante rápidos. Pronto se vieron rodeados de por lo menos cinco guardias de seguridad que formaron un círculo a su alrededor.

-Jode...

-Yo que tú no terminaría de soltar ese taco chaval –dijo uno de ellos. –Bastantes problemas tenéis ya

Después de preguntarles sus nombres y pedirles que esperasen en la entrada de la Academia, Smackle sacó de su bolsillo lo último que Zay hubiese imaginado: tres paquetes de cigarrillos.

-Smackle, ¿qué… -empezó a preguntar Maya.

-En algunas cárceles los reclusos sólo te dejan utilizar el jabón cuando les das cigarrillos –dijo la chica despreocupadamente ofreciéndoles a Maya y a Zay un paquete a cada uno. –Es posible que los necesitéis

Maya y Zay se quedaron boquiabiertos. Se miraron preocupados. Si de algo estaba convencido Zay era de que esa noche se la iba a pasar despierto.


	10. Farkle II

_Farkle II_

El lunes amaneció soleado. No parecía diferente a cualquier otro día. Se levantó, se vistió, desayunó y fue tranquilamente al instituto. Faltaban diez minutos para que empezara la clase, así que se sentó en el banco del pasillo. Sacó sus apuntes de Ciencias y se puso a repasar… ¡después de todo, contestar bien a la preguntas que se planteaban en clase era el veinte por ciento de la nota final!

El sonido del timbre del inicio de las clases hizo que se levantase y se dirigiese a clase. Entró al aula y se sentó en su pupitre con la vista fija en las preguntas, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza.

-Hola chicos –saludó en general.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Tampoco le importó mucho, sabía que todos estaban medio dormidos a primera hora de la mañana. Incluso Smackle. Ella recordaba todo lo que se decía durante los primeros diez minutos de clase, pero realmente no era ella misma hasta pasados esos diez minutos. Era como un ordenador sin batería al que enchufabas a la corriente y a medida que pasaba el tiempo su velocidad iba aumentando.

-La diez me ha parecido especialmente complicada –dijo Farkle negando con la cabeza. –Espero que el señor Daniels no pregunte nada sobre esta…

-¡Buenos días alumnos! –exclamó el señor Daniels apareciendo por la puerta.

Farkle levantó súbitamente la cabeza y se apresuró a guardar los apuntes. Estar en primera fila era toda una ventaja: podía ver la pizarra mucho mejor, oía mejor a los profesores y encima le sacaban a la pizarra mucho más a menudo. ¡Era una maravilla! ¡Nunca pudo entender por qué Maya lo odiaba tanto!

-¿Señor Minkus?

-Sí, señor Daniels –respondió Farkle emocionado. ¡El primer minuto de clase y ya le había elegido para responder una pregunta! ¡No se podía ser más afortunado!

-¿Dónde están sus amigos?

Farkle abrió la boca para responder la pregunta (cosa que le salió por hábito) y se quedó paralizado. Cerró la boca y se dispuso a mirar a la izquierda. El sitio ocupado por Riley estaba vacío a su lado. ¡Riley nunca faltaba a clase! Asustado se fijó en que los pupitres de Maya y de Smackle también se encontraban vacíos. Por último, se dio la vuelta y comprobó con espanto que ni Lucas ni Zay estaban allí. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Habían decidido no ir a clase y no se habían molestado en avisarle? No se sentía tan mal desde que el año pasado fueron todos juntos al cine sin él para que no les destripase la película. En su defensa debía decir que si se esforzasen en hacer películas menos previsibles él no tendría la necesidad de estropear los finales.

-¿Señor Minkus? ¿Sabe dónde están? –volvió a preguntarle el señor Daniels.

-No señor –contestó muerto de vergüenza. Era la primera vez desde que empezó el instituto que contestaba "no" a una pregunta formulada por un profesor.


	11. Maya II

_Maya II_

El despacho del director del instituto era triste y sombrío. A Maya le daban ganas de levantarse, coger un caballete, ponerle un lienzo y empezar a pintar el espacio. Cualquiera se sentiría mal estando más de dos minutos hay dentro. No le extrañaba que el director pareciese una persona tan desgraciada.

-¿Me van a explicar cómo ocurrió o voy a tener que descubrirlo con ustedes en el aula de castigo? –preguntó el director Flannaghan mirándoles a los cuatro fijamente.

Tras hacerles esperar en la entrada de la Academia Einstein durante más de media hora, los guardias de seguridad les dejaron marchar a Zay, a Smackle y a ella. Apuntaron la matrícula del coche y les dejaron irse. Suponía que esa era la razón por la que Ranger Rick estaba al lado de Zay sin tener ni idea de porqué estaba allí (Zay le había devuelto el coche aquella misma noche dejándolo en la misma acera donde Lucas lo había aparcado, y esa misma mañana le había metido las llaves en la mochila sin que se diese cuenta). Tenían la esperanza de que los guardias se limitasen a llamar a sus padres, pero por lo visto había un código entre institutos que estipulaba que debía ser la institución a la que pertenecían los agresores (en este caso ellos) la que avisase a los padres. Cosa que al parecer no habían tenido tiempo de hacer… o puede que el director prefiriese hablar con ellos antes.

-Lo preguntaré de otra manera… ¿dónde estuvieron ayer por la noche, aproximadamente sobre las doce?

-Yo estaba en mi casa durmiendo señor –respondió Lucas confuso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hacía su vehículo estacionado en la puerta trasera del polideportivo de la Academia Einstein ayer a las doce de la noche, señor Friar? –preguntó el director fijando en Huckelberry su mirada de halcón.

El vaquero se limitó a devolverle la mirada como si no entendiese la pregunta. Maya reprimió las ganas de reírse al ver la expresión de Lucas.

-¿Qu… Qué? –logró vocalizar Lucas. Entonces fue cuando su expresión pasó de confusa a enfadada. Giró su cabeza hacia Zay que estaba a su lado.

-¿Tienes algo que ver en esto? –preguntó el rubio peligrosamente.

-Me gusta cómo te ha quedado el pelo hoy –respondió Zay con voz temblorosa e intentando sonreír amigablemente. -¡Tienes que contarme cuál es tu secreto! ¿Es por el acondicionador o por el champú?

Lucas frunció los labios y acto seguido dirigió su enfurecida mirada hacia Maya. Bueno… ¡sí!... parecía que ya era hora de dar explicaciones.

-Director Flannaghan –empezó diciendo con el tono más inocente que pudo (se inspiró en el de Riley). –Creo que no nos conocemos, soy Maya Hart

-¡Oh, así que usted es Maya Hart! –exclamó el director mirándola con curiosidad. -¡Me alegro de poner cara a uno de los peores expedientes que ha caído en mis manos este año! Tiene un expediente muy grande para ser alguien tan pequeño

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen –dijo Maya tranquilamente. –Verá… lo que ocurrió fue que simplemente… ¡hicimos justicia!

-¿Llama usted justicia a destruir todas las probetas de la Academia Einstein y a escribir en la pizarra de su laboratorio "El Australopithecus está más desarrollado en la escala evolutiva que vuestros representantes en el concurso de Ciencias"?

Maya frunció el ceño y miró a Smackle alzando una ceja en señal de interrogación.

-Lo hice mientras estabas en el baño –le susurró en tono indiferente.

Maya asintió con admiración y volvió a dirigirse al director.

-Llamo justicia a vengar a mi amiga Smackle aquí presente… –dijo señalando a Smackle, que inclinó la cabeza en modo de saludo al director. -… que fue insultada por los babuinos que fueron al concurso de Ciencias en representación de esa Academia por tener el síndrome de Asperger

-Ese tipo de conductas se deben comunicar a la dirección de dicha academia… -empezó diciendo el director.

-Cosa que ya hice –interrumpió Smackle poniéndose bien las gafas. –Y no se tomaron medidas contra los alumnos

-¡Aun así ese tipo de comportamiento es inadmisible! –exclamó el director. -¡Habéis irrumpido en una propiedad privada y habéis destruido material escolar!

-Podríamos llevar este asunto al comisariado de educación director Flannaghan –comentó Maya. –Ya lo hicimos una vez… ganamos, y aunque estoy segura de que esta vez no saldríamos tan bien parados, sé que se toman muy en serio las agresiones en contra de minorías de cualquier tipo

El director Flannaghan la miró sorprendido.

-No me son desconocidas las leyes educativas –se explicó Maya al ver cómo la miraba.

-Ya lo veo… supongo que no hará falta llegar hasta tales extremos, aunque debó aplicar una sanción disciplinaria por recomendación de la Academia… además por supuesto de unas… ¡tres semanas de castigo!

-¡Oh, tío! –exclamó Zay.

-Con el debido respeto director –dijo Smackle irguiéndose. –No todos los presentes tuvimos el mismo grado de responsabilidad en lo ocurrido… el señor Babineaux fue un mero instrumento del que nos valimos Maya y yo

-Es cierto director –corroboró Maya. –Zay se vio obligado a ir al saber que íbamos a ir solas en plena noche, no irrumpió en el edificio y no destruyó ningún material

-¡Eh!... ¡eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!... ¡Yo también fui! –exclamó Zay girándose hacia ellas. –¡No me vais a dejar atrás en esta!

-Las cintas de seguridad de la academia podrán corroborar lo que decimos –dijo Maya. –Al igual que corroborarán que el señor Friar ni siquiera estaba presente

-Eso me lo imaginaba por su reacción –dijo Flannaghan mirando a Lucas. –Y en cuento al señor Babineaux podría calificar su intervención de… inofensiva

-¿Inofensiva? –dijo Zay con un quejido.

-En cuento a ustedes…

-Yo tuve la idea –se apresuró a decir Maya.

-Y yo forcé las puertas –dijo Smackle.

-Pero fui yo quien se cargó las probetas… con un martillo –dijo Maya sonriendo.

-Y yo fui quien escribió en la pizarra –dijo a su vez Smackle.

-¿Inofensiva? –volvió a repetir Zay.

-Tres semanas de castigo y media sanción disciplinaria para cada una –concluyó el director. –Y ahora váyanse todos de mi despacho… tengo que llamar a sus padres

-¡Oh! –se quejó Zay. –Pero en serio… ¿inofensiva?


	12. Riley III

_Riley III_

-¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó su madre sentada en la cama a su lado.

Riley asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió el vaso de agua.

-Bien… pues… ¡vas a estar castigada sin salir durante bastante tiempo jovencita! –exclamó su madre levantándose alegremente y saliendo de su habitación.

Se lo esperaba, pero no dejaba de ser una desgracia. Les tuvo que decir a sus padres que había ido a una fiesta en casa de uno de los jugadores del equipo, no pudo contenerse. Su madre siempre había tenido un don especial para sacarle la verdad a la gente… lo cierto era que daba miedo.

Se había pasado toda la mañana en la cama. Debió de coger frío la noche que salió porque el día anterior estaba ya estornudando… y también algo borracha. ¡Sólo se tomó una cerveza! ¡Sólo una! Lucas se tomó por lo menos cuatro y cuando volvieron a casa se encontraba en perfecto estado. ¿Por qué juego macabro del destino ella se emborrachó con solo una cerveza?

Lucas le dijo que había personas que simplemente tenían menos aguante que otras y que las primeras veces solía subir el alcohol más rápido, ¡pero sólo una cerveza! ¡Le sorprendía que sus padres no se hubiesen dado cuenta cuando llegó a casa!

Oyó cómo llamaban a su habitación y se irguió.

-¿Sí?

-Hija, ha venido un chico guapo a verte –dijo su madre.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Riley alisándose el pelo. -¡Que pase!

Seguramente sería Lucas, le había prometido que vendría a verla esta tarde. Se sorprendió bastante cuando fue Charlie Gardner el que abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hola Riley –dijo algo tímido entrando en la habitación. –He oído que estabas enferma… te he traído los apuntes de Historia

-Gracias –dijo Riley cogiendo los cuadernos que el chico le ofrecía y dejándolos en la mesilla. –Es muy amable por tu parte, hace tiempo que no hablamos

-Ya… creo que… desde Año Nuevo

Riley asintió algo incómoda al recordar el momento. Aquella noche le había dicho a Charlie que no sentía nada romántico por él. La verdad es que era una buena persona y tener que darle aquel golpe fue difícil para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo… no podía dejar que se hiciese ilusiones sin ser sincera con él.

-¿Qué tal te va? –preguntó Riley irguiéndose algo más.

-Bien, bien… fui al concurso de Ciencias con Farkle

-Sí, ya me dijo que Smackle había preferido no ir

-Estuvo bien –comentó Charlie. –Aunque no sé si le caigo muy bien… ¡no es que nos conociésemos mucho! Solo nos veíamos alguna vez cuando… cuando…

-Sí, cuando estabas más por aquí –dijo Riley terminando su frase. –No me imagino a Farkle siendo desagradable con nadie

-¡No fue desagradable! –se apresuró a decir Charlie. –Sólo que fue algo más seco de lo que recordaba

-Oh –murmuró Riley sin poder contener su sorpresa.

-Bueno… ¿y qué tal te va con Friar? –preguntó Charlie mirando al suelo.

-Bien, muy bien… ¡adoro a Lucas! Es genial, es… genial –dijo Riley dando un suspiro cansado en el último "genial".

Oyó cómo llamaban a su habitación de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Charlie y Lucas se llevaban bien, pero se sentían algo incómodos el uno con el otro. Que estuviesen juntos en la misma habitación podía crear una situación tensa.

-¿Sí? –dijo Riley mientras invitaba a Charlie a que se sentase mediante un gesto.

-Hija, otro chico guapo ha venido a verte –dijo de nuevo su madre.

Miró a Charlie algo insegura y dejó pasar a Lucas… que de nuevo no era Lucas. Farkle entró en su habitación llevando consigo el montón de cuadernos más alto que había visto en su vida.

-Tu padre me dijo que estabas enferma… Biología, Matemáticas, Lengua, Historia… ¡te los he traído todos! –exclamó Farkle sonriente dirigiéndose a ella.

Riley no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Farkle siempre la había tratado como una princesa y seguía haciéndolo. En una ocasión Maya y ella se prometieron que no se conformarían con nadie peor que él… pero la verdad era que no había nadie mejor. La sonrisa de Farkle se esfumó al ver a Charlie sentado a su lado.

-¿Charlie Gardner? –preguntó el genio algo inseguro. -¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?

-He venido a traerle a Riley los apuntes de Historia –dijo el chico levantándose. –Aunque ya veo que tú también se los has traído… ¡además de todos los demás!

-Farkle va a todas las clases conmigo –dijo Riley viendo que a Charlie se le había entristecido el semblante e intentándole hacer sentir mejor.

Aquel comentario hizo que a Farkle se le entristeciese el semblante. Riley le miró a los ojos. ¡Lo último que quería era hacer que Farkle se sintiese mal! Justo cuando pensaba que la situación no podía volverse más incómoda, se oyó como llamaban a la puerta por tercera vez aquella tarde.

-¿Sí?

-Cariño es…

-¿Otro chico guapo? –preguntó Riley cruzando los dedos para que su madre dijese que no.

-Pues en realidad… son otros dos chicos guapos

Esta vez fueron Lucas y Zay los que entraron en su habitación. Ellos no traían ningún cuaderno de apuntes. Se quedaron un poco cortados al ver que Charlie y Farkle estaban allí

-Guau –dijo Zay apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. -¡Ojala yo recibiese tantas visitas estando enfermo!

-Han venido a traerme los apuntes –dijo Riley nerviosa dirigiéndose a Lucas.

-Gardner –saludó Lucas educadamente a Charlie con un gesto de cabeza.

-Friar –le saludó a su vez Charlie correspondiendo a su gesto.

-Ey Farkle, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Zay. –Pensaba que habías quedado en recoger a Smackle después del castigo

-Antes tenía que darle a Riley los apuntes –dijo Farkle mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Riley.

-Si tenías planes con Smackle podías habérmelos pasado a mí –dijo Lucas. –Yo se los hubiese dado… así no hubieses tenido que pasarte

-Sí, es una buena idea –replicó Farkle algo molesto. –Descuida, lo haré la próxima vez

Lucas se quedó mirando a Farkle algo confuso, seguramente por el tono que había empleado. Riley no podía haber imaginado en su vida una situación tan incómoda como la que estaba teniendo lugar en esos momentos en su habitación.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí… -empezó a decir Zay mirando a los otros tres chicos con la clara intención de aliviar la tensión. -… ¿jugamos al Monopoly?


	13. Smackle II

_Smackle II_

Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos parecían horas. Así transcurría el castigo cada día. Aunque se hiciese algo largo, la verdad era que tampoco se aburría: estaba ayudando a Maya con algunas materias que le estaban costando. Era alentador ver que Maya quería aplicarse en los estudios. A veces Zay y Riley se colaban en clase para pasarlas chocolatinas a escondidas y siempre que lo hacían las esperaban en el pasillo hasta que el castigo terminase.

El resto del tiempo (el que no estaba ayudando a Maya) se lo pasaba leyendo o pensando en su propio dilema personal. Había una cuestión que le venía trayendo quebraderos de cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo ya y no se atrevía a comentarlo con nadie… ya que tenía que ver con Farkle. ¿Cómo iba a plantear esa cuestión a alguno de los amigos de Farkle sin que este o esta se lo dijesen? Después de todo ella era una recién llegada.

Si iba a plantearle esa cuestión a alguien era a Maya. Maya tenía una visión del mundo peculiar, igual que ella misma, aunque completamente diferente al mismo tiempo. Eran como dos polos opuestos que muchas veces llegaban a la misma conclusión por distintos caminos. Además, se podría decir que con la clara excepción de Farkle, ella era la persona con la que más confianza tenía dentro del grupo. Y por supuesto, la experiencia de Maya el verano pasado podía servirle a Smackle para asegurarse de que lo que sospechaba era cierto.

-Maya –la llamó alzando la voz un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Maya se despertó de su sueño algo sobresaltada al escuchar que la llamaban. El pasatiempo favorito de Maya aparte de dibujar (actividad a la que dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo de castigo cuando no estaban estudiando) era dormir. Maya adoraba dormir. Smackle creía que dormir era algo necesario aunque improductivo, algo a lo que no tenía más remedio que sucumbir de vez en cuando debido a su condición de humana. Esperaba con ansia el día en el que los humanos pudiesen trasladar su cerebro a los ordenadores.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Maya con los ojos vidriosos y lanzando un enorme bostezo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya lo estás haciendo

-Me refería a algo más profundo

-¿Quieres hablar de cosas profundas ahora? –preguntó Maya con vagancia. -¿No puedes esperar hasta llegar a Topanga's? Creo que voy a necesitar cafeína

-Es algo que preferiría mantener entre tú y yo –dijo Smackle solemnemente.

Eso pareció captar la atención de Maya porque se puso recta en el pupitre.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Crees que una misma persona puede querer a otras dos al mismo tiempo… en un sentido romántico?

Por la cara que estaba poniendo, Smackle podía asegurar que Maya no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Eeeehhh… no lo sé, yo… supongo que eso depende de cada uno… no todos tenemos el mismo concepto de "amor" –específico Maya haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo? –preguntó Smackle con curiosidad.

-¿El mío? Yo no podría querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo de esa manera… podría dudar y confundirme pero… al final una de esas personas pasaría por encima de la otra… y en mi caso es una maldición –respondió Maya encogiéndose de hombros. –Las dos personas por las que me he sentido más inclinada en ese sentido no… no me han correspondido…ya sé que es un poco pronto para decir que todo me va a ir mal en ese aspecto, después de todo solo tengo quince años… pero espero que no se convierta en un patrón

-Entonces según tu experiencia, una persona no puede querer a dos…

-Según mi experiencia no, ¡eso ya lo sabes!

-No estaba del todo segura –dijo Smackle sincerándose. –Yo creía que Lucas sentía esa inclinación hacia ti, pero al no demostrártelo nunca ya no estoy segura… ¡después de todo nadie puede reprimir sus sentimientos para siempre!

-Vaya, no conocía este aspecto tan temperamental tuyo Smackle –dijo Maya sorprendida. –Te debe de pasar algo gordo

-Farkle tiene sentimientos hacia otra chica –dijo Smackle por fin. Se había guardado esa información para sí misma durante tanto tiempo que era un alivio decirlo en voz alta.

Maya se quedó petrificada al oírlo.

-Yo también formó parte de un triángulo, y no me he dado cuenta hasta hace poco –siguió diciendo Smackle mientras miraba fijamente la pizarra. –Estoy segura de que las otras dos personas que forman ese triángulo conmigo ni siquiera lo sospechan

-Farkle te tiene un cariño inmenso Smackle –le dijo Maya mirándola a los ojos. –La otra chica tendría que ser una superwoman para hacerte frente

A Smackle le gustó esa comparación, así que se permitió esbozar una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sí… el problema es que lo es –dijo finalmente Smackle. –Creo que estoy metida en un triángulo con el chico que me gusta y con una chica a la que es imposible no adorar… tú y yo tenemos en común más de lo que parece Maya

Maya abrió los ojos y la boca en señal de incredulidad.

-¡No! –exclamó mirando también a la pizarra. -¡Eso no puede ser Smackle, me hubiese dado cuenta!

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que a veces no se puede evitar… estoy segura de que tú no quisiste que te gustase Lucas, que simplemente pasó… ¿no es cierto?

Maya asintió tristemente y volvió a mirarla.

-Es cierto

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta al principio… ¿no es cierto?

-Es cierto –volvió a asentir Maya.

-Pues creo que a Farkle le está ocurriendo eso ahora

Guardaron silencio durante un par de minutos. Fue Maya la que volvió a hablar, para hacer la pregunta que más la iba a doler contestar.

-Smackle… ¿qué lado del triángulo crees que eres? ¿Uno de los que se refuerzan o al que inmovilizan?

-Al que inmovilizan –contestó completamente segura.

-Vale –dijo Maya en voz baja. -¿Te puedo abrazar?

-No me gustan los abrazos –respondió Smackle intentando no dejarse llevar por el llanto. –Pero supongo que… un abrazo sería lo adecuado en esta situación

Maya se levantó, se inclinó hacia ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Smackle correspondió a su abrazo como pudo. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien… no era una experta en abrazos.

-Creo que ya es suficiente –dijo apartándose con cuidado.

Maya volvió a su sitio al momento y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Maya al de un rato en silencio. –Creo que deberíamos reforzar nuestros lados la una con la otra… dicen que el rechazo une mucho a las personas

-Necesitaríamos a otra persona para hacerlo –dijo Smackle. –La lógica dicta que dos lados se refuerzan cuando otro se debilita… en otras palabras…

-Que deberíamos formar un triángulo –dijo Maya en tono burlón asintiendo con la cabeza. -¿Qué te parece si incluimos a Zay? Es el único que aún no ha formado parte de ninguno… seguro que no le importa ser el que sale perdiendo

Smackle esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba bien saber que Farkle no era la única persona del grupo con la que podía ser ella misma sin tener que esforzarse demasiado.


	14. Lucas III

_Lucas III_

Riley estaba triste. No tenía ni idea de qué podía pasarle. Jamás había visto a Riley así. Bueno, cuando una idiota la hizo sentirse mal consigo misma el año pasado sí que reaccionó mal, pero ahora no la había pasado nada… ¿verdad? Lo único que había ocurrido era que Farkle (por una razón que desconocía) estaba algo menos con ella. Lucas lo había achacado a una cuestión de horarios y de extraescolares (Riley era animadora y Farkle acababa de entrar a formar parte del club de Física), suponía que esa era la razón por la que el genio estaba algo menos con ellos. Sin embargo, algo le decía que había ocurrido algo aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podía ser.

Riley y Farkle siempre habían estado muy unidos. Estaba convencido de que era la persona con la que más confianza tenía Riley (después de Maya, obviamente). Este año compartían todas las clases y no le pareció raro que se uniesen algo más: hablaban de las clases, hacían los deberes… era normal. Era curioso, Farkle estaba pasando más tiempo con Riley ese año que con cualquier otra persona (incluida Smackle).

Fuese lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido, odiaba ver a Riley así. Y Farkle tampoco estaba bien (tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con él últimamente, se pasaba el tiempo en el club de Física).

Lucas iba tan absortó pensando en posibles soluciones para esa situación que apenas veía por dónde iba. El entrenador le había mandado ir a por una carpeta que se le había olvidado en el gimnasio. Chocó de bruces con alguien que acababa de salir del aula de primero.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira por dónde vas! –exclamó un demonio rubio.

¡Cómo no! ¡Cómo si no tuviese que verla en clase lo suficiente! Delante de él estaba nada más y nada menos que la señorita Maya Hart. La que fue su pesadilla durante sus dos primeros años en Nueva York (y que sigue siéndolo aunque en un sentido completamente diferente). La misma persona que llevaba evitándole sin razón aparente desde principio de curso (cosa que le ponía furioso), la misma persona que había irrumpido en la Academia Einstein en plena noche (arrastrando a Smackle y a Zay) para cometer actos de vandalismo, la misma persona que… que… tenía los ojos más deslumbrantes del mundo y a la que… le gustaría empotrar contra las taquillas en ese mismo momento en aquel pasillo y…

-¡Ranger Rick! –exclamó la chica sacándole de sus fantasías. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento?

Maya tenía el don de desconcentrarle. Era como una sirena: le atraía. Todo en ella era una invitación para él. Sus ojos, su boca, su olor, su pequeño y precioso cuerpo al que imaginaba sin nada de… ¡Le atraía tanto que era peligroso! Si quería mantenerse en sus cabales no podía sucumbir a su encanto… a ese encanto caótico que emanaba de su persona. ¡No podía! ¡No después de lo que pasó cuando fueron a Texas! Recordaba esa noche con una claridad y con un detallismo minucioso. Por poco perdió el poco control que había ido adquiriendo en Nueva York. Maya despertaba en él un instinto salvaje… y Lucas se había prometido así mismo que nunca dejaría que ese instinto volviese a dominarle.

-¿Ya has salido del… del castigo? –preguntó Lucas torpemente empezando a jugar con la correa de su mochila. Desde que Maya había decidido distanciarse había olvidado cómo hablar con ella.

-Sí –respondió Maya con voz neutra y con la vista fija en el suelo. –El castigo acabó hace diez minutos, Smackle ya se ha ido y yo me he quedado un poco más para ordenar los botes de pintura del club de arte

-Maya, no necesito explicaciones de…

-¿Qué nuestra querida y perfecta brújula moral no necesita explicaciones? –preguntó la chica en tono burlón acercándose peligrosamente a él. -¿Tú? ¿Qué me juzgaste como una criminal por copiar en un examen?

Lucas tragó saliva. ¡Estaba aterrado! Allí estaba ella, a menos de dos centímetros… podría abalanzarse sobre ella en ese mismo momento y devorarla como el lobo feroz… ¡No! ¡Tenía que alejarse!

-Yo era el delegado del consejo de estudiantes –dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. –Tenía que hacerlo

-¿Y es que acaso tenías derecho para juzgarme Lucas?

Jamás lo admitiría, pero le encantaban los motes que le ponía. Sin embargo, cuando de aquellos preciosos labios brotaba su nombre… era demasiado. Se la imaginaba chillando su nombre sin poder evitar gemir de placer… ¡Ah no! ¡Eso no!

-En aquel momento lo tenía –dijo irguiéndose y poniéndose serio.

-Tú eres un estudiante como otro cualquiera… que aspires a alcanzar la perfección no significa que puedas juzgar a los demás por sus errores –dijo la chica con un tono algo sombrío. –No todos somos perfectos

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Si ella era… era impresionante! A pesar de ser un completo desastre era impredecible, divertida, sensible, inteligente, compasiva… ¡lo era! Quería decírselo… ¡quería hacerlo!... pero…

-Maya tú… tú… ¡eres una gran artista! –exclamó Lucas con voz aguda.

Aunque había sido un halago patético (que ya le había hecho en otra ocasión y que por poco se desmayó al hacerlo) hizo que Maya sonriese un poco. Ya sólo por eso había valido la pena.

-Voy a buscar a Riley –dijo la chica algo sonrojada dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-Yo… yo voy a buscar una carpeta –dijo a su vez Lucas recordando de pronto la razón por la que estaba allí.

-Hasta mañana… Huckelberry

-Hasta mañana Maya


	15. Zay III

_Zay III_

Lucas Friar era una estrella. Eso era lo que iba diciendo todo el instituto después de lo ocurrido en el primer partido de la temporada. Y no era para menos.

Zay no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había inspirado a Luke a moverse de esa forma, pero había sido una máquina imparable durante todo el partido. Zay, Maya, Smackle y Farkle habían estado en las gradas chillando como locos para apoyarle. Riley había estado igual, solo que en el banquillo de las animadoras. Farkle había estado algo aislado últimamente, cosa que le parecía normal (una ruptura no podía ser nada fácil). Smackle había roto con él el último día que ella y Maya fueron al aula de castigo. Los únicos que sabían esto (aparte de ellos, por supuesto) eran él mismo y Maya (más que nada porque habían estado presentes). Smackle tampoco estaba precisamente para echar cohetes, pero no estaba tan triste (esa chica tenía una fortaleza digna del mismo Hércules… y daba tanto miedo como el ordenador de Odisea en el Espacio).

Cuando acabó el partido prácticamente todo el instituto bajó de las gradas a felicitarle. Les costó bastante acercarse a él, tenían delante de ellos un grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Lucas como leonas que rodeaban a su presa.

-Serán… ¡tontas del bote! –exclamó Maya frunciendo el ceño cuando vio el espectáculo. -¿Me ayudáis a darles patadas?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿detecto celos por aquí? –la preguntó Zay hablándole directamente a su oreja.

-No estoy celosa –dijo Maya con un tono demasiado relajado. –Sólo opino que le haríamos un gran favor a la humanidad si les diésemos patadas a estas… locas acosadoras

-Las fracturas más graves se dan en la zona de las rodillas –dijo Smackle con su voz de robot. –Si quieres hacerlas daño, te aconsejo que les des ahí

Zay se quedó de piedra al oírla. Todos sabían que Maya tenía un punto de peligro bastante fuerte (estaba convencido de que Lucas babeaba sin quererlo cuando Maya se ponía en plan guerrera), pero Smackle tenía directamente instinto asesino.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó Maya mirando a su alrededor cuando las chicas empezaron a dispersarse. -¿Y Riley?

-Allí –dijo Farkle señalando al centro del campo.

En el mismo lugar donde había señalado, Riley y Lucas estaban celebrando la victoria. Lucas la tenía cogida de la cintura y la alzaba en el aire mientras ella se reía. Era algo normal… habían ganado y estaban contentos. Vio cómo la expresión de Maya se ensombrecía un poco, aunque acto seguido recuperó la compostura y sonrió como si nada. Zay la dio la mano y ella le sonrió agradecida.

Fueron corriendo a encontrarse con Riley y con Lucas que les incluyeron en su celebración. Zay abrazó a su amigo mientras Maya y Smackle reían felices junto a Riley.

-¡Felicidades tío!... ¡parecías el hombre bala!

Mientras Lucas se unía a Smackle, a Riley y a Maya (ante la cual su amigo no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso), Zay se dio cuenta de que había una persona que no estaba allí. Farkle se había quedado mirándoles desde el extremo del campo, no se había movido de allí. Tenía una expresión extraña: parecía estar debatiéndose entre acercarse o no acercarse porque hacía un gesto hacia delante y acto seguido volvía a su sitio. Finalmente, pareció que decidía irse.

Vale… que estuviese incomodo por lo de Smackle podía entenderlo. Pero, ¿no iba a acercarse a celebrar la victoria de Lucas? Mientras el chico se alejaba, Maya se puso a la altura de Zay y se quedó mirando también a Farkle.

-No estará de humor –comentó Zay en voz alta.

Maya le miró asintiendo tristemente con la cabeza. Sabía algo que él no sabía. Poco después volvieron a la celebración con los demás dispuestos a ir a Topanga's. Zay intentó no pensar mucho en ello… no podría soportar más decepciones amorosas en el grupo.


	16. Riley IV

_Riley IV_

La victoria del equipo había sido la única cosa buena de la semana para ella, todo lo demás había sido un completo desastre. Su padre seguía enfadado con ella por lo de la fiesta, a pesar de que ella estaba cumpliendo el castigo sin quejarse. Sabía que su madre había hablado con su padre para que no fuese tan duro con ella… pero Riley sabía que Cory Matthews estaba decepcionado y eso hacía que se le encogiese el estómago. ¡No entendía por qué su padre se lo había tomado tan a pecho y la verdad era que estaba algo enfadada ella también!

Para colmo, Farkle y ella habían dejado de quedar para hacer los deberes. Riley no era tonta, sabía que la estaba evitando… ¿de verdad le había dolido tanto lo que había dicho en su habitación? ¡Sólo quería que Charlie se sintiese mejor! ¡Después de todo se había molestado en llevarle los apuntes… y eso que ella no se había portado precisamente bien con él en el pasado!

¡Ah! Y todavía seguía algo enfadada con Maya (aunque no mucho, puesto que ya hablaron del tema). Cuando se enteró de que Maya y Smackle estaban castigadas (no se dio cuenta de que Zay lo mencionó cuando estaban en su habitación y fue Lucas el que se lo dijo después) se sintió mal. ¿Por qué Maya no le dijo nada? ¡Maya siempre la incluía en sus planes! Y ahora prefería estar con Zay y con Smackle… Cuando habló con ella, Maya le dijo que no quería meterla en más líos y que además su padre la mataría si lo hacía. Pero… ¡eso no era justo! Riley sabía decidir por sí misma y hubiese ido con Maya a la Academia Einstein… también le pareció fatal que los chicos de esa Academia se metiesen de esa forma con Smackle. Puede que no hubiese roto tantas probetas como Maya, pero hubiese ido de buena gana.

Le daba vueltas a todo eso en la cabeza mientras Lucas y ella se dirigían a sus respectivos entrenamientos con algunas de las animadoras y con algunos de los jugadores. Lucas la miraba preocupado… Riley sabía que él creía que la pasaba algo. Le intentó sonreír para dejarle claro que todo estaba bien.

-Bueno… creo que el entrenador no será tan duro con nosotros hoy –dijo uno de los chicos del equipo, que se apellidaba Thompson. Ese chico le caía muy bien, era muy agradable… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... ¡Ah, su nombre era Jordan!

-No creo que vuestro entrenador vaya a bajar la intensidad –le dijo Riley amigablemente. –Por mucho que hayáis ganado el primer partido

-¡Oh, no digas eso! –exclamó Jordan derrotado. -¡No puedo más! Al final el único que aguanta todo lo que le echan es súper Lucas aquí presente

-No seas exagerado –dijo Lucas poniéndose rojo.

-No es una exageración –dijo otro de los chicos. –Has pasado a ser el mejor del equipo

Cuando estaban saliendo por la puerta se cruzaron con alguien que estaba entrando. Y ese alguien era su padre. Todos los demás (excepto Lucas) se adelantaron para ir calentando. Riley intentó que no la viese. Ya bastante había tenido con él en casa, no podría soportar que la echase la bronca con sus compañeros allí tan cerca… ¡qué vergüenza! Se escondió detrás de Lucas.

-¡Oh, Lucas! ¿Has visto a Riley? –le preguntó su padre a Lucas.

-Eeeeh… no –respondió Lucas que estaba visiblemente incómodo. Sabía que Lucas adoraba a su padre y se imaginaba que no le debía gustar mentirle.

Riley vio cómo su padre miraba a Lucas fijamente y también vio cómo se le entristecía el semblante.

-De acuerdo –comentó su padre con tristeza. –Si la ves dile que… ya no está castigada y que puede salir contigo... con vosotros después del entrenamiento… sé que teníais planes y que ella quería ir

-Seguro que le hace ilusión oírlo señor Matthews –dijo Lucas algo abochornado.

-Sí

Riley vio cómo se alejaba su padre algo cabizbajo y salió de detrás de Lucas.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó Lucas en tono duro. -¿Por qué te has portado de esa forma? ¡Tu padre te ha visto!

-¿Ah sí? –dijo Riley algo insegura. –Es que no quería que me abroncase y que ellos lo oyesen –dijo señalando a los demás que estaban unos pasos por delante de ellos.

-Tu padre no se merece lo que le has hecho –dijo Lucas bajando un poco el tono. Oía decepción en su voz. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora también Lucas se había enfadado con ella!

-Lo siento…

-No me lo digas a mí, díselo a tu padre –dijo Lucas adelantándose con los demás.


	17. Farkle III

_Farkle III_

-Hace tiempo que no hablamos tú y yo –le dijo Maya sentándose junto a él.

Había ido a la biblioteca para estudiar un poco en la hora libre. Andaba un poco deprimido últimamente. Echaba de menos a Smackle. No dejaba de ser la primera chica a la que le había gustado y había cogido mucha confianza con ella. Se le hacía raro no hablar con ella. Verla sin poder hablarla se le hacía duro… y lo de Riley ya era la guinda del pastel.

Farkle se sintió muy incómodo con lo que pasó en su cuarto. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Ahora era Charlie el que le pasaba los apuntes? Seguro que quería reemplazarle como compañero de estudio. ¿Qué había hecho mal él?

-Perdona… sé que me he apartado un poco últimamente –dijo Farkle mirando el libro que tenía delante. –Lo de Smackle no es fácil

-Ya imagino –comentó Maya dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Pero… ¿sabes por qué lo ha hecho, verdad?

-¿Por qué me ha dejado? No, no tengo ni idea

-¿Seguro que no lo sabes? –preguntó Maya alzando una ceja.

Farkle la miró confuso. Maya era una persona difícil de captar, pero lo cierto era que siempre iba un paso por delante de los demás. Era como si supiese algo que el resto del mundo ignorase, era… intuitiva. Envidiaba esa habilidad.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-Farkle… eeehhh, yo… no hay forma fácil de preguntarte esto… ¿te gusta Riley?

-¿Qué? –preguntó a su vez Farkle sonrojándose. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Espera! ¿Smackle cree eso?

-Sí, lo cree… y después de veros un poco yo lo he empezado a creer también

-Maya, vamos… ¿a quién no le puede gustar Riley? Con su actitud chispeante, su sonrisa constante, su precioso pelo

Notaba como Maya le miraba boquiabierta. Puede que estuviese dando más datos de los que debería.

-Eso lo confirma –dijo Maya.

-Oye… yo… por favor no, no se lo digas

-No se lo voy a decir, ¿por quién me tomas?

-Gracias

-No se lo voy a decir yo porque se lo vas a decir tú

A Farkle se le cayó el libro que tenía en las manos al oír esas palabras. ¡No podía decírselo!

-Maya, a Riley le gusta Lucas

-Sí, y lo más seguro es que le siga gustando –dijo Maya algo triste. –Pero tienes que hacerlo… y lo tienes que hacer por tu propio bien

-¿Por mí propio bien? ¿Tengo que dejar que me rompan el corazón por mi propio bien? –le preguntó Farkle sin poder creer lo que oía.

-¡Farkle escúchame! ¡Sé lo que es exponer tus sentimientos y que te los pisoteen! –exclamó Maya. –No es fácil, pero si no lo haces no vas a poder seguir adelante… ¿quieres que te pase lo que te pasado con Smackle con la próxima novia que tengas?

-Maya…

-Tú mismo expusiste los sentimientos de Riley en Año Nuevo… ¡y lo hiciste delante de todo el mundo! ¿No es cierto?

-Sí –respondió Farkle incapaz de rebatirlo. –Quería que fuese sincera consigo misma y que fuese sincera también Lucas y contigo

-Pues sigue tu propio consejo –le dijo Maya levantándose. –Puede que de paso también ayudes a Smackle a pasar página

Se quedó pensando en lo que Maya le había dicho durante la media hora libre que quedaba.


	18. Zay IV

_Zay IV_

-Smackle… ¿qué opinas sobre mi cabeza?

Estaban en Topanga´s tomando un batido mientras esperaban a los demás. Habían quedado todos juntos para ir a casa de Riley a ver una película. Zay estaba realmente aliviado de que lo hiciesen (últimamente había habido disgregaciones dentro del grupo y las situaciones se habían vuelto tensas). Zay era consciente de que era ley de vida. La gente se separaba en el instituto, eso era un hecho. Conoces a otras personas, te dejas llevar más por tus propios intereses y eso te acaba definiendo más como persona. Pero aun sabiendo eso, el grupo que se había formado era increíble: todos tenían distintos gustos y actitudes (era difícil hacer que un grupo tan diverso funcionase). Lo último que quería era que el año que viene se saludasen en los pasillos como si fuesen desconocidos.

-Creo que está algo desproporcionada –respondió Smackle sin miramientos.

-Es lo mismo que me ha dicho Vanessa… ¿de verdad tengo la cabeza tan grande?

-Sí, aunque parece aún más grande cuando la comparas con la de Lucas…

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Lucas tiene una cabeza aceituna! –exclamó Zay cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, eso también es verdad –comentó Smackle mirando la puerta. -¿No deberían estar ya aquí?

-Sí

-Puede que hayan pensado que la situación iba a ser demasiado incómoda

-¡Pues Riley nos está esperando! –exclamó Zay sacando su móvil. –Si los demás no vienen tendríamos que avisarla… ¿a ti no te da la impresión de que vivimos inmersos en una comedia romántica?

-Es posible –respondió Smackle subiéndose las gafas. –Desde luego hay sentimientos encontrados en las personas que tenemos a nuestro alrededor

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacer más al respecto? ¡Más de lo que hacemos quiero decir!

-Creo que debemos confiar en que piensen de forma inteligente –respondió Smackle. –Aunque en el caso de Lucas no sé qué decirte…

-¡Eh! ¡No te metas con Lucas! –exclamó Zay algo molesto. –Es un poco lento en cuanto a ciertas cosas… ¡pero es mi amigo!

-¿Estáis hablando de mí? –oyeron como Lucas decía desde la puerta. Tenía el pelo mojado, seguramente se habría duchado después del entrenamiento.

-No, no…

-Bien, ¡parece que estamos todos! –exclamó Maya apareciendo por detrás de Lucas y haciendo que este diera un respingo. -¿Me tienes miedo Huckelberry?

-Desde que te conocí –respondió Lucas con una risa nerviosa. –Eeemm… ¿ya estamos todos?

-Falta Farkle –dijo Smackle con voz ahogada.

-Estoy aquí –dijo Farkle que se había puesto detrás de Maya e intentaba esconderse detrás de ella. –Hola Smackle

-Hola Farkle –respondió Smackle a su saludo de forma educada. –Ya estamos todos

-Sí… pues vámonos –dijo Zay levantándose del sillón. -¿Qué preferís? ¿Una de miedo o una de amor?

Todos se quedaron mirándole extrañados e incómodos. No es que hubiese dicho nada… ¡que susceptibles estaban!

-Le digo a Riley que mejor una de acción –dijo Zay sacando el móvil.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Riley fue… interesante. Por un lado, Maya y Lucas iban por delante de los demás hablando tranquilamente el uno con el otro. Zay se alegraba de que últimamente se llevasen mejor. Sabía que Maya estaba haciendo esfuerzos para normalizar la situación y en cuanto a Lucas… bueno, de momento no le había saltado a la yugular. Por otro lado, Zay se vio atrapado entre Farkle y Smackle que evitaban mirarse. Fue bastante incómodo, aunque al final lo único que se podía hacer era darle tiempo.

Llegaron al edificio de Riley y tocaron al timbre. Cuando estaban delante de la puerta Zay pensó que a pesar de todo iban a disfrutar de una velada tranquila y agradable… o al menos esperaba que así fuera.


	19. Maya III

_Maya III_

Algo no estaba bien. Lo notaba, lo notaba en el ambiente. Y sorprendentemente no tenía que ver con Farkle y con Smackle (quienes a pesar de haber roto hace poco se trataban educadamente). No… lo que ocurría era algo nunca había visto antes, algo que nunca pensó que vería. Lucas y Riley no estaban como siempre.

Durante el transcurso del pasado verano (y ya puestos de los dos años anteriores), Maya había sido testigo directo de cómo la relación entre su mejor amiga y el chico que le gustaba se convertía en algo único. Nadie sabía exactamente de qué tipo de relación se trataba, pero sí que se podía decir que era especial… tan especial que Maya pensó que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Lucas. A pesar de todo, aunque se hubiese hecho ilusiones, no era una persona que reaccionase mal ante el rechazo. Por ello, cierta parte de su persona se alegraba de que Lucas y Riley tuviesen esa conexión (si había alguien que se merecía a Riley era Lucas). Por eso lo que vio aquella noche la sorprendió negativamente.

Lucas no estaba enfadado, pero de alguno forma estaba… deprimido. Cuando se dirigía a Riley no era lo mismo que hacía dos días. ¿Qué narices había pasado para este cambio tan repentino? Riley tampoco estaba como siempre; a Maya le daba la impresión de que estaba avergonzada. No era la única que lo notó, Farkle también miraba a Riley extrañado.

Cuando acabó la película, Maya cogió a Riley de la mano y se la llevó a rastras a la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Se puede saber… qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Maya mirándola a los ojos. –Lucas y tú nunca habéis estado así

-No pasa nada Maya… es que… bueno, creo que Lucas está algo decepcionado conmigo por algo que hice

-¿Lucas decepcionado contigo? –preguntó Maya sin dar crédito a sus oídos. – ¡Te adora! ¿Qué has podido hacer para decepcionarle?

-Ignoré a mi padre cuando nos lo encontramos por el pasillo en el instituto –respondió Riley.

-¿Y?

-Pues que no le gustó…

-Ya pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con él?

-Hice mal Maya –dijo Riley evitando mirarla a los ojos. – ¡Tenías que haber visto la cara de mi padre cuando llegué a casa! Debo de haberle decepcionado mucho…

-Repito, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Huckelberry?

-Ya sabes lo mucho que aprecia a mi padre… no le sentó bien

Riley estaba triste, realmente triste. Cuando se fueron Maya vio cómo Farkle se acercaba a ella y la consolaba. Cogió a Smackle del brazo para guiarla hasta la puerta (no necesitaba ver cómo Farkle abrazaba a Riley). Fue al salir al frío aire de la noche de Nueva York cuando decidió hablar con Lucas.

-Ranger Rick, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-Emm… sí, claro

Vio cómo Zay les miraba con curiosidad y se adelantaba con Smackle.

-Lucas, ¿se puede saber qué pasa con Riley?

En cuanto dijo esas palabras Lucas dirigió su mirada hacia la acera.

-Maya, no te ofendas, pero no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo

-¡Hablo el que se pasa la vida metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás! Te voy a desvelar algo Sundace… si Riley está mal, si es asunto mío

-No es nada –dijo Lucas en tono neutro. –No me gustó algo que hizo y punto

-Sí, ya me lo ha contado

-¿Te lo ha contado?

-¡Claro que me lo ha contado! ¡Nos lo contamos todo! Bueno… o por lo menos lo hacíamos hasta que llegaste tú

-¡Oye, no me gusta que me eches en cara eso! –exclamó Lucas empezando a enfadarse. –Lo último que quiero es que os separéis

-¡Y a mí no me gusta cómo te has portado con ella esta noche!

-¿Es que acaso tengo que volver a decirte que no es nada?

-¿Qué es lo que ves cuando miras a Riley, Lucas? –preguntó Maya acercándose a él. – ¿Ves a tu chica ideal? ¿Ves a un ser perfecto que el universo te ha puesto en el camino?... ¡Riley es una persona real! ¡Es una gran persona pero persona a fin de cuentas! Tiene defectos, tiene virtudes, tiene buenos momentos y tiene malos momentos… ¡como tenemos todos!

-Eso ya lo sé

-¡No! ¡No creo que lo sepas! No como la has mirado esta noche… ¡como si… como si hubiese cometido el delito más grave del mundo!

-¡Estoy decepcionado con ella! ¿Vale?–exclamó Lucas furioso. -¿No puedo estarlo?

-Mira… a mí puedes juzgarme todo lo que quieras, puedes hacerme sentir como una mierda si quieres… pero no te atrevas a hacérselo a Riley, porque entonces tú y yo tendremos más que problemas –dijo Maya amenazadoramente.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Maya? –le dijo Lucas en tono igual de amenazador. –Que vives a través de Riley

Maya se quedó mirándole sin saber cómo sentirse.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí… Riley representa todo lo bueno que hay en ti y lo sabes, por eso vives a través de ella… porque de no ser así sabes que estarías destinada al desastre

Es posible que esas fueran las palabras más crueles que alguien le dirigía. Y lo peor de todo es que cierta parte de ella pensaba que eran verdad. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Maya se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo. Creyó oír como Lucas la llamaba en la lejanía pero no le importaba. Lo único que faltaba era que llorase delante de él.


	20. Smackle III

_Smackle III_

El señor Daniels la llamó a su despacho el martes por la mañana. Se acercaba la feria de ciencias (en la que participan alumnos de todo el país) y él la había elegido a ella para ser la representante del instituto. La cara de Farkle cuando se enteró fue todo un poema.

-Pero… en el colegio… me elegían siempre a mí –dijo algo triste.

-No te ofendas Farkle, pero yo te ganaba siempre en los debates

-¡Eso no tiene que ver con ser bueno en Ciencias!

-Soy mejor que tú y lo sabes –dijo Smackle sin darle más importancia. –No te lo tomes a mal… a ti te gusta otra y yo destaco más que tú en clase, opino que la vida está siendo justa

A Maya también la iban las cosas muy bien. La habían cogido en el cursillo que quería hacer en el MOMA. Fueron a buscar a Riley al entrenamiento para decírselo.

-¡Enhorabuena Maya! –exclamó Riley emocionada. -¡Oh y enhorabuena también a ti Smackle, por lo de la feria de Ciencias!

-Gracias Riley –le agradeció Smackle. –Siento que aún no te pueda felicitar a ti por destacar en algún ámbito

Riley la miró algo confusa. La confusión no había dejado de ser la reacción más normal de las personas al hablar con ella y jamás entendería por qué. Como siempre decía, sólo decía la verdad. Observó que Lucas no las quitaba ojo desde el campo de futbol. Maya y él no se hablaban desde que quedaron para ver una película en casa de Riley. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero debió de ser algo importante. Antes Maya sólo intentaba distanciarse para no acabar herida, ahora parecía que no podía soportar estar ni a dos metros de Lucas.

La rubia notó cómo las miraba Lucas (con una expresión que Smackle no supo descifrar) y apartó la mirada.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Maya en tono molesto.

-Sí, espera… me he dejado el jersey en el vestuario

Mientras esperaban a Riley, un balón voló hacia ellas. Una mano apareció de pronto interrumpiendo la trayectoria.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamó el jugador que al parecer había cogido el balón. -¿Estáis bien?

-Estaríamos mejor si un balón no hubiese intentado matarnos

-Perdonad, de verdad –dijo el chico quitándose el casco que llevaba en la cabeza. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensaros?

-¡Jordan! –se oyó cómo gritaba Lucas que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas. -¡Ten más cuidado!

-Ya ha dicho que ha sido un accidente –replicó Maya cortante.

Lucas se quedó en el sitio al escucharla.

-Maya…

-Yo espero a Riley afuera –dijo Maya dirigiéndose a ella.

Lucas dio un gruñido (muy parecido al de un perro de presa) y volvió a su sitio.

-Vaya, eso ha sido un poco incómodo –dijo el otro chico (llamado Jordan) hacia nadie en concreto.

-Si crees que eso es incómodo prueba a estar con ellos todos los días –comentó Smackle dándose la vuelta para ir con Maya.


	21. Farkle IV

_Farkle IV_

-¡Shakespeare! –exclamó Harper con entusiasmo dirigiéndose a la clase. -¿Qué historia creéis que tocará hoy?

-Por favor… que no sea Romeo y Julieta, que no sea Romeo y Julieta, que no sea Romeo y Julieta –oyó como murmuraba Maya.

-¡Romeo y Julieta!

-Arrgg –gruñó Maya resignándose.

Riley soltó un gritito de emoción. Farkle la miró contento, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Romeo y Julieta.

-Menos mal que no todos se lo toman como Maya –dijo Harper dirigiéndose contenta a Riley. -¿Te gusta Romeo y Julieta?

-Me encanta –dijo Riley sin poder contener la emoción. -¡Es una de mis novelas preferidas?

-¿Te la has leído Maya?

-Ella me obligó –dijo Maya apuntando con el dedo a Riley.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Harper dirigiéndose al resto de la clase.

-Yo por ahí no paso –dijo Zay levantando las manos. –Soy sensible, pero no llegó a tanto… aunque, ¿Quién no conoce la historia?

-A mí me gusta –dijo a su vez Lucas. –Es la historia de amor por excelencia

Farkle oyó como Maya daba un resoplido tras oír el comentario de Lucas.

-¿Historia de amor por excelencia? –preguntó Harper levantando las cejas. -¿Eso crees?

-¿Acaso no es eso cierto? –preguntó Riley con una sonrisa y apoyando sus codos en el pupitre. –Amor a primera vista, morir por la persona a la que quieres… ¡es tan romántico!

-Y tan estúpido –dijo Maya haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. –Si hubiesen luchado por su relación en vez de mantenerla en secreto no la hubiesen palmado…

Farkle pensó por un momento en lo que había dicho Maya. Tenía sentido, es posible que de haber hecho las cosas de forma distinta hubiesen vivido, pero entonces…

-Pero entonces no sería una tragedia –dijo Farkle mirando a Maya.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Harper. –Farkle acaba de expresar el punto fundamental, la tragedia… el género de la tragedia tiene como objetivo conducir a los personajes a un destino trágico

-Pero la observación de Maya es relevante –dijo Smackle irguiéndose en su pupitre. –La finalidad real de la tragedia es aleccionar… y si el lector no se cuestiona las acciones de los personajes no sirve de nada

-Eso también es cierto –admitió Harper. –Pero hay algo que no estáis teniendo en cuenta ninguno… os guste más o menos, ¿consideráis a Romeo y Julieta una historia de amor?

-Sí –respondieron todos al unísono.

-Es ahí donde os equivocáis –dijo la profesora paseándose con una sonrisa.

Farkle se quedó pensando algo confundido. ¿Estaba diciendo Harper que prácticamente la historia de amor más icónica de todos los tiempos no era una historia de amor?

-Con esto no estoy diciendo que la idea del amor no sea un factor importante en la historia –dijo Harper viendo cómo la miraban. –Pero no el amor en sí… sólo la idea del amor, de un amor ideal y puro… y siempre teniendo de fondo el verdadero conflicto de la obra, es decir, la rivalidad entre ambas familias

-Pero ellos se querían –dijo Riley con seriedad. –Estaban enamorados, ¿es que acaso era eso una ilusión?

-No, no era una ilusión… realmente se gustaron, pero… ¿de verdad Riley? Piénsalo bien… se vieron, se gustaron a simple vista y acto seguido se enteraron de que la familia del otro era su enemiga

-Y debido a ello planearon verse a escondidas para vivir su amor –intervino Lucas con un carraspeo.

-Se gustaron a simple vista y justo después se enteraron de que no tenían posibilidades de estar juntos –volvió a repetir Harper. –Dos jóvenes, ambos abiertos a la idea del amor, separados por las circunstancias… no se conocían de antes, nunca antes habían intercambiado palabra y aun así vieron el uno en el otro a su verdadero amor… ¿Se hubiese desarrollado la historia de la misma forma si sus familias no hubiesen sido enemigas? ¿No creéis que de haber sido así, hubiese pasado más tiempo antes de declarase amor eterno y casarse?

-Probablemente –dijo Riley algo triste.

-¡No pongas esa cara Riley! –exclamó Harper sonriendo. –Evidentemente se gustaban y les gustó la idea de estar el uno con el otro… pero la verdadera moraleja de la historia va dirigida a las dos familias rivales, ambas perdieron a sus hijos por su tozudez y así es como enterraron el hacha de guerra… es una historia de guerra y de las consecuencias de esta

-Me gusta más desde esa perspectiva –dijo Maya asintiendo con la cabeza. –Es más realista

-Pero… ¿y si no hubiesen muerto? –preguntó Lucas. – Quiero decir, en el caso de que no estuvieran destinados a un destino trágico… ¿Y si hubiesen conseguido fugarse?

-En 1963 el autor Charles Webb también quiso buscar respuesta a esa pregunta Lucas –respondió Harper. –Publicó su novela El Graduado

-¡Eh! ¿Esa es la peli en la que Dustin Hoffman se enrolla con…-empezó preguntando Zay.

-Sí Zay, esa misma –respondió Harper antes de que Zay pudiese acabar la pregunta. –Es la adaptación al cine de esa novela… una novela que pone a dos jóvenes que se gustan y a los que separan por diversas circunstancias, lo que hace que la idea de estar el uno con el otro sea más atractiva… en este caso, Romeo y Julieta consiguen fugarse… él va a buscarla a su boda y ella se fuga con él… si alguien me sabe responder a la siguiente pregunta le pongo un punto positivo… ¿cómo termina realmente El Graduado?

Había tantas dudas sobre esa cuestión que era difícil dar una respuesta concreta. Es posible que se tratase de uno de los finales más abiertos y más ambiguos del cine.

-Con ellos felices en el autobús –contestó Riley sonriendo. –Se querían y se fugaron… ¡es un final de lo más romántico!

-Yo creo que acaba con ellos sentados en el autobús sin saber qué hacer con sus vidas –dijo Maya cruzándose de brazos. -¡Es un final deprimente! La canción de Simon y Garfunkel que ponen en ese momento es la misma que la del principio "El Sonido del Silencio"… yo creo que se precipitaron a fugarse sin apenas conocerse y que se dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada de qué hablar

-Me doy cuenta de que no eres una persona optimista Maya –dijo Harper acercándose a ella. –Creía que tu lema era dejarte guiar por tu corazón

-Yo me aseguro de lo que hay en mi corazón antes de dejarme guiar por él –comentó Maya sin despegar los ojos de la pizarra. –Que me guie por mis impulsos no significa que me precipité en ese tipo de cuestiones… salir herido no es divertido

-¡Hablas como si tuvieses mucha experiencia! –exclamó Harper.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la clase. Riley miró a Maya algo confusa y Farkle vio cómo Lucas también se la quedaba mirando desde atrás. Farkle sabía que Maya se había apartado de aquel triangulo aposta, aunque a estas alturas lo sabía todo el mundo… todo el mundo menos Lucas y Riley.

-En fin –siguió diciendo Harper notando la incomodidad del ambiente e intentando ignorarla. –Maya no va desencaminada, desde luego esas eran las intenciones… pero lo que tienen los finales ambiguos es que a pesar de todo siguen estando abiertos a la interpretación… ¿es posible que lleguen a conocerse mejor y a tener una vida feliz en común?... posible es, el final deja una puerta abierta… ¿es posible que Romeo y Julieta hubiesen podido ser felices si no hubiesen estado destinados a ser los sacrificios por sus familias?... es posible… ¿funcionaría o no funcionaría? al final depende de cada uno


	22. Maya IV

_Maya IV_

La calle estaba hasta los topes de gente aquella tarde. Era lo que ocurría cuando llegaba la semana de Navidades: personas que iban de un lado a otro intentando buscar desesperadamente los regalos que les faltaban. Pobrecillos.

Su madre se había ido al Norte a hacer un casting y no volvería hasta mañana, así que pasaría la noche con su abuela viendo pelis antiguas (jamás lo admitiría delante de ella, pero le gustaban esas "noches abuela-nieta" que hacían últimamente). Cada vez iba menos a casa de Riley; seguía subiendo a su ventana tres veces por semana, pero ya no se quedaba a cenar.

Riley le había preguntado más de una vez por qué ya no se quedaba a cenar… y lo cierto era que no sabía qué contestarle. Toda la incomodidad causada por el maldito triangulo no tenía nada que ver (por una vez). Empezar el instituto le había hecho replantearse muchas cosas a Maya, cosas que hasta el momento no había pensado. Una de ellas (puede que la más importante) era su propia situación familiar.

Se había pasado la vida intentando buscar aquello que había echado en falta y lo había encontrado con los Matthews. No mentiría si dijese que la familia Matthews era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado, pero debido a ello había descuidado la relación con su propia familia. Su madre y su abuela eran su familia… y se sentía como una niña tonta y egoísta al haberlas relegado a un segundo plano durante años. No pensaba volver a cometer ese error. Es probable que el comentario de Lucas hubiese incentivado ese pensamiento.

No era la primera vez que alguien decía que su vida era un desastre, pero oírlo de la boca de alguien que solía ver el lado positivo a todo era muy hiriente. La hizo sentir como si su vida no valiese nada en comparación con la de los demás… y no sabía si podría perdonárselo. Que eligiese a Riley lo entendía (quién no lo haría), pero no tenía por qué dejarla a ella por los suelos. Se empezó a preguntar si realmente había sido su amigo alguna vez (si opinaba eso de ella le costaba creerlo).

Cuando entró en Topanga's vio a alguien de pie mirando sus cuadros. La cara de Maya se iluminó en una sonrisa cuando le vio la cara. Hacía tres meses que no le veía (lo tenía marcado en su calendario).

-¡Shawn! –exclamó la chica corriendo hacia él.

Por la cara que puso, debió de cogerle por sorpresa, porque apenas fue capaz de corresponder a su abrazo de forma elegante.

-Uy… ¡vale, vale!... Maya, creo que mi espalda ya no está para estos abrazos –dijo Shawn sonriendo.

-¿Tan viejo eres?

-Ja, ja… ¡ya te gustaría a ti llegar a mi edad!

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que todavía tenías que estar dos semanas más en Nevada

-Es Navidad Maya –dijo Shawn sentándose en el sofá. –Ciertas fechas son sagradas

-Entonces… ¿te vas a quedar con los Matthews?

-Sí, sí, me han hecho un hueco

Maya le sonrió con cariño. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero la conexión que tuvo con Shawn cuando le conoció fue instantánea. No le pasaba eso con muchas personas. Se alegraba de que hubiese vuelto.

-Bueno, y tú… ¿cómo estás?, ya veo que sigues pintando –dijo el hombre señalando los dos cuadros.

-¿Cómo sabías que eran míos?

-Tienen cierto aura característico… no te sabría explicar la razón, sólo lo sabía… ¿eres tú la bailarina?

-Todo el mundo me ha preguntado lo mismo –dijo Maya poniéndose cómoda en el sofá. –No, no soy yo… exactamente

-¿Exactamente?

-Oye, los artistas somos magos… nunca revelamos nuestros secretos

-¡Qué misterio! –exclamó Shawn inclinándose hacia ella. –Y dime… ¿tu madre vuelve mañana?

-Sí, ha tenido que quedarse allí esta noche por el temporal… ¿tantas ganas tienes de verla?

Shawn esbozó una sonrisa sin querer y acto seguido puso cara de póker.

-Ya sabes que sí –dijo intentando sonar indiferente.

-Sé que ella también quiere verte a ti –dijo Maya pícaramente.

-Imagino que irás a la fiesta de Año Nuevo de los Matthews –dijo Shawn cambiando de tema aposta.

-No, este año me quedo en casa… la del año pasado no fue tan divertida como me esperaba

-Pero van a estar tus amigos

-Shawn, prefiero quedarme con mi familia –dijo Maya bajando la cabeza. –No deja de ser una fecha en la que hay que estar en familia… y no he estado tanto con mi madre como me hubiese gustado estos años… ya ves, ¡ella matándose a trabajar y yo sintiéndome mal porque evidentemente no podía asistir el día de padres! ¿Qué clase de hija soy?

-Eres la clase de hija que cualquiera quisiera tener Maya –dijo Shawn abrazándola.


	23. Lucas IV

Lucas _IV_

"Querida Maya, siento haber…

"Maya, no era mi intención…

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza intentando buscar un orden para salir de ella. Supo que había metido la pata nada más decirlo, pero ya le era imposible hacer nada (a no ser que se le apareciese de pronto una máquina del tiempo). Había intentado pedirle perdón desde entonces… y ella le había ignorado. Y le seguía ignorando. Llevaba ignorándole desde principio de curso de hecho, sólo que ahora tenía una excusa para ello. A Lucas le rechinaban los dientes solo de pensarlo. Sabía que había una razón para eso: había dejado de gustarle a Maya.

-¡Lucas! –exclamó Zay desde la puerta. Habían llegado bastante antes que el resto de los invitados y Lucas se había refugiado en el cuarto de Riley alegando que le dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba pensar en cómo le pediría perdón a Maya cuando llegase.

-¿Qué pasa Zay?

-Ya ha empezado a llegar todo el mundo y Riley pregunta por ti

-Ahora voy –dijo Lucas respirando profundamente. –Del uno al diez… ¿Cuánto de enfadada crees que está Maya?

-Bueno, le has dicho a una chica que siempre ha tenido cierto complejo de inferioridad para con su mejor amiga… que todo lo positivo que tiene se debe a su amiga y que de no ser así estaría encaminada al desastre… ¡no sé qué contestarte Luke! –exclamó Zay sentándose en la cama de Riley. –Desde luego tiene que doler

Lucas empezó a darse de cabezazos contra la pared enfadado consigo mismo.

-Luke, no vas a mejorar las cosas porque te rompas la cabeza –dijo Zay riéndose.

-Lo sé, lo sé… tengo la sensación de que este año no estoy dando ni una a derechas

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Todavía sigues metido en ese triángulo infernal! –exclamó Zay bajándose de la cama y sentándose a su lado. –Evidentemente sigues sintiendo algo hacia las dos… pero si te soy sincero no acabo de entender lo que te pasa con Maya

-Zay, no quiero hablar del tema –contestó Lucas cruzándose de brazos. No quería hablar con nadie sobre lo que sentía cuando veía a Maya. ¡Le daba vergüenza! ¡Pensarían que era un pervertido!

-Mira, creo que ya has estado mareando la perdiz demasiado tiempo… y como no dejes de hacerlo pronto te vas a volver loco, ¿crees que puedes tomar una decisión?

Lucas cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama. Con Maya… todo era un lío. Estaban intentando volver a ser lo que fueron en el pasado y no funcionaba. Había algo en medio que no sabía descifrar y tenía miedo de intentar hacerlo. Y claro que se sentía atraído por ella, tanto que se le erizaba el pelo cada vez que se tocaban (antes se tocaban mucho más que ahora, si se tocasen tanto ahora no podía ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo).

-Maya es… es… es tan… ¡caótica! –acabó diciendo mirando a Zay. –Cuando estoy con ella me siento como en una montaña rusa

-¿Por eso la llamaste desastre? –le preguntó Zay dejando de sonreír.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene que ver Zay! En aquel momento estaba enfadado y fue una mala contestación

-O puede que no… puede que ahí esté tu respuesta Luke

-No te entiendo –dijo Lucas confuso. -¿Crees que lo dije en serio?

-No… pero de alguna forma la ves como un estímulo negativo, creo que asocias a Maya con cómo eras en Texas antes de Nueva York

-¡Vamos! ¡Eso no… no es cierto! –exclamó Lucas negándose con todas sus fuerzas a creerlo.

-Sabes que es cierto –dijo Zay. –Y no es justo

-¡Zay, eso es una estupidez!

-No digo que lo hagas de forma consciente Luke –dijo Zay dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Sé que nunca ofenderías a Maya de esa forma aposta… pero sabes que lo haces, ¡y que sepas que ella también lo sabe!

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí lo creo… y encima has tenido la mala suerte de colarte por ella

-¡También me gusta Riley! –exclamó Lucas nervioso.

-No de la misma forma

Eso no podía negarlo. Riley es… es Riley. Es su chica ideal. Es su… su Julieta. Lo que sentía por Riley era mucho más puro. Y el hecho de que se hubiesen convertido en grandes amigos sólo había intensificado ese sentimiento. Lo que sentía hacia ella no era algo que se pudiese menospreciar.

-Yo…

-Luke, sal con Riley –le aconsejó Zay levantándose del suelo. –Es evidente que ambos queréis probar… ¡me sorprende que todavía no lo hayáis intentado!

-Ya lo intentamos –dijo Lucas pensando en el beso del metro y en la cita que tuvieron justo después de empezar el curso anterior. –Y no fue bien

-¡Erais críos! –exclamó Zay volviendo a reírse. –Sabes que ahora sería muy distinto

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que todavía seguís con vuestro rollo de "estamos predestinados"… y si realmente hubieseis querido pasar página ya lo hubieseis hecho

-Pero y… y…

-¿Maya? –adivinó Zay. –Maya se dio por vencida contigo hace tiempo Luke… y sinceramente no se merece que el chico que esté con ella la vea como "el factor desastre", ¿por qué te crees que lleva manteniendo las distancias todo este tiempo?

-Porque… porque no le gusto –dijo Lucas intentando aceptar ese hecho expresándolo en voz alta. –Puede que nunca le haya gustado de verdad, puede que lo que pasó aquella noche en Texas sólo fuese un calentón para ella

-Tío, estás ciego… y ella también lo está… mira, para bien o para mal ninguno de vosotros ha dado el paso… lo único que habéis hecho es pasarlo mal, ¡los dos!

Zay se dirigió a la puerta dejándole allí sentado mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho.

-Oye –dijo su amigo desde la puerta. –Yo te he dado un consejo, eres libre de seguirlo o de pasar de él… de todas formas yo lo meditaría con la almohada


	24. Farkle V

_Farkle V_

Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Aquella noche iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Maya. Iba a decirle a Riley lo que sentía.

-No puedo hacerlo –se dijo para sí mismo al llegar al rellano de los Matthews.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio y salió a la nevada noche de Nueva York. Todos los apartamentos de la zona habían colgado luces en el balcón. El mundo en aquel momento parecía una sinfonía de colores. Era precioso, el ambiente ideal para confesarle a Riley lo que sentía por ella… ¡iba a hacerlo! ¡Definitivamente iba a hacerlo!

Se giró para volver a subir y de repente oyó cómo alguien le llamaba.

-¡Farkle!

Era Smackle. Venía andando tranquilamente desde una de las calles laterales.

-¿Qué tal Smackle? –preguntó Farkle algo alterado. Aún seguían inseguros el uno con el otro debido a la ruptura.

-Bien, la época navideña siempre me ha parecido interesante… sociológicamente hablando afecta a las personas de forma curiosa

Farkle no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario. Echaba de menos sus comentarios. Cayó en la cuenta de que su primer acto como pareja oficial fue la fiesta de Año Nuevo de los Matthews del año pasado. Ese pensamiento hizo que su semblante se ensombreciera. ¿De verdad era el mejor momento para confesarle a Riley lo que sentía por ella? ¿No sería algo ofensivo para Smackle?

-¿Cómo es que te vas?

-Eeehh… no me voy, iba a entrar ahora mismo

-Oh, es que como te he visto salir…

-¡No! ¡No quiero irme! Solo estaba, estaba… cogiendo aire

-Entiendo –dijo Smackle asintiendo con la cabeza. –Se lo vas a decir esta noche

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes planeado decírselo esta noche, ¿verdad?

No hacía falta que dijera de qué estaba hablando. Ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

-Yo… yo…

-Farkle –dijo Smackle cogiéndole de la mano y apretándole suavemente. –No hace falta que disimules conmigo

-Sí –admitió Farkle apoyándose en el muro de ladrillo del edificio. –Sí, esa era mi intención

-¿Ya no lo es?

-Yo… Smackle, no sé si soy capaz de ello

-Nunca has sido un cobarde Farkle –dijo la chica apoyándose en el muro a su lado. –No empieces a serlo ahora

-Es que… si se tratase solo de mí…

-¿Tienes miedo de que te rechace?

-Tengo miedo de que cambien las cosas –la corrigió Farkle. –Tanto si me rechaza como si no… ¡tengo ojos en la cara! ¡He visto lo que ha pasado entre Riley, Maya y Lucas!

-No tiene por qué pasar lo mismo –dijo Smackle sin soltar su mano. –Tú no eres ninguno de ellos

-Estoy seguro de que estoy a punto de ser Maya

-¿Y eso te parece algo malo?

-Pues… ¡sentirte como el segundón no es precisamente bonito!

-No, no lo es –dijo Smackle soltando un momento su mano.

¡Genial! No podía creer que le haya dicho eso precisamente a ella.

-Yo… Smackle, lo siento… he sido bastante insensible

-Tranquilo –dijo la chica forzándose a sonreír. –No lo has hecho aposta… Farkle, a veces es necesario que nos sintamos así… a fin de cuentas es lo que hace que maduremos: las decepciones, todo lo que no sale como esperábamos… es una prueba de fuego, nos prepara para la vida

-Es alentador que te lo tomes así –dijo Farkle mirándola con admiración.

-No me lo tomo de ninguna forma, es como es –replicó la chica. –Es lo que define nuestro carácter… no sirve de nada decir que eres una persona optimista y positiva cuando la vida no te ha puesto obstáculos en el camino

-Desde ese punto de vista admito que mi vida es bastante fácil –dijo Farkle algo avergonzado. –No he tenido que pasar por lo que estás pasando tú, lo del Asperger me refiero… ni he tenido que lidiar con problemas económicos como Maya

-Eso no hace que no tengas tus propios retos Farkle… cada uno pasa por lo que le toca pasar

Oyeron como un grupo de adolescentes se acercaba. Iban cantando por la calle abrazados los unos a los otros.

-Debe de ser casi medianoche –dijo Farkle sonriendo. –Supongo que habrá que empezar a pensar en subir

-Sí, tendríamos que subir

Subieron juntos hasta el rellano de los Matthews y tocaron el timbre.

-Echaba de menos hablar contigo –le dijo Farkle con sinceridad.

-Yo también –le correspondió Smackle. –Especialmente cuando quiero hablar sobre los elementos de la tabla periódica… Maya y Zay siempre me dicen "por favor, no nos tortures"

Farkle se rio y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

-Si alguna vez quieres discutir sobre los elementos de la tabla periódica, que sepas que mi puerta siempre va a estar abierta

-Te lo agradezco Farkle… ¡puede que hasta te deje ayudar en mi experimento para la feria de Ciencias!

-¡Oh, no me lo recuerdes! –exclamó Farkle con un quejido.

-¡Claro que te lo voy a recordar! –se rio Smackle socarronamente. –Siempre me ha encantado ganarte, ya lo sabes

Cuando entraron en el piso de los Matthews fueron directamente a la azotea. Todo el mundo estaba allí esperando a que diese la medianoche. Smackle fue a saludar a una chica de su clase de Cálculo y Farkle buscó a Riley con la mirada. Allí estaba, al lado de Lucas. Estaba preciosa. Al verle llegar su cara se ensanchó en una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto de saludo. Él correspondió a su gesto contento.

-¡Nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro…

Mientras todo el mundo gritaba la cuenta atrás, Farkle se fue acercando a ella. Seguían mirándose.

-¡Tres, dos…

Se lo diría. ¡Se lo diría!

-¡Uno!

Cuando estaba a un metro de distancia una mano llamó la atención de Riley. Era Lucas.

Farkle no supo decir qué le dolió más: cuando Lucas la besó o cuando ella le correspondió. Fuese como fuese algo estaba claro. Esa noche no iba a poder decirle nada.


	25. Zay V

_Zay V_

Zay sabía que había sido responsable casi directo de que Lucas Friar y Riley Matthews volviesen tras las vacaciones de Navidad como pareja oficial. Bueno, casi directo… puede que las palabras "Luke, sal con Riley" le hiciesen más que casi directo… ¡pero la decisión había sido de Lucas!

Zay simplemente estaba harto de que nadie hiciese nada en aquella situación. Se podría decir que era un entrometido, pero verles sin saber qué hacer y echando a perder sus relaciones era más de lo que podía soportar. Si tenía que ser sería y punto. Puede que ahora que por fin habían tomado una decisión las cosas se normalizasen.

Aunque eso sí, mejor evitar decirle a Maya que él había tenido algo que ver (el que se hubiese echado a un lado no significaba que no siguiese sintiendo algo por Lucas… muy a su pesar). Vio su cara cuando el primer día después de vacaciones Lucas y Riley se dieron de la mano en el pasillo. Maya se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa y centró su atención en el interior de su taquilla demasiado tiempo.

Otra persona a la que tampoco le diría que él había tenido que ver era Farkle. El pobre había reaccionado aun peor que Maya al verles. Empalideció casi de repente y salió corriendo alegando que tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros del club de Física.

Smackle tenía una división de opiniones en cuento a este nuevo cambio en la dinámica de grupo.

-Lo siento mucho por Farkle –le dijo a Zay cuando estaban en las taquillas. –Sé que le va a doler

-Yo también lo siento por él –coincidió Zay. –Pero… al final era algo que tenía que pasar

-Sí… por otra parte me alegro de que Lucas ya no esté en el camino de Maya

-Puede que ahora sí que sea realmente capaz de seguir adelante

-Que no esté saliendo con nadie no significa que en parte no haya seguido adelante –replicó Smackle. –Sabes que lo ha hecho… aunque no puedo evitar sentir lástima por no ver la cara de Lucas viendo cómo Maya está con otro chico

-¡Eh! –exclamó Zay algo molesto. -¡Es de mi amigo de quien hablamos!

-No te ofendas Zay, pero tu amigo es un completo tarugo… Maya se merece a alguien mucho mejor

-Estoy de acuerdo en que Maya se merece a alguien que la aprecie, ¡pero te puedo asegurar que Lucas no es una mala persona!

-He dicho tarugo, no mala persona –matizó Smackle con una voz neutra. –A veces ser estúpido es peor que ser un villano

Todos sabían que a Smackle no le caía bien Lucas. Y lo cierto era que no hacía nada por disimularlo (Zay no creía que fuese capaz de disimularlo). Era curioso, estaba convencido de que era la primera vez que a alguien no le gustaba Lucas.

En la cafetería, y a pesar de todo lo que pudieran sentir al respecto, Farkle y Maya se unieron a ellos y a la nueva parejita para comer. Al final fue más incómodo para Lucas y para Riley que para cualquiera de los demás, especialmente para Lucas que aún no había hecho las paces con Maya.

-Bueno… ¡me alegro de que hoy haya perritos calientes! –exclamó Zay rompiendo el silencio.


	26. Riley V

_Riley V_

Por fin. Esas eran las palabras que se repitieron una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza cuando Lucas la besó en la azotea. Por fin.

Era inútil intentar contar los días que llevaba esperando ese momento, el beso definitivo. El verdadero inicio de su propia historia de amor. Sus padres tuvieron la suya y ella por fin había comenzado la de ella. Por fin Romeo había escalado su ventana.

El beso fue agradable, de eso no había duda. Lucas se acercó a ella gentilmente y junto sus labios juntos a los de ella con suavidad. Era tal y como esperaba… pero se fue a la cama aquella noche con una sensación extraña. Los besos que se daban sus padres estaban cargados de cariño y de dulzura, pero también de algo más. Cuando Cory y Topanga Matthews se besaban tenían un brillo en los ojos que Riley aún no había sido capaz de descifrar: era más que cariño, era un brillo intenso y profundo. Siempre que aparecía ese brillo en los ojos de sus padres, Riley cogía a Auggie de la mano y se lo llevaba a su cuarto. Algo le decía que él no necesitaba verlo tan pronto (no quería crearle un trauma).

Se dijo así misma que era normal que ese brillo no hubiese aparecido en aquel beso. ¡Seguro que ese brillo tardó años en aparecer para sus padres!

El siguiente beso que se dieron Lucas y ella fue durante el entrenamiento, tres días después de que volviesen al instituto. Fue cortó (tampoco querían montar un espectáculo), aunque igualmente agradable que el primero.

-Así que… ¡Lucas Friar! –exclamó Joanna con una mueca pícara mientras calentaban.

-Sí –asintió Riley poniéndose roja. –Llevábamos años buscando el momento apropiado y… ¡en Año Nuevo llegó!

-¡No tienes suerte ni nada! –exclamó a su otro lado Mel mirando a Lucas que en aquel momento estaba quitándose la camiseta interior sudada. –Mírale… ya sé que es un poco joven para mí, pero… ¡sin duda haría una excepción!

Riley se rio ante el comentario de Mel. Esa chica era completamente desinhibida y siempre decía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Era igual que Maya en muchos sentidos. Hablando de Maya… Riley estaba convencida de que si hubiese oído el comentario de Mel habría intentado sacarla los ojos. Siempre se enfadaba cuando las chicas miraban a Lucas como si se tratase de un objeto sexual. A Riley no le importaba, un comentario no hacía daño a nadie y menos aún entre chicas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían empezado a salir y no se habían besado desde aquel beso durante el entrenamiento. Salían en citas por supuesto, pero siempre hablaban. La mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera iban los dos solos. Que estuviesen saliendo no significaba que quisiesen dejar a sus amigos aparte. Riley no quería ser una de esas personas que dejaba de salir con sus amigos sólo porque se había echado novio.

Fueron juntos a la feria de Ciencias (en la que Smackle ganó el primer premio). Farkle había estado ayudando a Smackle con el proyecto y Smackle insistió en que subiera con ella al escenario (fue todo un detalle por su parte). Farkle subió al escenario contento y sonrió a Riley desde allí.

Pasó algo curioso cuando la sonrió. El genio se había arreglado para la ocasión: llevaba unos pantalones de traje y una camisa negra. La ropa le quedaba como un guante. A Riley siempre le había encantado como le quedaba el negro a Farkle, pero esa noche precisamente… estaba… estaba… La cuestión es que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido de sus labios. Un sonido que ella jamás hubiese dejado escapar de forma consciente. ¡Un sonido que ella jamás pensó que podía emitir!

Lucas, que estaba a su lado, la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Qué ha sido el qué? –le preguntó a su vez Riley intentando que no la mirase a la cara. Sabía que debía tenerla del color del tomate.

-Acabas de gemir –respondió Lucas que seguía sin poder creérselo. -¡Y no ha sido el gemido de un gatito! Parecía más bien uno de una película por…

-¡Ssshhh! –le siseó Riley para que se callase. Veía como Zay les miraba con curiosidad. ¡Lo último que quería era que Zay se enterase! Era un bocazas… se lo contaría a todo el mundo.

Lucas empezó a reírse. Riley le miró sin poder creérselo. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

-Perdona –dijo el chico mientras le caían lágrimas de la risa. –Es que nunca pensé… que… tú… pudieses… ¡ya sabes!

Siendo sincera consigo misma, a Riley también le sorprendió el sonido que había emitido. Aunque Lucas no se libró de un par de puñetazos en el brazo por haberse reído de ella.

Aquella noche, después de la feria de Ciencias, Lucas y ella se besaron por tercera vez. Sus padres estaban fuera y tardarían un rato en llegar.

-Riley, si no quieres… lo voy a entender perfectamente –dijo Lucas algo inseguro. Era como si estuviese buscando una excusa para irse.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! –exclamó Riley sentándose con él en sofá. –Quiero hacerlo

Empezaron a besarse con delicadeza, como siempre. Se atrevieron incluso a meterse la punta de la lengua. Y entonces… entonces… a Riley le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Farkle subido en aquel escenario, mirándola con aquellos preciosos ojos marrones y… y… entonces (por segunda vez consecutiva aquella noche) hizo algo que nunca hubiese imaginado que podía hacer.

Cogió a Lucas fuertemente de la camisa (tal y como solía hacer Maya) y fusionó su boca con la suya. Le besó apasionadamente, como si necesitase comerle la boca para poder respirar. Y lo más extraño de todo es que lo hizo con los ojos cerrados (cosa de la que ni siquiera se dio cuenta). Acto seguido, se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el regazo de Lucas frente a frente con él. Al no abrir los ojos, no se dio cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo Lucas (el pobre estaba en estado de shock sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo).

Para su eterna vergüenza Riley empezó a balancearse adelante y hacia atrás, frotando sus partes íntimas con las de Lucas (todo ello con los ojos cerrados). Poco a poco, empezó a notar un bulto debajo de ella y al notarlo se balanceó con más ganas aun. Era impresionante… ¡era increíble! ¡Dios, como adoraba ese bulto!

-¡Sí! –dejó escapar con un gemido. -¡Quiero hacer los deberes de Ciencias!

Puede que fuese esa frase la que la hizo volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y vio a Lucas completamente boquiabierto. El chico estaba sudando. Parecía un animalillo asustado. Riley, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se bajó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada durante los tres minutos siguientes.

-Creo… creo que necesito ir al baño –dijo Lucas aun sudando y dirigiendo la mirada a su entrepierna.

-¡Oh, claro! –exclamó Riley cayendo de repente en la cuenta de qué era el bulto que había sentido. –Tranquilo… tú… eeehhh…. ¡tómate tu tiempo!

Lucas la miró avergonzado y se levantó corriendo al baño. Riley pensó que Lucas no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse (la reacción que había tenido era natural), era ella la que tenía que avergonzarse. ¿Qué narices había sido eso? ¿Era algo que solía pasar muy a menudo cuando empezabas a desarrollarte? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a Lucas a la cara después de aquello?

Lucas y ella estuvieron algo tensos tras aquel episodio. Estaba convencida de que los demás lo notaron, pero que prefirieron no preguntar nada… y se sintió agradecida por ello. A Farkle ya era incapaz de mirarle sin sonrojarse.


	27. Maya V

_Maya V_

-Quiero hacer los deberes de Ciencias –repitió Maya sin poder creer lo que oía. -¿Me estás diciendo que en pleno… ya sabes… ¡en pleno apogeo!... dijiste "quiero hacer los deberes de Ciencias?

Estaba sentada junto a Riley en la ventana de su cuarto, su sitio especial. En aquella ventana habían tenido más conversaciones de las que podía recordar y se alegraba de que eso siguiese siendo así. Cuando Riley le preguntó si podía hablar con ella sobre algo que había pasado con Lucas, Maya contestó que sí. Riley y ella siempre se habían contado sus confidencias; y eso no lo cambiaba ningún chico. ¿Si todavía le gustaba Lucas? ¡Por desgracia! ¿Si se sentía algo incómoda al oír los detalles de su relación con Riley? ¡Por supuesto! Pero había algo mucho más importante: si Riley necesitaba hablar (de lo que fuera), ella estaría ahí para escucharla.

Hablar de besos y de sexo era algo nuevo para ellas. Eran conscientes de los cambios de su cuerpo (ya no eran unas niñas), pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran sus dudas. Ahora que Riley estaba saliendo con Lucas, Maya se imaginaba que este tipo de cuestiones iban a surgir tarde o temprano.

-Sí –respondió Riley avergonzada. -¡Todavía no me puedo creer cómo me comporté! ¡Fue como si me hubiese vuelto loca!

-Riley, es normal –dijo Maya en tono tranquilizador. –Estás saliendo con alguien… es lógico que quieras probar esa clase de cosas… aunque bueno, lo de "quiero hacer los deberes de Ciencias" es algo extraño… ¡pero en serio, no te preocupes!... mi madre dice cosas peores cuando está con Shawn

-¿Tú les oyes? –preguntó Riley asqueada.

-¡No tengo más remedio! ¡En mi casa las paredes son muy finas! –exclamó Maya. –A lo que me refiero es que… esa clase de cosas surgen y no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello

-Maya es que… ¡hasta Lucas se quedó flipado!

-Si Ranger Rick no entiende eso es que es todavía más estúpido de lo que parece

¡Al final iba a tener que darle una paliza a Huckelberry! Maya había aceptado sus disculpas por haberla llamado desastre el primer día de clase después de Navidad. Decidió que no merecía la pena seguir enfadada por eso, era lo que él pensaba y punto (aunque le había jurado y vuelto a jurar que eso no era lo que pensaba de ella, Maya estaba convencida de que lo dijo de verdad). ¡Pero si se atrevía a avergonzar a Riley…

-No es que no lo entendiese –se explicó Riley. –Es que se quedó sorprendido, nada más

-Riley… ya sé que seguramente es algo personal pero… ¿hubo alguna razón en especial por la que gritaste "quiero hacer los deberes de Ciencias"?

Maya vio cómo Riley miraba al frente con expresión perdida. Siempre hacía eso cuando se abstraía. Había algo que no estaba contándole.

-Vale, si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada… pero si quieres… ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad?

Riley la miró y la sonrió.

-Claro que sí Melocotones –dijo su amiga abrazándola. -¿Cuándo han empezado a ser las cosas tan complicadas? ¡Antes todo era mucho más fácil!

-Antes sólo estábamos tú y yo –dijo Maya acariciándola con cariño. -¡Claro que todo era mucho más fácil!


	28. Lucas V

_Lucas V_

Aquel sábado por la noche todos se habían arreglado. Era una noche importante para Zay. La competición de bailes de salón del estado de Nueva York se celebraba en un hotel del Upper East Side, una zona mucho más lujosa que la que solían frecuentar.

-¡Es como un cuento de hadas! –exclamó Riley echando dando vueltas en el recibidor. -¡Lucas mira, una lámpara de araña!

¡Era como una niña pequeña! Lucas sonrió al ver como su amiga… su novia bailaba dando pequeños saltitos. Estaba realmente guapa aquella noche: llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que le resaltaba la figura y se había recogido el pelo en un elegante moño del que caía el pelo por detrás en forma de rizos. Farkle se puso a su lado y se quedó mirando a Riley embobado.

-¡Eh! –le llamó la atención Lucas sin perder la sonrisa. -¡No mires así a mi chica!

-Perdona… es que… es que…

Farkle tuvo la suerte de que justo en ese momento se acercaron a ellos Smackle, los señores Matthews, Katy Hart y el amigo del señor Matthews (que según había entendido se llamaba Shawn). Sabía que Shawn estaba saliendo con la madre de Maya (seguramente por eso habrían ido juntos).

-Bueno… ¿dónde es? –preguntó el señor Matthews mirando algo perdido por todas partes. Al igual que su hija estaba algo embobado por la belleza del lugar. Riley y él se parecían más de lo que ambos creían.

-Por allí, es por allí –dijo la señora Matthews guiándolos a todos.

Cuando entraron en la sala de recepciones (en la que se celebraba el concurso), lo primero que llamó su atención fue la gran cantidad de bailarines y bailarinas que estaban dando vueltas por la pista. Los camareros iban y venían por la zona de las mesas sirviendo champagne.

-Menudo lujo –dijo la madre de Maya viendo como los camareros servían a los que se quedaban a cenar. -¡Quien pudiera estar así todos los días!

Se sentaron en unas sillas que habían colocado para los que habían venido expresamente a ver la competición y allí esperaron. Zay se había pasado ensayando cada minuto desde que se enteró de lo del concurso, apenas le había dedicado atención a nada más. Iba a bailar con una de sus compañeras de su clase de baile, pero la pobre tuvo la mala suerte de romperse el tobillo una semana antes de la competición. Lucas recordaba que Zay se puso histérico cuando se enteró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Luke? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! –lloró lamentándose cuando se lo contó. -¡Estoy inscrito, tengo que presentarme!

-¿No hay nadie más que se sepa la coreografía?

-No, siempre hemos ensayado en privado… tú has venido de vez en cuando a vernos y aparte de ti solo…

Zay se interrumpió un momento. Evidentemente se le había ocurrido algo.

-¿Sólo qué?

-¡Maya!

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Lucas nervioso mirando a su alrededor. Esa seguía siendo su reacción habitual cuando alguien mencionaba a su rubia amiga.

-No, digo que… Maya ha estado viniendo a vernos ensayar, quería dibujarnos… ¡de tanto que nos ha visto seguro que se ha aprendido la coreografía!

Fueron necesarios los esfuerzos de todos para convencer a Maya. Tal y como había dicho Zay sí que se sabía la coreografía, pero no estaba muy por la labor.

-¡Zay, yo no soy bailarina! –exclamó por decimosexta vez cuando Zay le rogó que fuera su pareja. -¡Y además me niego a ponerme uno de esos vestiditos ridículos!

-Esos vestidos mejoran la movilidad a la hora ejercer un movimiento de baile –dijo Smackle mientras leía una revista de Ciencia.

-Maya, ¡te lo suplico! –exclamó Zay poniéndose se rodillas en medio del pasillo. – ¡Haré lo que sea por ti, lo que sea! ¡Te ayudaré en lo que quieras a partir de ahora!

-No seas cruel Maya –dijo Lucas riéndose. –El pobre lo está pasando fatal

-Oooohhh… ¡de acuerdo! –acabó aceptando Maya. -¡Pero quedas avisado si meto la pata!

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –murmuró Zay cogiéndola la mano y besándola.

-Aparta –replicó Maya alejándose. –Uuufff, ya estoy empezando a arrepentirme

Zay y Maya quedaron todos los días de la semana para ensayar. Bailaban antes y después de clases. El viernes Lucas fue a verles después de su entrenamiento.

-Derecha… ¡Derecha Maya!

-¡Ya voy a la derecha! –oyó como chillaba Maya perdiendo los nervios. -¡No puedo ir más a la derecha, si voy un poco más a la derecha me voy a comer la pared!

-Oh, creo que vuestra amistad está sufriendo un duro golpe –dijo Lucas sin poder evitar reírse y sentándose en un banco del gimnasio.

-Cierra el pico Hucklelberry –dijo Maya cortante dirigiéndose al banco donde se había sentado para beber un poco de agua. –O te lo cierro yo

-Me encantaría que me lo cerrases –ronroneó Lucas de forma burlona y haciendo un gesto con las cejas.

Desde que había empezado a salir con Riley, Maya y él habían recuperado algo se su antigua relación. Seguramente se debía a que ahora los tres tenían claro lo que eran. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que algunas rebeldes gotas de agua de la botella que estaba bebiendo Maya se dirigieron hacia su camiseta… y que esta a su vez se trasparentaba para dejar ver el sujetador que contenía aquellos dos preciosos... ¡No! ¡Tenía que salir de allí!

-Mejor os dejo ensayar tranquilos –dijo Lucas tragando saliva y haciendo esfuerzos para apartar la mirada de aquella maldita camiseta.

Lucas volvió al momento real al ver que la competición empezaba. Podía oír a Riley a su lado hablando con Farkle en susurros. Pareja tras pareja, todas bailaron hasta que llegó el turno de Zay y de Maya.

Lucas no vio el momento en el que salían, pero sí que vio el baile. Su intención era verles bailar a los dos y hacer gestos de ánimo… pero sus ojos se quedaron durante toda la canción en lo que se había prometido así mismo que no miraría: los preciosos ojos azules de Maya iluminados con un foco, sus labios pintados de rojo sangre que invitaban a ser mordidos, su blanco cuello visible que sería capaz de chupar hasta que se le acabasen las fuerzas, sus preciosos pechos que resaltaban en aquel top rojo que tenía ganas de arrancar de un bocado, su diminuta cintura que deseaba acariciar con sus manos, sus cortas pero esbeltas piernas que quería que en aquel momento estuviesen rodeando su cintura mientras él… ¡Era demasiado! Sentía seca la garganta.

-¿No tenéis calor vosotros? –les preguntó a Riley a Farkle.

-No… ¡qué bien lo hacen! ¿No crees?

Lucas volvió a dirigir la mirada al baile y vio como Zay giraba a Maya y la ponía delante de él (justo enfrente del público). Maya empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus suaves manos completando el movimiento que tocaba en aquel momento. ¡Salsa! ¡Tenían que bailar Salsa! ¡No podía ser un Bals!

Para cuando terminó aquel tortuoso baile, Lucas estaba convencido de que Maya Hart le estaba convirtiendo en un caníbal. Se levantó de su silla de un salto.

-Voy al baño –le dijo a Riley. Ella apenas le estaba oyendo, estaba ocupada hablando con Farkle.

Cuando llegó a los lavabos abrió uno de los grifos y se echó agua helada en la cara. ¡No podía ser normal! ¡Cada vez iba a peor! ¡No lo entendía! Era un adolescente de dieciséis años con las hormonas descontroladas, como todos… ¡pero no podía ser que le afectara tanto solo verla!

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número al que había marcado tantas veces durante su primer año en Nueva York. Si había alguien que podía encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba pasando era él. No cogió el teléfono, ¡claro, eran las doce de la noche! Se dijo así mismo que llamaría de nuevo mañana. Se secó la cara suavemente con la toalla y se dispuso a irse del baño. Sin embargo, una última mirada al espejo le informó de que tenía una mancha humedecida en la zona de su entrepierna… y sabía que no era agua. Parecía que el baile de Maya le había gustado aún más de lo que pensaba.

-¡Oh, genial! –exclamó de mal humor. -¿Por qué a mí?

Estaba enfermo, eso estaba claro.


	29. Smackle IV

_Smackle IV_

-¡No es justo! –exclamaba Riley con una voz tan alta que resonaba por todas las esquinas de la sala de profesores. –Sólo por ser una chica no tengo menos derecho a…

-No tiene que ver con seas chica Riley –le explicó Smackle por décimo sexta vez. –Yo también soy una chica, no tiene que ver

-Smackle, me parece muy mal que hayáis dejado a Riley fuera – dijo el señor Matthews saliendo en defensa de su hija.

Smackle suspiró intentando armarse de paciencia. No era una posición cómoda la suya. Riley presentó hacia un par de días una petición para entrar en el club de Ciencias… una petición que la propia Smackle tuvo que rechazar como presidenta del club. Y allí estaba ella, enfrentándose a Riley y a su padre en la sala de profesores.

-¡Me encanta la Ciencia Smackle! –exclamó Riley en tono enfadado. -¡No tenéis ningún derecho a quitarme lo que me gusta!

-Que no hayas entrado en el club no significa que nadie te haya quitado nada

-Esto no promueve la igualdad –dijo el señor Matthews en tono serio. -¡Estoy muy decepcionado contigo Smackle!

Le parecía increíble lo que oía. ¡Y ella había votado a favor de que Riley entrase!

-Señor Matthews, cuando formamos el club acordamos que los miembros se elegían por unanimidad… si mis compañeros no quieren que Riley sea parte del club yo no puedo obligarles, ¡incluso lo sometimos a votación y la mayoría rechazó la solicitud!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué os he hecho yo? –preguntó Riley al borde de las lágrimas. -¡Yo siempre he destacado en esa asignatura y no recuerdo haberos tratado mal!

-Riley, cuando formamos el club no lo hicimos solamente por ser buenos en Ciencias –dijo Smackle con la esperanza de que la entendiesen de una vez por todas. –Formamos el club porque nos gustaba hacer experimentos juntos… ¡hablábamos los unos con los otros y acabamos compartiendo un vínculo!

-¿Y acaso yo no soy tu amiga?

Smackle prefirió quedarse callada ante esa pregunta. Riley le caía muy bien (a quién no), pero realmente no había hablado lo suficiente con ella como para considerarla su "amiga". Riley y Lucas eran dos personas con las quedaba cuando el grupo entero quedaba… no recordaba haber tenido ni una sola conversación con ninguno de ellos a solas. Además, por mucho que hubiese aceptado lo de Farkle, tampoco tenía porqué convertirse en amiga del alma de la chica a la que él había elegido por encima de ella. Pero esto tampoco trataba de eso; a ella no le importaba que Riley estuviese en el club.

-Riley, no se trata de eso –volvió a repetir Smackle.

-Smackle, lo que promovemos en clase es que haya oportunidades para que todos podáis conseguir vuestros objetivos… ¿no te das cuenta de que estáis cerrando esa puerta a Riley? –preguntó el señor Matthews cruzándose de brazos.

Smackle jamás había sido irrespetuosa con un profesor, no estaba en su carácter, pero la hipocresía de la que acababa de hacer gala el señor Matthews era demasiado. Sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta.

-Señor Matthews… Riley no es la primera persona a la que rechazamos la solicitud en el club de Ciencias, ¿sabe usted el nombre de alguna otra persona a la que no aceptamos?

Cory Matthews la miró con un gesto de sorpresa.

-No –contestó inseguro sin saber adónde llevaba eso.

-¿Y por qué cree que es así?

-¡Porque nadie más se queja de las injusticias! –exclamó Riley enfadada contestando por su padre.

-Igual es porque nadie más tiene a su padre de profesor –contestó Smackle racionalmente.

Ahora fue Riley la que se la quedó mirando sorprendida. Un detalle que se le había olvidado mencionar al señor Matthews era que la mayor parte de las lecciones que impartía las dirigía directamente a su hija. Era a su hija a la que le decía que podía lograr todo cuento quisiese, era a su hija a la que animaba a no rendirse cuando se presentaba alguna dificultad… Puede que de vez en cuando también incluyese al resto del grupo de amigos de su hija, pero los demás eran invisibles en las clases de Historia. Era como si fuesen los extras de una serie que no les consideraba lo suficientemente importantes.

-Riley, cuando rechazamos tu solicitud podías haber hablado con nosotros... podías haberte tomado la molestia de conocer al resto del club, pero has preferido ir a quejarte a tu padre a la primera de cambio -siguió diciendo Smackle negando con la cabeza. –Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta de que ahora las cosas son distintas… ¡esto ya no es el colegio!... hay otros profesores, otros alumnos... y por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo no se le puede caer bien a todo el mundo

Riley la miró en silencio durante un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que mi padre sea profesor?

-No, no tiene que ver con eso… ¡aunque hubiese preferido que hablases conmigo antes de acusarme a tu padre!

Hasta el señor Matthews se había quedado cortado después del discurso que había soltado.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con los demás y pruebas a estar con nosotros un par de días, seguro que no les importa… pero no puedes pretender que te acepten cuando no te has molestado en dirigirles la palabra –dijo Smackle intentando hacérselo ver de una vez.

De repente se acordó de que el resto de los miembros del club estaban fuera de la sala de profesores esperándola.

-Señor Matthews, si no le importa creo que debería volver con mis compañeros

-Claro Smackle… quedas excusada –dijo el hombre con voz grave.

Riley la lanzó una mirada triste antes de salir de la sala de profesores. En parte se sentía mal por lo que había tenido que decir… pero parecía que no había habido otra forma. Cuando salió todos sus compañeros se pusieron en pie a su alrededor.

-¿Te han castigado? ¡Porque si lo han hecho podemos escribir una queja formal! –dijo Albert poniéndose a su lado.

-No, no me han castigado… les he explicado lo que ha pasado y punto

-¿Quién se cree que es Riley Matthews? –preguntó Sandra de mal humor. -¿Cleopatra?

-¡Menudo favoritismo!

-¡Y encima se queja a su padre de nosotros!

-¡Ni siquiera nos había mirado hasta que presentó la petición!

-Ha sido un malentendido –dijo Smackle intentando justificar a Riley esta vez.

No sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar los demás en el grupo de amigos, pero sabía que ella iba a quedar como la mala.


	30. Maya VI

_Maya VI_

El ajetreo de los pasillos era constante. Lo normal teniendo en cuenta que se acercaban los exámenes. La gente estaba más nerviosa e irascible de lo habitual, y tenía que reconocer que ella no era la excepción. Maya se había pasado todas las tardes de aquella semana en la biblioteca estudiando. Se había propuesto aprobar y pasar el curso fuese como fuese. ¡Cómo echaba de menos el aula de arte!

-Aaarrgg… ¡no puedo más! –exclamó guardando su libro de francés en la taquilla. -¡Me siento encerrada, esto es como una cárcel!

Riley estaba a su lado guardando sus propios libros en su taquilla. La sonrió con tristeza y siguió a lo suyo. ¡Odiaba ver a Riley así! Desde que el club de Ciencias rechazó su solicitud andaba como alma en pena por el instituto.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ellos? Sé que ahora habían quedado –dijo Maya sin poder contenerse. –Smackle te lo ofreció…

-Esto no tiene que ver con ella –dijo Riley sin dejar de mirar el interior de su taquilla. –No me quieren allí

Además del rechazo del club, Riley había tenido que hacer frente a una situación con la que no había contado. Desde que se enteraron de que fue a quejarse a su padre, algunos alumnos la habían empezado a llamar "niña mimada" o "pelota". Cada vez que alguien la llamaba así todos la defendían, pero lo cierto era que no servía de gran cosa. Tanto Lucas como Maya se ponían como basiliscos cuando la gente la llamaba así. Al final los hijos de los profesores siempre se ganaban esa fama, por eso era habitual que los hijos no estuviesen en clase de sus padres (Matthews tenía que haber pensado algo en Riley antes de aceptar tenerla como alumna suya en el instituto).

-¡Eh, Matthews! –gritó Jason Drew por encima del gentío. -¡Me he llevado los rollos de papel higiénico del baño de los chicos! ¿Se lo vas a decir a tu padre?

Aquel chico era uno de los abusones más conocidos del curso. Era uno de esos payasos que solo se sentían bien consigo mismos si ridiculizaban a los demás. Maya cogió a Riley de un brazo y se la llevó al aula (no merecía la pena responderle).

-¡Niña mimada, te estoy hablando! –gritó el imbécil de Jason cortándoles el paso poniendo un brazo delante de la taquilla por la que estaban pasando.

-Apártate de nuestro camino o te juro que te arranco el brazo –amenazó Maya sin un atisbo de temblor.

No le daban miedo los abusones, en su barrio había muchos de ellos y estaba acostumbrada a enfrentárseles. Eran como perros… no podías dejar que te oliesen el miedo.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer tú? ¡Si no mides ni metro y medio!

-No me hace falta ser alta para cortarte en pedacitos

-¡Uuuuu! ¡Qué miedo! –se burló Jason riéndose.

Lo dicho, un imbécil integral.

Maya le apartó el brazo de en medio y pasaron. Sin embargo, parecía que Jason no había acabado de decir todo lo que quería decir. Cogió a Riley de un brazo haciéndola retroceder y que chillase de dolor.

-Aquí no nos gustan las chivatas Matthews –murmuró Jason acercándose a Riley.

Antes de que Maya tuviese oportunidad de empujarle (estaba dispuesta a pegar puñetazos si era necesario), una rápida y ágil sombra en forma de vaquero se puso delante del abusón y le apartó de Riley con un simple movimiento de mano. Acto seguido le agarró fuertemente de la camiseta con ambas manos y le estampó contra una de las taquillas. La gente se quedó mirando la escena sorprendida.

-¡Cómo la vuelvas a tocar te juro que desearás no haber nacido! –exclamó un enfurecido Lucas con un brillo asesino en la mirada. Un brillo que Maya ya había visto en otras ocasiones.

Todos sabían que Huckelberry tenía un pasado oculto, pero eran esa clase de momentos los que lo demostraban. Aunque Maya admirase esa fortaleza oculta que demostraba tener cuando veía a sus amigos en peligro (tenía que admitir que le gustaba demasiado), también era muy consciente de lo que podía pasar si dejaba que su bestia tomara el control. Sabía que Riley a su lado estaba dirigiendo a Lucas una mirada de desaprobación (nunca había aceptado del todo esa parte de él) y se dio cuenta de que si ella no hacía algo para pararle la cosa podía acabar muy mal. Sin ni siquiera pensárselo, Maya saltó sobre la espalda de Lucas y le echó los brazos al cuello intentando contenerle.

-Lucas, no –le dijo en tono tranquilo. –Es un imbécil… no te metas en líos por su culpa

Maya notó cómo el chico inspiraba profundamente y se relajaba. Todavía le notaba temblar, así que apretó más sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Dejó de temblar casi al instante y giró la cabeza hacia ella con gesto de sorpresa. Su cara se ponía más y más roja cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Que me pegues no va a cambiar el hecho de que esa maldita niña mimada reciba su merecido! –exclamó Jason rompiendo el extraño momento que se había creado. -¡Y yo pienso dárselo!

Aquellas palabras demostraban que Jason Drew no sabía lo que era la prudencia. Maya saltó de la espalda de Lucas y se abalanzó sobre el abusón como una leona se abalanza sobre su presa.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¿Me oyes? ¡NO TE ATREVAS! –chilló Maya con todas sus fuerzas mientras le propinaba puñetazos por doquier.

Oyó cómo la gente a su alrededor formaba un círculo alrededor de ellos y hacía apuestas sobre quien iba a ganar. De repente, Maya sintió cómo unas enormes y cálidas manos la rodeaban la cintura y la alzaban en volandas apartándola del abusón (que estaba agazapado en el suelo rodeando su cabeza con sus brazos).

-¡Huckleberry suéltame! –gritó Maya viendo como el vaquero la cogía como si de una muñeca se tratase sin ningún esfuerzo. -¡Tengo que encargarme de ese imbécil!

-No te metas en líos por su culpa –parafraseó Lucas sus palabras.

-¡Ya es un poco tarde para mí! ¡Suéltame!


	31. Farkle VI

_Farkle VI_

Eran las seis y media y Riley todavía no había llegado. Habían quedado en hacer los deberes de Ciencias después de clase y ella no solía retrasarse. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Farkle se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca con la intención de buscarla. Se encontró a Zay en un pasillo cercano y le hizo un gesto.

-¡Zay! ¿Has visto a Riley?

-La vi antes… a las dos, iba con Maya a clase para recoger su proyecto de Economía… ¡igual está con Lucas!

A Farkle se le entristeció el semblante tras esa exclamación. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido? Ahora que tenía a Lucas seguramente querría pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese con él. Era normal, después de todo eran pareja… si, eran una maldita pareja.

-¿Y tú adónde vas?

-A mi taquilla, voy a recoger mis cosas… ¡este fin de semana Lucas y yo vamos a Texas!

-¡Oh! –se sorprendió Farkle. –No lo sabía, pensaba que os quedaríais al partido… ¿no necesitan a Lucas?

-No, Jordan va a jugar en su puesto

-¿Cómo es que vais a Texas precisamente un fin de semana de partido? –preguntó Farkle aun sorprendido. No se imaginaba a Lucas dejando tirado al equipo porque sí.

-Lucas quiere hablar con alguien allí… ¡y yo tengo que reconocer que me muero de ganas por ver a Vanessa! –respondió Zay emocionado. –Llevamos sin vernos cuatro meses

-No sé cómo podéis mantener una relación así… al final los móviles y los ordenadores tampoco son sustituto del verdadero contacto

-¡Y lo dice el mismo que tiene toda la tecnología que se puede tener! –exclamó Zay riéndose.

-¿Por qué te crees que lo digo? Maya siempre ha tenido razón… como la realidad y el día a día no hay nada –suspiró Farkle apoyándose en la pared.

-Así que… Vanessa en estos cuatro meses ha podido haber conocido a algún jinete cachas… ¡eso me deja más tranquilo! –dijo Zay con sarcasmo. -¿Y tú que vas a hacer este fin de semana?

-Riley y yo habíamos quedado el sábado para ir a una exposición sobre Madame Curie… aunque pensándolo bien, igual está muy ocupada

Vio cómo Zay esbozaba una media sonrisa algo extraña.

-Parece que eso te importa mucho

-¡Claro! Somos… amigos –dijo Farkle con esfuerzo. -¿A quién no le importan sus amigos?

-Ya –replicó Zay sin perder aquella media sonrisa. –Amigos

-Sí, amigos –repitió Farkle algo más cortante de lo que pretendía. –Eso es lo que somos

-Farkle, ya tengo un amigo que tiene por costumbre guardarse lo que siente para sí mismo… no me gustaría tener otro igual

¡Sí, eso era fácil decirlo cuando uno sabía que no iba a ser rechazado! Evidentemente estaba hablando de Lucas pero… Lucas estaba con Riley y nunca había tenido problema para decirle que le gustaba.

-No es el mismo caso, estoy seguro de que Lucas se reprime en muchos aspectos… pero a la hora de expresar lo que siente por alguien con quien quiere estar nunca se ha cortado –dijo Farkle diciendo lo que pensaba.

-Seguro –murmuró Zay con ironía en voz baja. –Bueno, te tengo que dejar… tengo que ir a hacer la maleta, ¡qué pases un buen fin de semana Farkle!

Viendo como Zay se dirigía a su taquilla, Farkle se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho. ¿Si Lucas Friar se sentía inseguro con las chicas que les quedaba a los demás?


	32. Zay VI

_Zay VI_

-¡Dios, qué nervios! –exclamó Zay mientras movía el reposabrazos hacia arriba y hacia debajo de forma histérica.

-Zay, te lo pido por favor… para –dijo Luke que iba a su lado y estaba intentando dormir.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo esperar para ver a Vanessa! Le quiero contar que Maya y yo quedamos quintos en un concurso de profesionales

-¿No se lo habías contado ya?

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa –respondió Zay.

Lo cierto era que en su momento ni siquiera se acordó de contárselo. Podía parecer extraño que no le hubiese contado a su novia lo más importante que le había pasado desde que fue a Nueva York… pero no se había acordado. Puede que Farkle tuviese razón y realmente la distancia fuera una asesina de relaciones.

-Intenta dormir Zay… Pappy Joe nos va a llevar a una barbacoa en cuento aterricemos, nos conviene estar descansados –murmuró Lucas medio adormilado.

Vio cómo Luke se acomodaba mejor en su almohada y cerraba los ojos. Zay sabía que debería seguir el consejo de Lucas y descansar pero no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido y se dirigió a uno de los pequeños baños laterales del avión. Cuando quería pensar siempre iba al baño, era el mejor sitio para hacerlo.

¿Quería seguir estando con Vanessa? Esa pregunta le atormentaba. Cuando estaba en Texas y ella le ignoraba deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le prestase atención, pero ahora que se había asentado en Nueva York… puede que lo mejor fuese romper antes de que la relación se rompiese por sí misma. Suspiró nervioso y salió del baño decidido. Parecía que la escapada a Texas iba a ser más dura de lo que habían planeado en un principio.

Aterrizaron en Austin dos horas después. Tenían la leve esperanza de que Pappy Joe les dejase descansar un rato para recuperarse del viaje, pero en cuanto vieron la tropa que había venido a recibirles esas esperanzas se fueron por la ventana.

-¡Oh, genial! –exclamó Luke cansado viéndoles de lejos desde la recogida de equipajes. –Creo que mi abuelo se ha traído a todo el pueblo

-Es lo que pasa por ser el nieto de un gran terrateniente Luke –dijo Zay dándole una palmada en la espalda. –No te vienes nunca, es normal que está ilusionado

-Lo que pasa es que quiere convencerme para que vuelva a Texas, dice que Nueva York me ha ablandado… ¡ya conoces a mi abuelo!

-Tampoco se le puede culpar, es producto de su época –dijo Zay distinguiendo a Pappy Joe detrás de toda la multitud. -¡Mírale! ¡Parece recién salido de una película de los 50!

-Me ha ofrecido el rancho –dijo Luke en voz baja. –Dice que al dedicarse mi padre a viajar yo tengo que heredar esa responsabilidad… por eso quiere que vuelva cuanto antes, quiere empezar a instruirme desde ahora

-¿No es bueno? –preguntó Zay viendo el ceño fruncido de Luke. –Siendo el dueño del rancho podrás dedicarte a lo que te plazca... ¿no querías ser veterinario? ¡Podrías pasarte la vida cuidando de los caballos!

-No quiero limitarme Zay –replicó Luke mientras se dirigían a la salida arrastrando las maletas. –Nueva York me gusta, no sé si quiero volver

-Yo sólo te digo que no hay mucha gente que tenga lo que tienes tú, yo voy a tener que labrarme el futuro por mi cuenta… ¡créeme, si mi familia tuviese los recursos que tiene la tuya no descartaría su ayuda tan deprisa… y menos aun teniendo en cuenta que podrías dedicarte a lo que siempre has querido!

-¿Tan horrible es que quiera llegar a mi objetivo por otra vía? –preguntó Luke molesto.

-Eso sólo lo dicen los que tienen el futuro asegurado, los que tienen un sitio adónde ir si sus aspiraciones se truncan

No tuvieron oportunidad de seguir hablando. La tropa que había llevado Pappy Joe se echó sobre ellos como perros salvajes sin darles ni siquiera espacio para respirar. Vio cómo Pappy Joe se acercaba de manera ceremoniosa y se erguía delante de su nieto. Era un hombre intimidante… siempre lo había sido. Zay se acordaba perfectamente de la primera vez que fue a casa de Luke a jugar, vio a su abuelo mirándoles desde la escalera y aquella fue una imagen que no dejó de aparecer en sus pesadillas hasta que cumplió los seis años (ese cumpleaños Pappy Joe le regaló un poni).

-Luke –dijo Pappy Joe cara a cara con su nieto. –Me alegro de verte

-Igualmente abuelo –dijo Luke con seriedad.


	33. Riley VI

_Riley VI_

Eran las doce y media de la noche del viernes. Oía cómo discutían su padre y su madre. Las paredes de su cuarto no eran tan gruesas después de todo.

-¡No debería estar pasando por esto! ¡Esos chavales son unos animales!

-Cory, ¿cómo eras tú a su edad? ¡Sabes que el instituto no es fácil, la respuesta no es que cambiemos de instituto!

Tras lo ocurrido con Jason Drew, su padre había comenzado a alterarse de verdad.

-Topanga… ¿No estarás defendiendo a ese chico? –oyó cómo preguntaba su padre en tono en tono enfadado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? –oyó cómo replicaba su madre. –Ese chico se merece los dos días de expulsión que le han tocado… pero no puedes obligar al resto de los alumnos a que acepten a Riley por la fuerza, las cosas no funcionan así

-¡Es nuestra hija!

-Sí, es nuestra hija… y siempre será nuestra hija para nosotros… pero por mucho que nos pese, tiene que aprender a desenvolverse por sí misma, ¿por qué llamaste a Smackle a la sala de profesores y la acusaste de dejar a Riley fuera del club de Ciencias?

-¡Riley lo estaba pasando mal!

-¿Pero por qué te metiste tú? –oyó cómo gritaba su madre. -¡Tú no pintabas nada en ese asunto!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y la cabeza de su hermano apareció asomándose.

-Riley, ¿puedo dormir contigo? –preguntó Auggie subiéndose a la cama sin pedir permiso.

Riley no sabía por qué Auggie pedía las cosas, siempre acababa haciendo lo que quería al margen de la respuesta que le diesen.

-¿Tengo elección? –le preguntó a su vez Riley intentando sonreír.

-No me dejan dormir porque están discutiendo por ti… me debes una –susurró Auggie metiéndose entre las sábanas.

Riley sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza estrechándole contra ella. Aquella noche le necesitaba más ella a él que él a ella.

-Me estás aplastando –dijo Auggie intentando librarse un poco de su abrazo.

-Perdona

-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó Auggie sin miramientos.

-Cosas de mayores Auggie –respondió Riley mirando al techo de su habitación.

Mientras oía los ligeros ronquidos de su hermano, Riley pensó en lo que había ocurrido. Lucas y Maya habían saltado a defenderla en cuento vieron que alguien se metía con ella. No le había gustado que Lucas hubiese agarrado de esa forma a Jason… y le había gustado aún menos que Maya hubiera saltado sobre él de esa forma. Tendría que hablar con ella… ¡Lucas era su novio! ¡No era normal que él y Maya se tratasen de esa forma!


	34. Lucas VI

_Lucas VI_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Cuánto tiempo Lucas! –exclamó Lionel levantándose de su diván para saludarle. –Esperaba que no tuvieses que acudir a mí

-Yo esperaba lo mismo

-Dime, ¿qué quieres contarme? Debe de ser importante si consideras que no se puede resolver por teléfono

Lucas suspiró e hizo lo que Lionel le indicaba, lo que tantas veces hizo durante su último año en Texas: tumbarse en aquel diván reclinable. Después de lo ocurrido, su madre insistió en que fuese a un psicólogo. Por supuesto, su abuelo dijo que un hombre de verdad no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún charlatán para enfrentarse a sus miedos.

-He estado evitando las peleas o cualquier situación que pueda meterme en problemas

-No recuerdo que fuese eso lo que te aconsejé –dijo Lionel sentándose a su vez en el diván de al lado.

-Dijiste que debía controlar mis reacciones

-Sí, pero evitar las confrontaciones no te va a ayudar… no eres una persona que se quede al margen de las injusticias Lucas y lo sabes

-¿Me estás diciendo que vaya repartiendo puñetazos a todos los abusones con los que me encuentre? –preguntó Lucas sin poder evitar reírse. -¿Qué clase de psicólogo eres tú?

-El psicólogo al que has venido a ver… y me atrevo a pensar que es porque tu método no te está sirviendo

Lucas negó con la cabeza y la apoyó en el diván.

-Esto no tiene que ver con eso… tengo… tengo otro tipo de problema

-Soy todo oídos

-Verás, hay una chica…

-Me alegro por ti

-¡No! ¡Bueno sí! Pero… no… esta chica no es mi chica, mi chica es otra… ¡es su mejor amiga! –exclamó Lucas convenciéndose a sí mismo.

-Entendido, la chica en cuestión no es tu chica sino que es la mejor amiga de tu chica –dijo Lionel atando los hilos.

-Exacto

-Si no es tu chica, ¿qué pasa con ella?

Lucas suspiró de nuevo y cogió aire. Tenía que decírselo, puede que fuese la única persona capaz de ayudarle.

-Cada vez que pienso en esa chica, o cada vez que la toco o me toca sin querer yo… me… me…

-Tu cuerpo reacciona –adivinó Lionel sonriendo. –Lucas es normal, tienes dieciséis años y…

-¡Llego hasta el final! –exclamó Lucas alterado. – ¡Con el mínimo roce, con la mínima palabra, con el mínimo gesto de esa chica… llego hasta el final! ¿Es eso normal?

-Ahora ya, ya veo cual es el problema –asintió Lionel. -¿Conoces mucho a esta chica?

-Es una gran amiga, desde que llegué a Nueva York conectamos de una manera que ninguno de los dos puede explicar

-¡Oh!

-¡No es lo que te imaginas! –se apresuró a explicarle Lucas. –Es sólo que… es como si ella pudiese ver a través de mí, ver cosas que los demás no pueden ver… ¡ni siquiera Zay!

-¿Ni siquiera Zay?

-A Zay le cuento lo que me pasa, a ella no tengo que contárselo… es como si parte de ella lo intuyese

-Y eso te asusta

Lucas miró al techo de la consulta con expresión pérdida. ¡Claro que le asustaba! ¡Tenía miedo de Maya desde el mismo segundo que la conoció!

-Sea como sea… ¡no debería tener esta reacción!

-Lucas, hay veces en las que nuestro cuerpo nos avisa

-¿Nos avisa de qué?

-De lo que nuestra cabeza no quiere aceptar

-Oye, mi chica siempre ha sido Riley… ¡es Riley!

-¿Riley es la chica o es tu chica?

-Es mi chica, la mejor amiga de la chica… la chica se llama Maya

-Sí, mejor ponerles nombres porque si no va a ser un lío –dijo Lionel dejando su carpeta a un lado. –No estoy sugiriendo nada Lucas… pero como siempre, estás reprimiendo lo que sientes… ¡al final tu problema es siempre el mismo!

-¡No Lionel! –exclamó Lucas lívido sentándose en el diván. -¡Me fui a Nueva York para empezar de nuevo… para ser mejor persona, para dejar atrás lo que pasó aquí!

-Huiste –le corrigió Lionel. –No te fuiste, huiste… que es algo distinto

-¡Hice algo horrible, era una persona horrible!

Lionel le miró entrecerrando los ojos, como evaluándole.

-¿Me estás haciendo una radiografía?

-Dices que eras una persona horrible… defendías a tus amigos, luchabas contra las injusticias, te rebelabas contra las ataduras… ¿por qué piensas que eras una persona horrible?

-Lo que pasó…

-Tuviste una mala reacción, cualquiera puede tenerla

-Tengo la impresión de que quieres que sea un guerrillero –dijo Lucas soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Lucas, cuando las personas se pasan de la raya siempre hay un periodo de reflexión… es normal que se planteen las típicas cuestiones de: ¿es así como quiero ser? ¿Es así como soy?... pero tarde o temprano se tienen que enfrentar con lo que han hecho, con sus demonios… ¡no hay otra forma de seguir adelante!

-¡Yo he seguido adelante!

-Tú todavía estás en la fase de: ¿es así cómo quiero ser?... ¿acaso has vuelto a ver o a hablar con alguno de tus antiguos compañeros? ¿Con los que tuviste el problema? ¡No, huiste a Nueva York dispuesto a convertirte en una "persona mejor"!

-¿Tan horrible es que quiera ser mejor persona? ¡He borrado todo lo malo que tenía!

-No lo has borrado, lo has reprimido… y lo que tú llamas "todo lo malo" son los primeros trece años de tu vida y cualquiera que te haya conocido sabe que no eras un mal chico… muchas veces el bien y el mal no son más que conceptos que nosotros mismos adjudicamos según lo que nos interesa

-¿No crees que el bien pueda existir? ¿Qué el universo nos da un camino a seguir que nos lleve por el buen camino?

-No quería entrar en cuestiones de creencias, pero ya que tú pareces muy influido por ello es posible que lo entiendas de esta forma… crees en la existencia de un camino marcado que nos lleva hacia el bien, ¿correcto?

-Sí

-¿Crees que el universo nos lleva a todos y que debemos dejarnos guiar?

-Si

-Sí todos tenemos un "buen" camino predestinado… ¿cómo es que sigue habiendo sufrimiento en el mundo?

-La gente muchas veces no sigue ese camino

-¿Un niño pequeño que muere de hambre en un país sin recursos lo hace porque es "el buen camino"? ¿Todos los civiles inocentes que mueren en las guerras y en los ataques terroristas lo hacen porque es "el buen camino"?

-¿Estás intentando que pierda mi fe en el universo? –preguntó Lucas con sarcasmo.

-En absoluto, pero quiero que me des una respuesta… según el universo… ¿por qué es así? ¿Por qué muchas veces acaban pagando justos por pecadores?

-Si lo supiese no estaría aquí –respondió Lucas deprimido volviéndose a tumbar en el diván.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que desde tu punto de vista, desde el punto de vista de alguien que cree que hay un buen camino a seguir, el problema sea precisamente que malinterpretamos las señales? ¿Qué nos empeñamos en ver un camino que sólo existe en nuestra cabeza e ignoramos el verdadero?

Lucas se quedó pensando largo y tendido sobre lo que le había dicho Lionel. No hablaron de nada más, Lionel decía que un psicólogo estaba para ayudar a las personas a encontrar su dilema, no para solucionárselo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el charlatán? –le preguntó su abuelo cuando se montaron en la ranchera. -¡Es increíble que la gente pague para oír chorradas!

Lucas se quedó en silencio intentando oír únicamente el ruido del motor.

-Tienes que enfrentarte al mundo como un hombre Luke… o dominas tus miedos o ellos te dominan a ti

Había oído tantas veces aquella frase que se la sabía de memoria. Esa frase fue la primera que dijo que cuando empezó a vocalizar correctamente. Fue la misma frase que su abuelo le dijo a Maya cuando le preguntó si no estaría orgulloso de él en caso de que no se subiera al toro de Tombstone.

-¿Tu siempre has dominado tus miedos abuelo?

-Uno aprende a hacerlo, pero cuando lo consigues hay otra encrucijada a la vuelta de la esquina… ¿te acuerdas de cuando te apuntaste al año pasado al torneo de Tombstone?

Lucas asintió reprimiendo una risa. Tenía gracia que ambos hubiesen pensado en aquel mismo momento.

-No te haces una idea de lo que me recordaste a mí cuando tenía tu edad

-¿Montaste al Tombstone a mi edad?

-Sí, pero no conseguí tan buen tiempo como tú… en aquella época todo lo que eran los muchachos se definía por cuanto aguantaban en aquel toro, aun así no lo hice mal

-¿Cuál es el punto de la historia?

-El que he dicho antes… siempre hay un nuevo reto a la vuelta de la esquina, el chico que montó a Tombstone después de mi estuvo un tiempo inconsciente cuando cayó… recuerdo que toda su familia fue a atenderle cuando se cayó, y su novia también… pero hubo un miembro de aquella familia que no se movió de su sitio entre el público… era una chica, su hermana… se quedó allí plantada sin casi poder moverse… ¡después me enteré de que fue ella la que llamó a la ambulancia que vino cinco minutos después!... él ya se había despertado, estaba bien e insistía en que no era necesario que se lo llevasen al hospital… ¡pero su hermana gritó como una loca psicópata hasta que se lo llevaron!

Lucas se rio imaginándose la escena.

-¡Su hermana debía de ser de armas tomar!

-¡Ya lo creo! Era insoportable… cuando se lo llevaron me acerque a ella y le dije que no fuera tan exagerada, que su hermano había sido un valiente por haber montado en el toro y que no era justo que le arruinara su momento… ¿sabes lo que me contestó?

-¿Qué?

-"Podía haber muerto en ese estúpido toro, los hombres sois idiotas… ¡no te atrevas a juzgarme vaquero de mierda!"

-¿Vaquero de mierda?

-Esa chica vivía en pleno centro de Austin… no era como nosotros que vivíamos en las afueras

-¿Qué fue de ella? –preguntó Lucas con interés.

-Ahora está enterrada en nuestro panteón familiar, estará esperándome para darme una paliza… ¡seguro que no le gustó nada que yo te presionase para que participases en el torneo!

-¿Era la abuela? –preguntó Lucas atónito.

-La misma… ¡no te haces una idea de lo que me costó que se casase conmigo! En cuanto la conocí supe que iba a ser la protagonista de todas mis pesadillas... ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en el que me enamoré de ella, simplemente me desperté un día y lo supe


	35. Smackle V

_Smackle V_

-Vaya, esto es algo gordo –le dijo Smackle a Maya con la carta en las manos.

Maya y ella habían quedado algo antes aquella mañana de lunes. Le había dicho que tenía noticias y que quería compartirlas primero con ella. No sabía por qué, daba por supuesto que la primera persona a la que le contaba todo era a Riley. Smackle suponía que a pesar de que Maya estuviese superando lo de Lucas, su relación con Riley había cambiado un poco. Y era normal que pasase.

Smackle comprendía a la perfección porqué Maya se había empeñado en seguir manteniendo la amistad que tenía con Riley, después de todo durante muchos años fue esa amistad la que la salvó en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban en el instituto las cosas eran distintas y lo de Lucas sólo había servido para remarcar esa distinción. Smackle veía que tanto Riley como Maya, especialmente Maya, se estaban esforzando en mantener la misma relación que tenían antes… pero las circunstancias habían cambiado.

-¡Sí, estoy… estoy emocionada! –exclamó Maya sin poder evitar sonreír. – ¡No puedo creer que el MOMA haya aceptado mi solicitud!

-Te quieren todo el verano –comentó Smackle mientras leía la carta.

-Sí, al final parece que las dos vamos a tener un verano ocupado

Smackle asintió sonriendo. Ella también había compartido con Maya sus buenas noticias. La MIT quería a los mejores estudiantes de Ciencias del país para darles un curso de verano… ¡y la habían elegido a ella! ¡La única alumna de primero que iba a ir a ese cursillo! Era un verdadero honor, todo el mundo sabía que si te aceptaban en aquellos cursillos tenías un pie dentro.

-Te enviaré fotos de Massachusetts –le prometió Smackle.

-Y yo te enviaré fotos de Manhattan –correspondió a su vez Maya riéndose.

-¿De qué serviría que mandases fotos de Manhattan? Ya vivo aquí

-¡Oh, vamos! Si tú me mandas fotos yo también tengo que hacerlo… además, así no sentirás nostalgia

-Massachusetts está prácticamente aquí al lado

Entraron al instituto y se encontraron cara a cara con Riley cuando llegaron a las taquillas.

-¡Riles, tengo noticias! –exclamó Maya emocionada acercándose a ella.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo –le dijo Riley a Maya en tono serio. –Smackle

-Riley

Desde lo que pasó con el club de Ciencias, Riley y ella no se hablaban demasiado. Vio cómo Maya y Riley se iban juntas a la barandilla mientras ella abría su taquilla.

-¡Hey Smackle! –oyó cómo la saludaba Zay que acababa de llegar junto a Lucas. -¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-Ciencia, ciencia y más ciencia… ¿qué tal por Texas?

-Barbacoa, barbacoa y más barbacoa –respondió Zay apoyándose en la taquilla de Maya. –Oh y… Vanessa y yo hemos roto

Smackle no supo qué decir ante eso. Sabía de sobra lo dura que podía ser una ruptura y aunque Zay tenía la suerte de no tener que ver a Vanessa día tras día, no significaba que no doliese. Ella nunca había sido buena consolando a las personas pero era consciente de que en ese tipo de situaciones había dar algún gesto o alguna palabra de apoyo.

-Vaya –dijo alzando la mano y poniéndosela a Zay en el hombro. –Lo siento

-¡Au! –exclamó Zay al sentir su mano. -¿Por qué me pegas?

-Estoy consolándote –dijo Smackle volviendo a extender su mano y a ponerla en el hombro de Zay.

-¡Pues para! –exclamó Zay apartándose.

-¿De qué están hablando Riley y Maya? –preguntó Lucas metiéndose en la conversación por primera vez sin apartar los ojos de las dos chicas en la barandilla.

-¿Me ves cara de adivina? –replicó Smarckle algo cortante.

Si quería saber de qué hablaban… ¿por qué no se acercaba a ellas y se lo preguntaba él mismo? Riley y Maya no tardaron mucho en acabar la conversación. Cuando se acercaron parecía que Riley estaba mucho más relajada.

-Lucas –saludó Riley acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¿Qué tal por Texas?

-Bien –respondió Lucas en tono algo confuso.

Puede que fuese porque las muestras de afecto normalmente se las guardaban para sus momentos a solas. Miró a Maya algo preocupada por su reacción, pero Maya se limitó a sonreírles despreocupada.

-Zay, ¿qué tal por vaquerolandia? –preguntó Maya acercándose a Zay y a ella.

-Bien, aunque he roto con Vanessa

-Oh… que pena, hacíais buena pareja

-Ya, pero es lo que pasa con las relaciones a distancia

Maya le acarició suavemente en el hombro y Zay la sonrió. Acto seguido, el chico giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Ves Smackle? ¡Así es como se hace!


	36. Riley VII

_Riley VII_

Había quedado con Lucas a las ocho y media y eran las ocho y veinte. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Bien, estaba bien. Era una cita con su novio, tampoco era el fin del mundo. Nunca había sido el fin del mundo. Su noviazgo con Lucas iba de maravilla… se imaginaba tranquilamente casada con él en el futuro. Pero, ¿y si…? ¿y si había algo más?

Lucas y ella hablaban cuando quedaban y se lo pasaban muy bien. La única vez que hicieron algo más fue tras el concurso de Ciencias y… y fue muy extraño. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando hizo aquello. Fue incómodo, y sabía que para Lucas también lo fue. A veces se quedaba pensando en cómo se hubiese desarrollado la escena si hubiese estado con los ojos abiertos… hubiese sido… hubiese sido… raro. Sólo de pensarlo le entraba la risa. Sabía que Maya no tenía ese problema, por eso había hablado con ella. Quería que la enseñara a no sentirse así, Maya nunca había tenido ningún problema a la hora de tocar a Lucas.

Las palabras de Maya se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza: "Recuerda que queréis estar juntos, si no fuese así no estaríais saliendo… seguro que eso surge de forma espontánea, es lo que queréis". ¿Era lo que ella quería? Siempre había querido estar con Lucas, pero nunca había pensado en… en… estar con él físicamente. Puede que si practicasen más no se le hiciese tan extraño.

Oyó cómo el timbre sonaba y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Lucas –saludó Riley alegremente. –Pasa

Su novio la sonrió y entró en la casa dejando la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mesita de la sala de estar.

-No sabía que era lo que querías ver, así he traído varias opciones que…

Mejor no pensarlo. "Sé espontanea" se dijo así misma internamente. Sin dejar que Lucas pronunciase una palabra más, se acercó rápidamente a él y le plantó un beso en la boca. Él le correspondió de forma educada como siempre. Estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, sin ningún tipo de aviso introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lucas de manera casi feroz. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apartó de ella al instante.

-¿Qué?... Riley, ¿qué haces? –la preguntó respirando con dificultad.

-Intentaba ser espontanea –respondió ella con sinceridad.

-Pero… Riley, eso no ha sido precisamente espontaneo

-¿Es que no te ha gustado?

-Yo… ¡sí, claro que me ha gustado!... no es eso, es que… yo… bueno, me ha pillado por sorpresa

Lucas empezó a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor, puede que buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Es que nunca funcionamos así –dijo finalmente el chico.

-Lo sé –coincidió Riley. –Pero he pensado que puede que debamos empezar a hacerlo… ¿no es eso lo que hacen los novios?

-Sí, supongo que si

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sentaron en el sofá, el uno frente al otro. Ahora que Lucas la había cortado ya no sabía cómo volver a seguir por ese camino. Lucas la ahorró tener que empezar ella. El chico inspiró profundamente y se acercó para besarla con cuidado. Puede que lo mejor fuese empezar así.

Se besaron durante unos segundos. Besar a Lucas era muy agradable, era un verdadero caballero. Llegado el momento Riley decidió que había que dar un paso adelante y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Al ver esto Lucas se alejó de nuevo y evitó mirarla.

-Riley, ¿Qué haces? –la preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la pared.

-Yo, creí que sería buena idea –dijo ella cabizbaja.

Al notar su tono de tristeza Lucas volvió a mirarla y volvió a atar los botones que se había desabrochado.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo de esta forma?

-No lo sé… ¡es lo que deberíamos hacer!

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?

-¡La lógica! ¡La lógica lo dice! ¡Llevamos oficialmente juntos desde Año Nuevo! ¡Y extraoficialmente desde hace más tiempo aún! No me digas que nunca lo has pensado

-Riley –dijo Lucas abriendo y cerrando su boca. Se veía que le estaba costando pensar lo que debía decir en aquel momento. –Si te soy sincero yo… era algo que… que seguramente di por sentado pero… ¡pero nunca me he imaginado haciéndolo!

Sabía que no podía reprocharle aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo?

-Lo que pasó la noche del concurso de Ciencias… ¿cómo te sentiste?

-Extrañado –le contestó Lucas mirándola con algo de miedo. Puede que temiese su reacción.- ¡Fue agradable, no me entiendas mal!... pero, no sé… nunca te había visto de esa forma y…

-No hace falta que sigas Lucas –dijo Riley apoyando la espalda en el sofá. –Ya lo has dejado claro… y la verdad es que… yo me siento igual que tú

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Lucas con alivio en la voz.

-De verdad

-¡Menos mal! –exclamó el chico echándose hacia atrás con ella. –Perdona, lo último que quiero es ofenderte

-Tranquilo Lucas… puede que no estemos preparados para dar este paso –suspiró Riley. –Es mi culpa por haberlo presionado

Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos. Vio cómo la manecilla que marcaba los segundos del reloj giraba y giraba sin parar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa con Lucas, en la misma posición en la que solían estar siempre que quedaban solos… el uno junto al otro pero sin apenas tocarse. Con sus cuerpos mirando hacia delante, nunca estaban girados el uno hacia el otro a no ser que decidiesen besarse… cosa que casi nunca pasaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Lucas… ¿qué estamos haciendo? –preguntó sin mirarle.

-No lo sé –respondió él con voz ausente.

-Puede nosotros… que nuestra relación en ese sentido no… no…

-Que no funcione –terminó Lucas por ella.

Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Lo vio en los ojos de Lucas y sabía que los suyos también lo reflejaban.

-Me gustas Riley Matthews –dijo Lucas colocándola un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Tú también me gustas Lucas Friar –correspondió Riley sonriéndole con ternura.

Eligieron ver la comedia. En aquel momento ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para ver una de amor.


	37. Zay VII

_Zay VII_

No lo habían dicho en voz alta, pero tampoco hacía falta. Era un secreto a gritos: Lucas y Riley habían roto. Lo notaba. Los gestos forzados habían cesado. Sin embargo, es muy posible que Zay fuese el único en darse cuenta de la ruptura.

No es que los demás fuesen menos receptivos en lo referente a ese tipo de cuestiones, es que realmente su relación nunca dejó de ser la misma. Eran dos personas que tenían una gran complicidad y que se admiraban el uno al otro… lo que había derivado en una sólida amistad. Se alegraba de que hubiesen decidido probar, es posible que de no haberlo hecho se hubiesen preguntado siempre qué pudo haber pasado. Los "¿y si?" que quedaban pendientes eran cabos sin atar que podían llegar a fastidiar futuras relaciones.

Sin embargo, la principal razón por la que los demás no se daban cuenta era porque no estaban pasando por un periodo de luto. De hecho, se sentían más cómodos el uno con el otro de lo que nunca lo habían estado… y eso era decir mucho.

-Me alegro de que el curso ya esté acabando –dijo Smackle una tarde en la que Farkle, ella y Zay estaban tomando un batido en Topanga's. Maya estaba al caer y Lucas y Riley tenían entrenamiento.

-¿Acabando? ¡Todavía quedan los exámenes! –se quejó Zay frunciendo el ceño. –Y me coinciden con las exhibiciones de mi grupo de baile

-Estudia para los exámenes entre horas y dedica dos horas por las tardes a las extraescolares –le aconsejó Farkle bebiendo de su batido. –Así es como lo hago yo

-Farkle te olvidas de un pequeñísimo pero muy importante detalle… soy un cazurro –dijo Zay con tristeza. -¡No me da la cabeza! ¡Nunca me ha dado!

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a estudiar? –preguntó Smackle con su voz de robot. –Yo podría hacerte un calendario

-No funcionaría… créeme, no sería la primera vez que alguien me organiza un plan de estudios… ¡pero no puedo! ¡Al final nunca lo sigo! Siempre me acabo distrayendo

-Pues elimina de tu vida las distracciones –comentó Smackle sin más. –Plantéatelo como un reto, ponte estímulos y prohibiciones… por ejemplo, podrías deshacerte de la televisión hasta que terminasen los exámenes… y sólo la recuperarías si tu nota media es de por lo menos un C+

-Es un buen método –coincidió Farkle.

-¿No lo estaréis diciendo en serio? –preguntó Zay anonadado.

-Si funciona…. ¿por qué no? ¡Podríamos entrar en tu cuarto y llevarnos todos tus posters de Beyoncé!

-¡Sí, los guardaríamos como rehenes hasta que sacases buenas notas! –exclamó Smackle contenta.

¡Malditos cerebritos! ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de esa gente? ¡Estaban enfermos!

-A Beyoncé no me la toca nadie –dijo Zay en tono amenazador. –Beyoncé es sagrada, Beyoncé es una diosa, Beyoncé es una…

-Cantante y punto –terminó Farkle la frase por él. –Si te soy sincero jamás entenderé la idolatría que siente la gente hacia cantantes, actores y deportistas… nunca he creído que la idolatría sea apropiada, pero si se idolatrase a alguien… ¿por qué no a un científico?

-Porque son un muermo –respondió Zay sonriente. –Sería muy deprimente

-Es aún más deprimente estar pendiente de todas las rupturas del mundo de Hollywood –dijo Smackle coincidiendo con Farkle, como no. –Es como si la gente no tuviese vida propia

-Somos una sociedad de cotillas y oportunistas –dijo Zay asintiendo con la cabeza. –Es cierto, eso lo admito… ¡pero en parte es por eso por lo que tenemos encanto!

-¿De qué sirve tener encanto si no se hace nada productivo?

-Oye, no es culpa de la gente –dijo Zay apoyando un codo en sillón. -¿Qué se puede hacer cuando los medios te bombardean de esa forma?

-El periodismo de verdad está muerto –dijo Smackle con tristeza. –Nuestro futuro es el maldito TMZ

Zay no pudo evitar reírse. Smackle siempre le hacía reír, no podía evitarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó la chica cortante.

-De nada, de nada… dices que la gente debería estar más pendiente de su propia vida y ni siquiera te das cuenta de las rupturas que se dan a tu alrededor

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Farkle con curiosidad.

¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Se le había escapado! ¡Genial!

-Nada, nada… ¿os apetece otro batido? –les preguntó Zay nervioso intentando cambiar de tema.

Farkle y Smackle le miraban extrañados. No lo iban a dejar pasar. ¡Maldita sea su bocaza!

-¿A qué te referías Zay?

-Yo… veréis –empezó diciendo Zay. –Tengo… sospechas de que… Riley y Lucas ya no están juntos

-¡¿QUÉ?!

La voz provenía de la puerta de la cafetería. Allí estaba Maya, paralizada y mirándole sin parpadear. Farkle tampoco se había quedado indiferente al escuchar la noticia… tenía un brillo esperanzador en la mirada. Maya, al contrario, echaba lava ardiente por los ojos.

-¡Yo me lo cargo! ¡YO ME LO CARGO! –gritó dando la vuelta hacia la calle y echando a correr.

Zay se imaginaba adónde iba. Dios, Lucas iba a matarle… si es que Maya no mataba antes a Lucas.


	38. Maya VII

_Maya VII_

La gente se apartaba de su camino cuando pasaba. Debía de echar chispas. ¡Maldito Ranger Rick! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido romper con Riley? ¿Es que acaso creía que existía alguien mejor que ella? Maya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Saber que Riley estaba sufriendo la enfurecía. La enfurecía de una manera que no podía controlar. Le había hecho daño a Riley y ese era el peor delito que alguien podía cometer. Maya no pensaba parar hasta que metiese en un hoyo el cadáver de Huckelberry.

No había nadie en la campo de futbol, debían de estar en los vestuarios. Sin pensárselo, Maya se dirigió hacia allí con paso decidido.

Los chicos se la quedaban mirando boquiabiertos a medida que pasaba. Los que reaccionaban a tiempo intentaban taparse con lo que podían. Los rumores de "chica en el vestuario" empezaron a llenar el vaporoso ambiente. Maya se paró justo antes de llegar a las duchas.

-¡Busco a Lucas Friar! –gritó a pleno pulmón. -¡Tranquilos, no he venido a observar los diminutos cacahuetes que tenéis entre las piernas! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me digáis dónde está Ranger Rick para que pueda arrancarle la cabeza!

Los chicos del equipo la dedicaron miradas que iban desde la curiosidad al miedo. Al ver que nadie la respondía, Maya sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo puso en modo cámara.

-¡Como no me digáis dónde está las chicas de este instituto van a saber lo pequeñas que tenéis las pelotas! –amenazó Maya apuntándoles con el móvil.

-Está en las duchas –respondió uno ellos.

-Gracias

Maya se encaminó hacia delante y entró en las duchas. Al igual que en el vestuario de las chicas, las duchas eran colectivas. No se libró del agua, a medida que pasaba se iba mojando cada vez más. No apartó la vista del frente en ningún momento por mucha curiosidad que tuviese (no estaba tan necesitada). Todos los que estaban en las duchas salieron corriendo al ver que se acercaba. Todos excepto uno.

Estaba de espaldas. Veía cómo los anchos músculos de su espalda se tensaban. Las gotas de agua seguían su camino hacia abajo para deslizarse suavemente por los glúteos de su trasero. Maya no pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerase al contemplarle (menos mal que el agua aliviaba un poco su sofoco).

-He venido a matarte –le dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Has traído una pistola o lo vas a hacer con tus propias manos? –preguntó Lucas sin dejar de darle la espalda.

¿Cómo narices se atrevía a bromear? Tenía pensado matarle rápidamente… pero ahora le despellejaría vivo primero.

-Le has hecho daño a Riley… y vas a pagar por ello

Al oír esas palabras, Lucas se giró finalmente hacia ella. Maya reprimió un gemido al verle. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo (hombre, aquel no podía ser llamado un cuerpo de chico). A los demás ni siquiera les había mirado. Los ojos de la chica no podían evitar recorrer cada fragmento de piel que tenía a la vista… ¡maldita sea! ¡Ese cuerpo era demasiado perfecto! ¿Quién podía tener un cuerpo así? Lo que más vergüenza la dio sin embargo fue que no pudo evitar mirar fijamente y durante varios segundos su… su… su enorme…

-¿Ves algo que te interese? –le preguntó el muy imbécil con chulería. A pesar de que sus músculos contraídos demostraban que estaba nervioso, él sabía que en aquellos momentos llevaba la sartén por el mango. Porque sabía que por primera vez la había dejado en estado de shock. Maya era consciente de eso… podía leerle como un libro abierto.

-No tienes nada que me interese –dijo aun con la vista fija en su enorme… aparato.

-No lo parece –replicó él empezando a andar hacia ella.

Maya empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás a medida que él avanzaba. Subió la vista hacia sus ojos (por fin) y allí la mantuvo intentando no dejarse afectar por la desnudez de Huckelberry. Fue yendo hacia atrás paso tras paso hasta que su espalda chocó contra la húmeda pared. Él estaba delante de ella también mirándola a los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos verdes reflejaban que ella no era la única a la que le estaban subiendo los colores. Sin decir una palabra, el chico acortó las distancias aún más y Maya pudo sentir levemente cómo un bulto rozaba su camiseta. ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué había sido tan impaciente? ¡La tenía arrinconada! Ni podía ni quería moverse de allí y eso la estaba poniendo frenética, aún más de lo que ya estaba. Abrió la boca y un sonido entrecortado salió de sus labios. ¡No podía ni vocalizar!

-¿Por qué asumes que fui yo quien rompió con ella? –susurró Lucas sin apartar la mirada.

-Ella nunca… nunca rompería contigo –contestó Maya tragando saliva. –Me pidió consejo para estar… estar contigo, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo si pensaba romper contigo?

-Ha sido de mutuo acuerdo – dijo Lucas acercándose a ella aún más de improviso.

Maya dio un gritito de exaltación al notar el cuerpo de Lucas presionado contra el suyo. Era tan enorme que la cubría entera. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Se había imaginado cómo sería ese momento durante mucho tiempo… prácticamente desde aquella noche en Texas. Aquella noche en Texas fue para ella un despertar en aquel sentido. Fue la primera vez que vio que alguien la deseaba físicamente… y no pudo evitar empezar a desearlo ella también. Y ahora, él mismo chico que hacía un año la miró intensamente bajo un manto de estrellas estaba presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra ella. Se miraron de nuevo: los dos estaban ruborizados, daba igual que estuvieran empapados, y a ambos les costaba respirar. Casi de repente, Maya notó que el bulto que antes sentía en su estómago (normal debido a la diferencia de altura) se endurecía hasta tener una consistencia pétrea.

-¡Ah! –gimió de la impresión. No había sentido nada más duro en su vida. –Entonces… entonces… ¿no rompiste tú con ella?

-Te lo acabo de decir- susurró Huckelberry con voz grave y ahogada.

-Sí, es verdad… no puedes pretender que lo haya oído estando tú como estás…

-Has sido tú la que se ha metido en las duchas –le volvió a susurrar Lucas con una sonrisa, esta vez en su oreja. –Y pienso dejarlo pasar

-¿Tus compañeros no van a decir nada?

-No es la primera vez que una chica se cuela en los vestuarios –dijo Lucas con un brillo divertido en la mirada. –Pero eso si… me debes un desnudo

Se apartó de ella sin dejar de mirarla y con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. ¡Qué rápido había cogido confianza el muy idiota! Le gustaba más cuando era un manojo de nervios.

Salió del vestuario empapada y conteniendo la respiración. Se tuvo que sentar en una grada cercana para no desmayarse. Vale… Riley y él habían roto. Y ella… ella… ¡no! ¡No! ¡Se había prometido a si misma que Lucas no estaría nunca más en su radar! Daba igual lo que sintiese. Lo que sentía era una atracción física y era evidente que él también… pero eso no constituye una excusa para una relación. Sin embargo, algo le decía que su amistad con él había pasado a otro nivel. Antes de que la situación del triángulo eclosionase el flirteo que se traían había sido cada vez más y más intenso… y por el brillo de sus ojos, sabía que él quería recuperar aquel flirteo. ¿Quería jugar con ella? ¡Perfecto! ¡Ella era una experta en el juego!


	39. Smackle VI

_Smackle VI_

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje muy raro de Lucas –le dijo Zay cuando volvió del baño. –Dice: GraciasGraciasGraciasGraciasGraciasGraciasGraciasTeQuieroTíoGracias

Smackle se limitó a mirar a Zay indiferente. Lucas nunca había sido objeto de su interés y la verdad era que lo que decía pocas veces tenía importancia. Sólo era interesante cuando sus reacciones hablaban por él… sería una magnifica cobaya de laboratorio.

-Puede que esté tomando drogas –dijo la chica dando un sorbo a su batido de frambuesa. –No me extrañaría

-Sea como sea me siento aliviado –reconoció Zay. –No sé qué he hecho para que me escriba esto, pero puede que no me destroce cuando le diga que se me ha escapado lo de la ruptura delante de Maya…

-Es posible que Maya ya haya ido a hablar con él y que la conversación no fuera desagradable –propuso Smackle. –Ha pasado una hora desde que se fue

-¡Eso lo dudo mucho! ¿Es que acaso no has visto como se ha ido?

-Puede que se haya relajado en el camino –razonó Smackle.

-Sigo sin creerme que tenga que ver con eso… además, aunque Lucas y ella hayan tenido una conversación razonada y agradable… ¿cómo sabría que he sido yo el que le ha dicho a Maya lo de la ruptura?

-Porque eres lo que vulgarmente la gente llama "un bocazas" –respondió Smackle tranquilamente.

Todos sabían que si en el grupo alguien se enteraba de algo de lo que no se tenía que enterar era culpa de Zay, en mayor o menor medida.

-Creo que me estás cogiendo demasiada confianza –dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres una persona a la que se le coge confianza rápidamente, eso hay que admitirlo… es una de tus pocas virtudes

-¡Con lo bien que has empezado la frase!... y como siempre la zancadilla al final… por cierto, ¿y Farkle?

-Se ha ido cuando estabas en el baño –respondió Smackle. –Parecía contento

-¡No me extraña! Sabiendo que está enamorado de Riley es normal que se tome bien la noticia de la ruptu…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Riley estaba de pie en la entrada. Justo en la misma postura en la que había estado Maya una hora antes. Smackle abrió ligeramente la boca y miró a Zay. El pobre estaba mirando a Riley como si no fuese del todo consciente de que estuviese allí. Acto seguido, una enfurecida Riley se giró hacia la calle y echó a andar hacia la izquierda.

-Dime que eso no acaba de pasar –susurró Zay con voz alterada. –Dime que ha sido mi imaginación

-¡He empezado a creer en los Deja Vu! –exclamó Smackle ilusionada tras su descubrimiento mientras Zay ponía cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Cuántas veces crees que se puede meter la pata en una sola tarde? –preguntó el chico con un suspiro.

-Es muy pronto para decirlo… todavía quedan dos horas para el anochecer –respondió Smackle.


	40. Riley VIII

_Riley VIII_

Los padres de Farkle la habían dicho que estaba en el laboratorio del instituto, así que allí estaba ella, respirando profundamente antes de entrar. No recordaba que hubiese estado tan furiosa nunca, tenía que tranquilizarse. Cogió la manilla de la puerta y giró. Farkle estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de prácticas… seguramente haciendo algún experimento de los que habían hecho en clase. En otras circunstancias seguramente se habría unido a él, pero en aquel momento necesitaba una explicación. Farkle giró la cabeza hacia ella y la sonrió. Aquello fue demasiado para Riley. Avanzó con paso decidido hacia él y le pegó un bofetón en la mejilla con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Farkle se tambaleó del golpe y por poco pierde el equilibrio. La miró con expresión dolida.

-¿Por qué has…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Farkle, aun con expresión dolida, la miró confuso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí? –preguntó Riley al borde de las lágrimas.

Farkle siguió en silencio. Una enorme marca roja empezó a notarse en su mejilla izquierda. Sabía que se había pasado, pero no había podido evitarlo.

-Todo este tiempo… ¿y no dijiste ni una palabra?... ¿desde cuándo…

-Desde siempre –replicó Farkle con dureza. Riley le miró sorprendida, nunca había utilizado ese tono con ella. Evidentemente lo de la bofetada no le había sentado nada bien. Pero si lo de "desde siempre" era cierto, sentía menos el habérsela dado.

-No me lo puedo creer –dijo Riley sentándose en un taburete cercano para recuperar la cordura.

-Y yo no puedo creer que me hayas abofeteado –dijo Farkle llevándose una mano a la mejilla. –Jamás hubiese pensado que me harías algo así

-Perdona, no he podido evitarlo… ¿sabes por qué lo he hecho?

Farkle negó ligeramente con la cabeza aun mirándola con expresión herida.

-Hace algo más de un año, yo estaba en la terraza de mi edificio celebrando con mis compañeros el fin de año –empezó a explicar Riley levantándose del taburete. –Había tomado una decisión… ¿era la mejor decisión? ¡Es muy probable que no! Pero era la que yo había tomado… tú no estabas de acuerdo con esa decisión y decidiste presionarme para que expusiera mis sentimientos, yo no estaba ni preparada ni dispuesta para ello…

-¡No era justo que… -empezó a quejarse Farkle.

-… y tú decidiste exponer mis sentimientos –siguió Riley sin hacerle caso. -¡Y lo hiciste delante de todo el mundo! ¡Fastidiaste la noche, me avergonzaste e hiciste que Maya y yo pasáramos la peor época de nuestra amistad!

-¡No puedes culparme de ello! –exclamó Farkle furioso. -¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Era lo que había que hacer!

-¡No eres quien para exponer los sentimientos de los demás!

-¿No le hiciste tú lo mismo a Maya en Texas? –preguntó Farkle acercándose a ella. – ¿No expusiste lo que sentía delante de Lucas?

-Sí, y sé que hice mal… de hecho le pedí perdón después de hacerlo… ¡pero por lo menos yo era parte implicada! ¡Sabía que Maya nunca se atrevería a decir nada sabiendo que a mí me seguía gustando Lucas!

-¡De no haberlo dicho…

-¡De no haberlo dicho puede que Lucas y Maya estuviesen juntos ahora! –chilló Riley histérica. –Pero lo que más me molesta de todo es tu maldita hipocresía… ¡tú, que eres partidario de exponer las verdades sin importar a quien puedas herir por el camino! ¡Tú, que expusiste mis sentimientos públicamente!... y resulta que todo este tiempo has sido incapaz de expresar tus propios sentimientos… ¿qué tienes que decir ante eso?

La expresión de Farkle, aunque herida, se había suavizado algo al oír aquellas palabras.

-No es fácil decirle a alguien que le quieres cuando sabes que no te corresponde –contestó Farkle secamente.

-De verdad que siento haberte pegado –admitió Riley llorando. –Pero no puedo perdonarte esto Farkle… aunque quiera, no puedo… ¡y menos cargando con los sentimientos reprimidos de Maya, e incluso con los de Lucas!

-¿Y cómo sabes que Lucas y Maya…

-Lucas me lo confirmó cuando rompimos y Maya… Maya… ¡Dios, se le notaba en la cara! ¡Siempre se le ha notado! No puedo creer que estuviese tan ciega…

No podía evitar llorar. Pero necesitaba hacerlo a solas en casa. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Tengo que irme –dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Riley espera! –oyó desde el pasillo cómo gritaba Farkle.

No paró de correr hasta llegar a su casa.


	41. Riley IX

_Riley IX_

Las lágrimas seguían y seguían cayendo de sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo. Parecía un grifo que no dejaba de gotear. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas aquella noche, sabía que lo mejor era irse a dormir y reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido por la mañana… pero no podía hacerlo. Prefería sentarse con su blanco camisón en su ventana. Oyó un ruido fuera y giró la cabeza para ver a su mejor amiga sonriéndola desde la escalera de incendios. Se enjugó los ojos e intentó poner cara seria, todavía no estaba preparada para hablar de lo que había pasado con Farkle.

-Son las dos de la mañana –la dijo con voz apática. – ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir de casa a estar horas?

-Tranquila… soy rápida y discreta, además llevo esto –dijo Maya sacándose del bolsillo de su chaquetón un spray de pimienta.

-Sigue siendo peligroso

-No me podía dormir –dijo Maya entrando en su cuarto y reclinándose al otro lado de ventana. Podía ver como su pijama de Harry Potter sobresalía por debajo del enorme chaquetón.

-No puedo creer que todavía tengas ese pijama –murmuró Riley riéndose. -¿No te lo regalaron mis padres cuando tenías once años?

-No he crecido mucho desde entonces, no hacía falta ni tirarlo ni donarlo –contestó Maya soltándose la cremallera. –Siempre ha sido mi pijama favorito

-Lo sé… ¡y es algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera te has leído los libros!

-Riles, las pelis están precisamente para que personas a las que no les da la gana leer se vean inmersas en esos universos de fantasía… ¿Por qué desperdiciar mi tiempo leyéndolo si puedo verlo?

-No sabes lo que te pierdes

-¡Oh, no me seas plasta! –exclamó Maya sonriendo y pegándole una patada con suavidad. -¡Deja que disfrute de mi ignorancia! Me gusta mi ignorancia, me regodeo en ella…

-Podrías tener tantas inspiraciones para pintar

-Creo que ya tengo bastante con las experiencias de la vida… por cierto,… ha… ha pasado algo con Lucas

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Riley irguiéndose con tranquilidad.

-Bueno… eeehhh… esta tarde me enteré de vuestra ruptura

-¿Por Zay?

-¿Por quién iba a ser sino? –replicó Maya alzando una ceja.

-¿Y?

-Entré en los vestuarios de los tíos mientras los del equipo se estaban cambiando…

-Cuidado Maya, vas a coger fama de pervertida –dijo Riley empezando otra vez a reírse.

-¡Oh, como si tú nunca hubieses fantaseado con ello! –exclamó a su vez Maya volviendo a darle una patada. –La cuestión es que… ¡no sé cómo acabamos los dos en las duchas en una situación comprometida!

-¿No sabes cómo? –preguntó Riley sin poder dejar de reírse.

-Bueno vale, sí sé cómo

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Pasó… algo?

-Riley, ¿cómo iba a pasar algo en esa situación? En las duchas del vestuario, con el resto del equipo en las taquillas… yo… digamos que él estaba desnudo y yo estaba mojada y… acabé empotrada entre él y la pared sin poder moverme

Riley no pudo reprimir la carcajada que luchaba por salir de su pecho. Maya la miraba extrañada, como si no entendiese aquella reacción.

-¡Dios, ojala alguien hubiese sacado una foto! –exclamó Riley con lágrimas en los ojos. Se alegraba de poder llorar de risa para variar.

-Te juro… ¡que no entiendo por qué te lo tomas así! –exclamó Maya sorprendida. –Lucas y tú acabáis de romper, ¡yo iba precisamente a romperle la cara!

-Maya, entre Lucas y yo no hay nada –le aclaró Riley. –Bueno, eso es mentira… somos grandes amigos, pero eso es todo… ya lo aclaramos todo

-Sí, Lucas me dijo que fue de mutuo acuerdo… pero aun así acabáis de romper y…

-¡En serio Maya, no te preocupes! Hablamos largo y tendido sobre el asunto cuando rompimos… vimos una película y después nos pasamos hablando por lo menos tres horas –dijo Riley recordando aquel día. –Hablamos de corazón... ¡los dos hemos perdido tanto tiempo empeñados en estar en uno con el otro que nos prometimos no volver a dejar pasar las oportunidades que se nos presentasen!

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadada? –preguntó Maya aún insegura.

-No, me alegro de que Lucas y tú estéis juntos

-¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! ¡Para el carro Riles! Huckelberry y yo no estamos juntos –dijo Maya negando con la cabeza. –Y no tengo ninguna intención de que eso cambie en un futuro cercano

-Pero entonces lo del vestuario…

-Eso ha sido… un descoloque –dijo Maya intentando buscar una palabra adecuada para describirlo. –Yo a él no le gustó… y sinceramente después de todo lo que ha pasado yo… no sé si las cosas pueden volver a ser cómo eran

-¿Es que ya no te gusta? –preguntó Riley algo triste. Lo de que a Lucas no le gustaba Maya era mentira, el mismo Lucas se lo confirmó cuando rompieron (y bastante que le costó admitirlo); pero Maya no tenía por qué saberlo… y ella no era quien para decírselo. Era una decisión de Lucas. Ya había habido bastantes problemas en el grupo porque terceras personas expusiesen los sentimientos de otros.

-Claro que me gusta –admitió Maya en voz baja. –No te puedes imaginar cuanto, pero no me eligió a mí

-Maya, en aquel momento los dos estábamos…

-¡Sí, lo sé! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! Es que… no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir

-Explícamelo –le pidió Riley.

-Cuando pienso en una posible pareja, no puedo imaginarme una situación en la que yo sea un rebote… ¡y en este momento lo sería! Eso claro, en el hipotético y ridículo caso de que yo le gustase

-No serías un rebote –le aclaró Riley. –Tanto Lucas como yo necesitábamos probar estar juntos para comprender nuestros sentimientos…

-Lo sé –dijo Maya cortándola. –Y te repito que esto no tiene que ver ni contigo ni con Lucas… es que… ¡no puedo tener tan poco orgullo Riles! No podría estar en una relación con alguien para el que yo fuese solamente una prueba o una opción, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esa persona para mí no lo sería… ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que si –dijo Riley asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Puede que en un futuro… si él desarrollase milagrosamente sentimientos por mí… podría considerarlo, pero no ahora… no ahora después de lo que hemos pasado

Maya se quedó a dormir aquella noche. Se acostaron en su cama como solían hacer cuando tenían seis años, cada una con peluche.

-Estoy orgullosa de la persona que eres Melocotones –la susurró Riley en el oído. –Eres valiente y sincera… eres capaz de expresar tus sentimientos y exponerte a que te los rompan… si todos hiciésemos lo mismo que tú la vida sería más fácil

-No estoy de acuerdo –dijo Maya. –Si todos hicieseis lo mismo que yo la vida sería un infierno… un infierno sincero, pero un infierno


	42. Zay VIII

_Zay VIII_

-¿Desnudo? –repitió Zay sin poder creérselo. -¿Que se te acercó estando tú desnudo?

-Es normal estar desnudo cuando te duchas Zay

Era lunes por la tarde. El día en clase había sido… extraño. Sí, si tenía que definirlo de alguna forma sería con el adjetivo extraño. Riley se había pasado todo el día lanzando a Farkle miradas asesinas. ¡Zay jamás hubiese imaginado que la dulce Riley fuese capaz de poner tales expresiones! Era como si Farkle hubiese descuartizado a su familia, se hubiese bañado en su sangre y después se la hubiese bebido. ¿Qué narices le habría dicho Farkle para cabrearla de esa forma?

Y por otro lado (y no menos importante), Lucas se había pasado el día mirando a Maya como si fuese un bistec. Zay no era estúpido, sabía que su amigo estaba loco por ella (lo llevaba sabiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo ya)… y si le aconsejó que saliese con Riley fue porque lo necesitaba. Ambos necesitaban hacerlo, era como si se hubiesen pasado dos años convenciéndose de que en algún momento debían intentarlo. Se alegraba de que por fin se hubiese roto el hechizo y hubiesen visto la luz. Pero tampoco hubiese imaginado nunca que el bueno de Lucas Friar fuese capaz de devorar a Maya con la mirada poco después de haber roto con Riley (sobre todo después de haber reprimido lo que sentía por ella durante tanto tiempo). Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que le estaba contando lo entendía mucho mejor.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste? –le preguntó Zay.

-Yo… al principio estaba… estaba paralizado… ¡creía que me había quedado dormido en la ducha y que estaba teniendo una fantasía!

-Yo también lo pensaría si una chica se metiese en mi ducha –admitió Zay. -¡Aunque bueno, yo no soy tú!

-Y ya sabes… en fin… no es que nunca haya hecho nada… ¡ya sabes!... Riley y yo hicimos un par de cosas

-¿Lo hicisteis? –preguntó Zay pasmado. No sabía por qué preguntaba cosas de las que no quería saber la respuesta. Debía de ser el espíritu cotilla que llevaba dentro.

-¡No! ¡No llegamos a eso!... y si te soy sincero, me dio muchísimo apuro todo lo que pasó con Riley… ¡soy incapaz de verla de esa forma!... pero Maya es, Maya es… ¡es sexy!... y cuando la vi allí, enfrente de mi… ¡estando yo desnudo y ella con la ropa pegada al cuerpo!... fue como si otra persona se apoderase de mi

-Pues creo que esa otra persona lleva apoderándose de ti todo el día colega –le dijo Zay sin poder evitar reírse. –Esta mañana la mirabas como si ella fuese Caperucita y tú el lobo feroz

-Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta… pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡No voy a avergonzarme por ello! –exclamó Lucas poniéndose de pie. -¡Ya llevó demasiado tiempo sufriendo en silencio! ¡Lionel tiene razón, tengo que dejar reprimirme!

-Ya –dijo Zay asintiendo con la cabeza y mirándole desconcertado. –Y eso… ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿vas a ser un pervertido a partir de ahora?

-No es eso... a partir de ahora me dejaré guiar más por mis instintos Zay… sin pasarme, pero sin intentar ser perfecto… quiero conocerme a mí mismo

Lucas se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta con paso seguro.

-Tengo entrenamiento dentro de media hora –dijo su amigo sin más. Tras eso salió tranquilamente por la puerta dejando a Zay boquiabierto en el sofá.

Debía de estar metido en una realidad paralela. ¿Riley echando miradas asesinas y Lucas aceptándose así mismo? ¡Antes hubiese imaginado a los Cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis anunciando el fin del mundo!


	43. Maya VIII

_Maya VIII_

Faltaban tres días para el baile de fin de curso y sinceramente Maya no creía que fuese el mayor acontecimiento de la historia de la humanidad. Parecía que era una de las pocas chicas del instituto que pensaba así. Durante aquella semana había oído a las chicas por los pasillos quejándose de que la persona que les gustaba no les había pedido ir al baile, de que no encontraban el vestido apropiado, de que no querían cenar justo antes para no ponerse nerviosas… ¡Dios, era sólo un maldito baile!

Eso no significaba que no tuviese su importancia (simbólica). La sociedad americana veía esos bailes como un rito de paso, una especie de prueba de sociabilidad que daba la oportunidad a las parejitas de pasar una buena noche y obligaba a los que no tenían pareja a soportar a un montón de enamorados cursis bailando las peores baladas pop de los últimos treinta años. Ya fueses parte de una pareja o estuvieses soltero, el baile era una de esas experiencias de las que todo el mundo hablaba cuando quería recordar aquellos buenos años de juventud. Maya esperaba hacer en un futuro cosas más emocionantes que asistir a un baile de fin de curso, pero aun así cumpliría con la tradición e iría. Después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una noche divertida… bailaría con Riley, con Zay, con Smackle y con Farkle. Bueno, si es que antes conseguían entre todos que Riley y Farkle hiciesen las paces.

Ninguno de ellos soltaba prenda sobre lo que había pasado, pero todos lo notaban. Lo único que sabía (que era lo que le habían dicho Smackle y Zay) era que Riley se había enterado de que Farkle estaba enamorado de ella la misma tarde que Maya fue a buscar a Lucas a los vestuarios. Daban por supuesto que habían hablado, pero no decían nada a nadie sobre el tema. Maya odiaba que Riley y Farkle estuviesen así; antes que nada todos eran amigos… y ellos dos eran sus amigos de toda la vida. ¡Menudo baile les esperaba a todos si no conseguían que se amigasen! Había intentado hablar con Riley del tema pero le decía que no quería hablar de ello.

-¿Y esa cara? –oyó como una voz estúpidamente atrayente la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Esta es la cara con la que nací –respondió Maya cortante cerrando su taquilla y enfrentándose cara a cara con Huckelberry.

-Maya, te conozco y tú me conoces a mí…. De hecho creo que tú has visto más de mí que mucha gente –dijo Lucas sonriendo pícaramente.

Maya rodó los ojos y se dirigió con paso firme a clase. Había estado intentando evitar ese tipo de comentarios durante toda la semana. No sabía que responder cuando Lucas le recordaba lo de los vestuarios… y no respondería hasta que no estuviese segura. Le gustaba el juego como a la que más, pero no pensaba arriesgarse a no ser la que llevase la voz cantante.

-Me preocupan Riley y Farkle –dijo cambiando de tema. –No me gusta cómo se están tratando

-A mí tampoco –coincidió Lucas. –Y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuál ha podido ser la causa

Maya le miró intentando no reírse. Lucas era el único que no sabía lo que Farkle sentía por Riley, seguramente porque Farkle había hecho todo lo posible porque ni Lucas ni Riley se enterasen.

-Ya –dijo Maya entrando en clase de Química. Química era la única clase que compartían ellos dos solos. –Sea por lo que sea deberíamos intentar que hagan las paces antes del baile… va a ser una noche horrible para todos sino

-Hablando del baile –dijo Lucas sentándose en el taburete del laboratorio en el que se solía sentar. -¿Era definitivo lo de ir en grupo?

-En principio en eso habíamos quedado… ¿por qué?

-No, por nada –dijo Lucas apartando la vista.

¿Habría pensado en invitar a alguna chica? ¡Oh, y a ella qué le importaba! ¡No tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse por eso! No le gustaba a Lucas, y aunque así fuera no saldría con él… por mucho que quisiese. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de invitar a quien le diese la gana, pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago imaginando a Lucas y a su pareja bailando pegados las horribles baladas.

El señor Daniels, que enseñaba tanto Ciencias como Química, entró en el aula despertándola de su pesadilla.

-Hola mis queridos esclavos… ¿pensando en el baile? ¡Pues para disfrutar antes tendréis que trabajar!

¡Cómo le odiaba! No tenía la culpa de ser el profesor de su asignatura menos favorita… pero no podía evitarlo. Menos mal que la clase se le hizo rápida, sino se hubiese muerto del asco. Lo más curioso de todo era que tampoco era mala en Química, solo que era un aburrimiento.

Lucas se levantó rápidamente y salió de la clase sin esperarla. Vaya… ¡qué considerado sabiendo que todos iban a comer juntos ahora! Negó con la cabeza y fue a cerrar su mochila cuando vio un sobre blanco que sobresalía entre sus libros. No recordaba haberlo metido ahí. Lo cogió y no vio ningún nombre escrito. Puede que dentro pusiese a quien iba dirigido. Lo abrió y sacó lo que parecía ser una hoja doblada de cuaderno en la que alguien había escrito con bolígrafo azul. Desdobló la hoja y leyó con curiosidad:

 _Si pensabas que se me olvidaría lo del vestuario, estás muy equivocada. Te recuerdo que me debes un desnudo… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer un baile inolvidable?_


	44. Farkle VII

_Farkle VII_

Estaba colgando el último de los farolillos de papel en la cuerda que habían puesto. Por fin habían acabado de decorar el gimnasio. El baile era aquella misma noche.

-¡Un aplauso para vosotros! ¡Viva el comité organizativo! –gritó la señora Goddard cuando dieron por terminado el trabajo.

-¡VIVA! –gritó todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Todos brindaron con vasos de plástico y se pusieron a charlar animadamente. Aún quedaban cinco horas para que el baile empezase así que había tiempo. Farkle se sentó en una silla viendo cómo los demás se reían los unos con los otros. Él no estaba de humor.

Si había participado en ese comité era para no pensar en lo de Riley. Quería distraerse lo más posible y dejar de pensar en ello. Lo peor de todo era que aún tenía que pasar lo peor. No podía ni imaginarse lo horrible que iba a ser la noche.

-Y el premio al muermo del año es para… -oyó cómo decía Zay que le estaba mirando y que acababa de entrar en el gimnasio.

-¡ZAY! –gritaron todos los alumnos del comité casi al unísono.

-¡TÍOS! –les correspondió Zay alegremente.

Ese chico tenía un don de gentes espectacular. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Tendría que preguntarle cuál era su secreto.

-Zay, no quiero que me des ninguna charla –dijo Farkle adivinando las intenciones de Zay. Maya, Smackle, Lucas y Zay se habían pasado la semana (especialmente los últimos tres días) intentando que hablase con Riley. De hecho habían hecho algo más que darles la plasta, ayer Maya les encerró a Riley y a él en la cafetería. Les dijo que no les dejaría salir hasta que hablasen. Tanto Riley como él seguían enfadados con ella por eso… ¡sobre todo porque no les dejaba salir ni para ir al baño!

-No vengo a darte ninguna charla… sólo te digo que alegres esa cara –dijo Zay cogiendo sus mofletes y estirando la piel hasta los extremos para hacerle poner una sonrisa. -¡Estás deprimido, llevas deprimido prácticamente todo el curso! ¿Dónde está el Farkle del que me han hablado? ¿El Farkle que llevaba cuellos de tortuga y quería apoderarse del mundo? ¿El Farkle al que no le importaba hacer el ridículo más absoluto?

-Ese Farkle es cosa del pasado… ese Farkle sufrió un duro golpe cuando un cowboy con las facciones de un maldito ángel llegó a Nueva York y le quitó la atención de sus dos mejores amigas, ese Farkle siguió sufriendo cuando se convirtió en el chiste del anuario del instituto… ¡y a ese Farkle finalmente ha acabado destruyéndole el hecho de que la chica de la que siempre ha estado no tan secretamente enamorado le importe menos que un rábano!

-Vaya, parece que el mundo es un lugar oscuro para ti –comentó Zay cogiendo un vaso de plástico con ponche de una mesa cercana. –Sólo te falta ser adicto al Prozac… has dejado de ser Farkle Minkus para convertirte en Edgar Allan Poe

-He madurado Zay –dijo Farkle echándose para atrás y balanceándose en la silla. –Todos tenemos que madurar en algún momento y creo que yo lo he hecho durante estos dos últimos años… sinceramente lo único bueno que he sacado de ellos es haber sido novio de Smackle

-Sí, Smackle es genial –dijo Zay sonriendo. –Pero no es lo único bueno que has tenido… tío, no sabía odiases tanto a Lucas

-No odio a Lucas, es mi mejor amigo

-¡Pues teniendo en cuenta lo que has dicho y lo poco que has estado con él este curso cualquiera lo diría!

-No ha sido a propósito, nos hemos separado un poco… es ley de vida

-Pues Lucas está preocupado, ¡y ya ni te voy a hablar de Maya!

-¡A ella ni me la nombres! –exclamó Farkle frunciendo el ceño. – ¡De no haber sido por el director Flannaghan Riley y yo todavía estaríamos encerrados en la cafetería!

Zay soltó una risa cantarina.

-¡No tiene gracia, por poco me meo encima! –exclamó Farkle enfadado pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-No era esa su intención

-Lo sé

-Farkle… no sufras –le aconsejó Zay. -¡En serio, no merece la pena! ¿Qué Riley te dio calabazas? ¡Pues bueno, qué se le va a hacer!... Hay cosas que no salen como las habíamos planeado en un principio

-No estoy así porque me diese calabazas –le aclaró Farkle levantándose de la silla y apoyándose en la mesa a su lado. –Es por cómo reaccionó… ¡se enfadó! ¡Debió de darle un asco impresionante!

-No te lo tomes así, a veces cuando te dan una noticia que te impacta tiendes a exagerar las cosas… eres su amigo desde siempre, estoy seguro de que se le pasará… ¡tú tranquilo! ¡Y disfruta del baile esta noche! ¡Haz ese baile ridículo que hiciste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucas el año pasado! ¡Haz el payaso!... En este momento necesitas más que nadie volver a ser un niño –dijo Zay dirigiéndose a la pista de baile y empezando a jugar con un globo. –Deja de madurar… al final madurar es el término que usan los niñatos para creerse mejores que los que vienen detrás de ellos


	45. Smackle VII

_Smackle VII_

La noche del baile era para muchos adolescentes una especie de rito de paso, tanto social como… bueno, como de otro tipo. Era ridículo que el instituto se negase a ver eso. Todos eran conscientes de que un cierto porcentaje de los alumnos era sexualmente activo. Era curiosa la diversidad que había en ese aspecto: cuando unos estaban experimentando el primer beso había otros que experimentaban su primera relación sexual. El instituto no dejaba de agrupar adolescentes que tenían entre catorce y dieciocho años, sólo eran cuatro años de diferencia… ¡pero menuda diferencia! Si relacionaba este aspecto con la noche del baile en concreto era porque había quien se proponía hacer de la noche del baile una noche memorable en ese sentido.

Por eso cuando les mostraron esa misma mañana una película guía de los 40 sobre cómo comportarse en un baile, no pudo evitar reírse… y eso que tampoco había muchas cosas que la hiciesen reír. Menos mal que no fue la única.

Entró en el gimnasio aquella noche dispuesta a observar cómo se comportaban sus compañeros en aquellas circunstancias.

Todo estaba decorado de la forma más perfectamente barata que un instituto público se podía permitir, desde luego nada comparado con los bailes de los mayores de la Academia Einstein: guirnaldas de papel, mesas y sillas de plegables y por último y no menos importante vasos de plástico para el ponche. Como ninguno del grupo tenía pareja, habían quedado directamente en el baile y por lo visto ella había sido la primera en llegar.

-Smackle –la saludó Jordan alegremente.

-Jordan –correspondió ella a su saludo de forma educada. -¿Los de último curso también estáis aquí? Pensaba que tendríais un baile propio

-Otros años ha sido así, pero con la crisis… el instituto ha querido ahorrar –le explicó el chico cogiendo un vaso de ponche. -¿Quieres?

-¿Lleva alcohol?

-El ponche no lleva alcohol –respondió Jordan riéndose.

-Cierto, pero es posible que alguien se lo haya echado

-Creo que ves muchas películas –dijo Jordan sin poder parar de reírse. -¡No te preocupes! Los que quieren alcohol se lo traen de casa y suelen compartir

Smackle miró hacia donde el chico le señalaba y vio a un alumno de último curso sacando una petaca de su chaqueta. Estaba vertiendo un líquido transparente en su vaso de plástico y parecía que había varias personas en fila para que les echase. ¡Oh, genial… debía de ser el distribuidor oficial! El entrenador, que estaba paseándose por el gimnasio con cara de aburrido, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico de forma despreocupada y dándose cuenta de ello, el chico se volvió a meter la petaca en la chaqueta. Cuando el entrenador se fue de la zona, volvió a sacar la petaca para echar un poco de alcohol en el vaso de una chica que estaba en la cola.

-Vaya… ¿pasa esto todos los años?

-Sólo para los de tercero y último curso –le respondió Jordan.

-¿Margináis a los pequeños?

-Los "pequeños" tienden a descontrolar cuando beben… no podemos arriesgarnos la noche del baile, estamos demasiado vigilados –respondió Jordan dando un sorbo de su ponche

-¿También tenéis un distribuidor de anticonceptivos?

Jordan se atragantó con el ponche que había bebido y se la quedó mirando sorprendido. ¿Por qué la gente la seguía mirando de esa forma? ¡Era una pregunta lógica! Si tenían a alguien repartiendo alcohol era posible que hubiese alguien repartiendo condones… en caso de que hubiese alguna pareja que se "extraviase", tener un anticonceptivo sería lo más prudente.

-Eeehhh…. Eso también se lo trae de casa cada uno, pero es más algo personal –respondió Jordan intentado dejar de toser.

-Pues deberían poner una máquina por si acaso –dijo Smackle cogiendo un dorito de la fuente que había en la mesa de aperitivos. –Los embarazos no son ninguna broma… y menos aún las enfermedades venéreas

-Estoy de acuerdo –coincidió Jordan con voz aguda.

-Bueno, pásalo bien –le deseó Smackle dirigiéndose a la entrada del gimnasio. Había creído ver a Zay y a Farkle en la zona de los abrigos.


	46. Lucas VII

_Lucas VII_

No podía evitar estar nervioso. Ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho antes de escribirle a Maya la nota… simplemente lo había hecho y punto. ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado? Lo único que pensó era que sería divertido continuar el juego. Y tampoco iba a negar lo obvio, quería verla. ¡Era lo justo! ¡Ella le había visto a él! Sabía que estaba jugando a un juego peligroso, un juego en el que Maya era una experta… pero no podía evitarlo. Dejaron de jugar a ese juego hacía mucho tiempo y lo echaba menos, sólo que ahora el juego parecía haber madurado (como ellos mismos).

Mientras veía a Smackle bailar con Farkle y con Zay pensó en lo que la diría cuando llegase. ¿Qué podía decirle después de escribirle aquella nota?

-¿No bailas? –preguntó una voz a su lado. Riley se había puesto un vestido morado que la quedaba realmente bien y su larga melena morena resplandecía a la luz de los farolillos.

-Ahora no, no me apetece… ¿tú no quieres bailar?

-Eeehh… no –respondió Riley mirando al frente. Parecía que se había quedado mirando un punto concreto, Lucas vio que su mirada se había quedado fija en Farkle.

-¿Todavía no habéis hecho las paces?

-Eeehh… no… no, no hemos hecho las paces –dijo Riley respirando con dificultad.

-¡Oh, vamos Riley! ¡Sois amigos desde siempre! ¿Qué ha pasado para que os tratéis así?

-Lucas, es que… Farkle me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi –dijo Riley apartando la mirada de Farkle y fijándola en él.

-¿Era eso? ¡Farkle siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, de ti y de Maya… eso ya lo sabíamos todos!

-¡No es eso!... quiero decir que Farkle… parece que está enamorado de mi… ¡de verdad!

Lucas miró a Riley como si le hubiese dicho "Farkle tiene una cabra por madre". No podía ser verdad.

-No puede ser –dijo Lucas mirando a Farkle que seguía bailando con Zay y con Smackle. – ¡Y no quiero decir que no le puedas gustar!... es que… es que… ¿por qué nunca dijo nada?

-Yo me hice esa misma pregunta

-Riley, entiendo que no te lo contase a ti pero… ¿por qué no me lo contó a mí?

-¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esta historia! –exclamó Riley molesta. – ¡Si tenía que decírselo a alguien era a mí!

-¡Fui yo el que te subió en un caballo blanco Riles! ¡Fui yo el chico al que besaste en el metro! ¡Hemos estado saliendo este curso!... Si lo hubiese sabido…

-¿Si lo hubieses sabido las cosas habrían sido distintas? –preguntó Riley algo ofendida.

-No es eso… pero… ¡no sé!... lo hubiese tenido en consideración –dijo Lucas sin dejar de mirar a Farkle. -¡Por lo menos Maya lo dijo!

-¿Y es que acaso cambió eso algo las cosas? –preguntó Riley con los ojos humedecidos. – ¡La hicimos daño Lucas!... No fue nuestra intención pero se lo hicimos, aún sabiéndolo

Lucas la miró al notar su voz entrecortada y se le rompió el corazón. Lo último que quería era hacer llorar a Riley, ya bastante habían tenido con el desengaño que se habían llevado. La pasó un brazo por los hombros y dejó que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo siento Riley –se disculpó enfadado consigo mismo. –Es que… ya bastante horrible fue lo de Maya, y ahora Farkle…

-Lo sé… parece que vamos dejando una lista de víctimas a nuestro paso… ¡y todo para que no funcionase!

-¿Qué sientes por Farkle? –le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Riley le miró con ojos de corderito asustado y quitó la cabeza de su hombro.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué sientes tú por Maya?

Lucas la sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que los dos estamos en el mismo barco Riles


	47. Lucas VIII

_Lucas VIII_

Habían pasado dos horas aproximadamente desde que estaba allí y Maya no había hecho acto de presencia. ¿La habría asustado con lo de la nota? ¡Jamás hubiese pensado que Maya Hart era una cobarde! Riley y Farkle estaban hablando en una mesa algo apartada del resto. Parecía que la conversación que había tenido con Riley la había relajado un poco… no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, lo único que deseaba era que no acabasen enfadados; aunque a juzgar por las expresiones relajadas y contentas de sus caras dudaba que eso fuese así.

Una chica de tercero se acercó a su mesa y se puso a su lado.

-¿Eres Lucas Friar? –le preguntó.

-Sí

-Una chica me ha pedido que te dé esto –le dijo dándole un trozo de papel doblado. La chica se fue por donde había venido y Lucas se quedó mirando el papel con una sonrisa. Así que una nota… ¡ya le valía!

La abrió con curiosidad y reconoció la irregular letra de Maya sobre el papel.

 _¿Disfrutando del baile? ¡Seguro que sí! No me extrañaría que tuvieses a las chicas haciendo cola para bailar contigo… pero es posible que te apetezca más pasarte por el tercer cubículo (empezando por la derecha) del baño de las chicas, algo te está esperando ahí_

Lucas ensanchó aún más la sonrisa que tenía. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Miró a su alrededor y se levantó disimuladamente. Farkle y Riley seguían hablando en la mesa y Zay y Smackle parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Se dirigió casi corriendo al baño de las chicas y entró de forma precipitada.

-¿Maya? –preguntó juguetonamente.

Nadie respondió. Parecía que el baño estaba desierto. Fue hasta el tercer cubículo y respiró profundamente. Vale… era muy posible que Maya estuviese ahí dentro. La posibilidad de encontrarla sin ropa hizo que su pulso se acelerase. Respiró de nuevo y empujó la puerta del cubículo con suavidad. Maya no estaba allí, pero sí que había algo. En la percha que había a la izquierda había colgado un vestido rojo que le sonaba de algo. ¡Era el mismo vestido que se puso para el baile semi formal del año pasado! Lucas hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. ¿Una búsqueda del tesoro? ¿En serio?

Cogió el vestido y al hacerlo otra nota cayó al suelo. Lucas la recogió del suelo y la abrió sin poder dejar de reírse.

-Cuando te encuentre… -susurró con voz entrecortada.

 _Si estás leyendo esta nota significa que has encontrado mi vestido. O bueno… también es posible que no seas Hucklelberry y que me lo hayas robado. Si es así dale buen uso, a ya me quedaba algo pequeño… el pecho me crecido un poco del año pasado a este_

-Ya me había dado cuenta –comentó Lucas para sí recordando el ensayo con Zay. No había podido dejar de mirar los pechos de Maya.

 _Si eres Hucklelberry te informo de que has encontrado mi envoltorio de esta noche. Lo que iba embutido en ese vestido está ahora mismo en el cuarto de materiales. Date prisa porque tengo frio._

Lucas se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cogió el vestido doblándolo con cuidado en su brazo derecho. Dios… que traviesa. Antes de dar un paso más oyó dos voces que parecían dirigirse al baño. No tuvo tiempo de esconderse antes de que Zay entrase en el baño de las chicas llevando a rastras a una borracha Smackle. Aunque borracha no era el adjetivo adecuado para su estado.

-Y ENTONCES EL NÚMERO PI… MIRA ZAY, ¡TU AMIGO EL PALETO!

Zay, que sujetaba como podía a Smackle, se quedó mirando a Lucas sorprendido.

-¿Luke? ¿Qué haces en el baño de las tías?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo

-¿Tú que crees? ¡Anda, ayúdame!

Lucas dejó el vestido de Maya en uno de los grifos del lavabo y se aproximó a ellos para sujetar a Smackle del otro lado.

-¿Cómo se ha puesto así?

-ASÍ ES COMO TODO EL MUNDO DEBERÍA ESTAR… ¡ME SIENTO EN COMUNIÓN CON LA NATURALEZA! –chilló Smackle con todas sus fuerzas. Faltó poco para que le estallase un tímpano.

-No lo sé… no tengo ni idea –dijo Zay mientras entre los dos la metían en un cubículo y la obligaban a sentarse. –Pero no podemos dejar que ninguno de los profesores la vea en este estado, vamos a echarla un poco de agua a ver si se despeja

-En serio, Zay ¿has traído tú el alcohol? –preguntó Lucas abriendo un grifo y cogiendo un poco de agua.

-¡Te digo que no!

-¿Y cómo ha podido conseguirlo?

-PORQUE ME LO HA DADO MI AMIGO BRIAN –chilló de nuevo Smackle arrastrando las palabras. –MI AMIGO BRIAN ES GUAY… ¡ME GUSTA MI AMIGO BRIAN!... Creo que va a ser mi dis…dis… ¿dis?... distribuidor… oficial a partir de luego… ¡no, de luego no!... de ahora

-¡Ha perdido la capacidad del habla! –exclamó Zay preocupado mojándose los dedos y echándole unas gotas de agua con cuidado.

-¡OH NO! ¡Está empezando a llover!... Vaya, y yo sin paraguas –dijo Smackle balaceándose de un lado a otro.

Ni Zay ni Lucas pudieron evitar echarse a reír ante aquel comentario.

-¿De qué os reis? –preguntó Smackle medio llorando. -¿Por qué os reis de mí? Por…

La chica se calló a mitad de frase poniéndose pálida. Bueno, más pálida. Se levantó rápidamente y abrió la tapa. El sonido que estaba haciendo indicaba que estaba expulsando violentamente de su organismo todo lo que había ingerido.

-Vale… así mejor –dijo Zay acercándose a ella y sujetándole el pelo por detrás. –Anda, ¡échalo todo!

Lucas se echó hacia atrás y volvió a coger el vestido de Maya.

-Zay, ¿puedes con esto sólo o me necesitas?

-No, tranquilo Luke… puedes irte, ya me encargo yo de… ¿ese vestido no es de Maya? Me suena haberlo visto en su armario una vez que fui a estudiar a su casa

-¡Oh! Ehhh… sí, verás es que… ¡se lo ha dejado aquí! –exclamó Lucas soltando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Qué se lo ha...? Ahhh, ya entiendo –dijo Zay con una sonrisa todavía sujetándole el pelo a Smackle. –Luke… pase lo que pase esta noche, recuerda tomar precauciones

Lucas frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

-Tengo que irme

-¡Buena suerte con Maya! –le gritó Zay burlón.

-¡Buena suerte con el vómito! –le gritó a su vez Lucas igual de burlón.

Se fue corriendo al cuarto de materiales. Esperaba que Maya no hubiese muerto de frío.


	48. Farkle VIII

_Farkle VIII_

Aquella mañana de sábado Farkle se despertó en una cama que no era la suya… aunque le sonaba de algo. Lo primero que vio fue una colcha amarilla en la que había dibujados gatos morados. Conocía esa colcha, Maya y él le regalaron esa colcha a la dueña de esa cama. Se giró lentamente para descubrir a Riley Matthews dormida a su lado. La noche anterior no se molestaron ni siquiera en quitarse la ropa, así que ambos lucían un vestido de coctel y un frac respectivamente. Por un momento había olvidado cómo habían acabado así y entonces empezó a recordarlo.

Recordaba que hablaron la noche anterior, que siguieron hablando, que bailaron un rato y que después la acompañó a su casa para seguir hablando. En ese momento Riley emitió un sonido ahogado y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Farkle? –preguntó la chica vagamente. –Nos hemos quedado dormidos… ¿Qué hora es?

Farkle echó un vistazo al reloj despertador en forma mariposa que había en la mesilla de Riley.

-Las ocho y media

-¿De la mañana?

-Sí

Riley emitió un amplio bostezo y Farkle la imitó. Había dormido bien en la cama de Riley, era bastante más cómoda que su propia cama. Ahora entendía mejor porqué Maya se quedaba a dormir tanto ahí cuando eran niños.

-¿Crees que a tus padres les molestará que me haya quedado a dormir?

-¡Qué dices! Farkle, nos conocemos desde que teníamos cinco años… te adoran casi tanto como a Maya

-Ya, pero no dejo de ser un chico y tu padre…

-Mi padre nunca te visto como un chico

-¡Oh! –exclamó Farkle algo ofendido. –Eso hace que me sienta mejor

-¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! –exclamó Riley sentándose en la cama masajeándose un hombro. –No eres una amenaza

Farkle se irguió y se acercó a ella. Puso ambas manos en sus hombros y los masajeó con suavidad.

-Pues… puede que tenga que empezar a verme como una amenaza –le susurró Farkle al oído cariñosamente.

Riley giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía sonreír así.

-Tranquilo tigre… lo de anoche estuvo… estuvo bien

-Sí, sí que lo estuvo –coincidió Farkle continuando con el masaje. –Y estoy dispuesto a pedirte perdón de nuevo por si…

-Creo que ya te disculpaste bastante, y yo exageré… ya sabes, por lo de pegarte… no debí hacerlo

Farkle sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Riley.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues desayunar supongo, ¿es que acaso no tienes hambre?

-¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

Riley asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirarle.

-Oye, yo te gusto desde hace mucho y ya estás hecho a la idea… deja que ahora me haga a la idea yo

-¿Eso significa que tengo alguna posibilidad? –preguntó Farkle sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

-Sabes que sí, pero no podemos lanzarnos a la piscina sin flotador… eres uno de mis mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria y ahora,… ¡en fin! ¡Esto es nuevo para mí!

-Lo entiendo –asintió Farkle comprensivo.

¡Y vaya que lo entendía! Llevaba colado por Riley desde que tenía uso de razón, pero sabía que no podían pasar de ser amigos a algo más en cinco segundos. Él se tenía que hacer a la idea de que le gustaba (cosa que le iba a costar, ya que en aquellos momentos parte de él creía que se trataba de un sueño). Y en cuanto a Riley, ella apenas había descubierto ese sentimiento… un sentimiento que él había sentido durante años. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para dar ese paso.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más su móvil vibró en su bolsillo. El de Riley también empezó a vibrar en la mesilla. Ambos se miraron con curiosidad y cogieron sus móviles al mismo tiempo para contestar al unísono.

-¿Diga?

Dos voces distintas empezaron a rugir por ambos altavoces.

 _-Riles, ¿estás despierta?, perdona si te he despertado, es que tengo que hablar contigo… anoche le hice algo a Ranger Rick y puede que me pasase un poquitín de la raya_

 _-¡Farkle! ¡Farkle! ¡Menos mal que contestas, Zay tiene el teléfono desconectado! No te puedes imaginar la noche que he pasado… ¡Maya me encerró en el armario de materiales! ¡Yo la mato! ¡Te juro que cuando la encuentre la estrangularé con mis propias manos!_


	49. Maya IX

_Maya IX_

Miraba a la puerta de Topanga's cada vez que entraba alguien, no podía evitarlo… sabía que cuando llegase Lucas iba a morir.

-¿Crees que sigue enfadado? Fue sólo una pequeña broma –le dijo a Zay con una inseguridad palpable la voz.

-Maya, le encerraste en un armario y se pasó allí más de tres horas… ¡y menos mal que el entrenador pasaba por allí!

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Tenía el móvil!

-Pero sin cobertura

-¡Sólo fue una broma! –exclamó Maya desesperada. – ¿Qué crees que puede hacerme?

Zay la miró alzando las cejas. Odiaba cuando ponía esa cara, era como si supiese algo que los demás ignoraban.

-Sé de lo que Lucas es capaz

Smackle resopló de forma burlona desde el sofá de la ventana. La pobre lo estaba pasando muy mal, se había pasado prácticamente todo el baile en el baño vomitando y que después se había desmayado. Se había quedado a dormir en casa de Maya, Zay y ella la había llevado a cuestas. No iban a dejar que sus padres la viesen en tal estado.

-¡Anda, la muerta ha resucitado! –exclamó Zay riéndose.

-Cierra el pico –replicó Smackle con voz cortante.

-¿Así tratas a la persona que estuvo contigo anoche mientras echabas el contenido de tu estómago por la boca? ¡Menuda desagradecida!

-Maya, Lucas es incapaz de hacerte nada –siguió diciendo Smackle sin hacer caso a Zay.

-No me refiero a nada violento, sé que Hucklelberry no podría ni matar a una mosca…

-¡Te puedo asegurar que eso no es cierto! –exclamó Zay. -¡Yo he sido testigo de ello!

-Mira, sé que tiene un pasado y que se metió en líos… pero el Huckelberry que conozco nunca nos haría nada a ninguno de nosotros

-¡Ha nosotros no! –exclamó Zay mirándola. -¡Y menos aún a ti!

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero lo que yo quería decir era que igual… igual…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que cerrara la boca. Allí estaba Lucas, mirándola desde la puerta. La forma en la que la miraba… era como si sus ojos fueran las llamas del infierno.

-Tres horas –dijo con voz gélida. –Estuve encerrado tres malditas horas

A cada palabra que daba se iba a acercando cada vez más y más a ella. Maya se levantó con rapidez y empezó a rodear el sofá. Viendo lo que hacía, Lucas también se puso a dar vueltas al sofá.

-¡Pensaba que había cobertura!

-¿Y si hubiese sonado la alarma de incendios Maya?

-Hubiese tenido que ser mucha casualidad –dijo casi corriendo alrededor del sofá al ver que Lucas aceleraba el paso. –No te lo tomes ha así… ¡yo sólo continuaba el juego!

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo de los vestuarios? –preguntó Zay fingiendo inocencia y mirándoles pícaramente. – ¡Porque si esto va de desnudos me gustaría apuntarme!

-Te has pasado de la raya Maya –dijo Lucas parándose por fin y sentándose en el sofá al lado de Zay. –Pero que nadie diga que soy cruel… no, no voy enfadarme contigo

-¿En serio? –preguntó Maya algo aliviada sentándose en el sofá al lado de Smackle.

-En serio, simplemente… -dijo el chico girando la cabeza hacia ella con una expresión de deleite en la mirada. -… esperaré el momento oportuno para vengarme


	50. Smackle VIII

_Smackle VIII_

Por desgracia para los pocos que adoran el instituto (seguramente habrá uno o dos) y para alegría de los que no, el curso estaba llegando a su fin. Milagrosamente, todos los miembros de su grupo de amigos iban a pasar a segundo el curso siguiente (incluido Zay, al que tuvieron que chantajear con entradas de un concierto de Beyoncé para que estudiase). Aún quedaba sin embargo el viaje que estaba organizando el señor Matthews (un viaje que al parecer solía hacer la familia Matthews todos los años al finalizar el curso). Aquel año Riley había decidido invitar a sus amigos a una estación de esquí en Nevada.

-¿Una estación de esquí? –preguntó Maya incrédula. –Prácticamente estamos en verano, ¿y el viaje es a una estación de esquí?

-Las estaciones de esquí siguen existiendo en verano –comentó Riley cogiendo el libro de Inglés de su taquilla.

-Riles, no me estoy quejando… es todo un detalle de parte de tu familia, pero tienes que reconocer que sois un poco raros

-¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial! –exclamó Riley contenta. –Eso te lo puedo asegurar, fui con ocho años y si ese sitio sigue tan bonito como lo recuerdo te juro que se te va a quedar grabado en la memoria

-Pienso llevar el cuaderno de dibujo –dijo Maya asintiendo con la cabeza. –Es una buena oportunidad para practicar el paisaje

-Pensaba que este verano querías enfocarte en los retratos –dijo Smackle. -¿No te habían pedido que presentases dos en el MOMA?

-Los puedo hacer igualmente… no voy a desaprovechar la ocasión de un paisaje nevado –dijo Maya girando con cuidado el candado de su taquilla.

-¡Quieres sacar los libros ya! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-¿Y arriesgarme a que una guillotina mi rebane la mano? Primero tengo que hacer mis comprobaciones…

Smackle negó con la cabeza. Desde que Lucas prometió vengarse, Maya miraba dos veces antes de girar por un pasillo. El chico no estaba enfadado, de hecho parecía que se lo estaba pasando realmente bien viendo como Maya tomaba esas precauciones… y el hecho de que se la quedase mirando de vez en cuando con gesto burlón no hacía más que alentar las sospechas de Maya. Todavía no la había hecho nada, pero Maya pensaba que la estaba metiendo miedo aposta porque tenía un plan mayor.

-¡Odio esta incertidumbre! –exclamó la rubia cuando por fin se atrevió a sacar el libro de Inglés. -¡Ojala se vengue ya!

-No te va a hacer nada –la aseguró Riley intentando tranquilizarla. -¿No crees que si hubiese querido hacerte algo te lo habría hecho ya?

-Puede que esté esperando al viaje –susurró Maya en tono conspiratorio. -¡Se aprovechará de que no sé esquiar y me tirará montaña abajo!

-Esa es una venganza demasiado buena para salir del cerebro de Lucas –replicó Smackle mientras entraban en clase y se sentaban.

En ese preciso momento entraron Zay, Lucas y Farkle que iban charlando animados. Había notado que la relación entre Lucas y Farkle había mejorado considerablemente desde el baile; habían empezado a esperarse después de clase como solían hacer el año en el que Lucas vino a Nueva York (según la habían contado).

-¿Qué tal van las ecuaciones Zay? –preguntó al moreno mientras este se sentaba en su sitio a la altura de Maya.

-Son el anticristo –respondió Zay con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si yo he podido sacarlas tú también puedes –dijo Maya distraída sin apartar la vista de Lucas que seguía hablando con Farkle cerca de la puerta. –Estarán planeando mi asesinato

-¿Todavía sigues así? –preguntó Zay riéndose. –Le tengo que dar un punto a Lucas…. ¡ha conseguido que Maya Hart esté paranoica!

-Tú también lo estarías si alguien te observase desde las sombras esperando el momento perfecto para atacar…

-Maya, en serio, sobrevaloras a Lucas –dijo Smackle abriendo su libro.

Harper llegó en ese momento a clase haciendo que Lucas y Farkle acabasen su conversación y se dirigiesen a sus sitios. Lucas dedicó a Maya una sonrisa burlona al pasar por su lado y Maya carraspeó de mal humor.

-¡Fin de curso! –exclamó Harper en tono alegre. -¿Estaréis contentos?

-Todavía nos queda el examen de matemáticas –replicó Zay en voz alta. –Hasta que no pasé pasado mañana seguiremos en el infierno

-Pero ya estáis prácticamente de vacaciones –siguió Harper. -¿Habéis pensado en leer algún libro este verano?

-Yo había pensado en leerme el Arte de Guerra –comentó Lucas mirando de reojo a Maya mientras hablaba.

Smackle notó como Maya se erguía en su asiento al oír esas palabras.

-Un poco ambicioso para un nivel de instituto… pero me alegro de que quieras plantearte retos Lucas –dijo Harper sonriente.

-Los mejores capítulos son desde luego el de la estrategia ofensiva y el de los puntos fuertes y débiles –dijo Smackle asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Te lo has leído? –preguntó Harper gratamente sorprendida.

-Era una lectura recomendada en la Academia Einstein, me lo leí a los once años

-Yo diría que se lo instalaron en el disco duro cuando la programaron –dijo Zay riendo socarronamente.

-Ya que te lo has leído, ¿querrías resumirlo para el resto de la clase? –preguntó Harper cediéndole la palabra.

-Pues son trece capítulos escritos por un estratega y filósofo chino que narran tácticas y estrategias militares, aunque la autoría no es segura –explicó Smackle rápidamente.

-Cierto, como bien dice Smackle ese libro presenta una filosofía de la guerra… aunque también se ha aplicado a otros ámbitos, hay políticos que han dicho abiertamente que es su libro de cabecera

-¿Qué tiene de interesante para alguien que no está en un ambiente bélico? –preguntó Riley con un gesto de disgusto. -¿De verdad hay gente que ve el mundo como un campo de batalla?

-No trata exactamente de eso Riley… los consejos que da el libro son más generales que eso, está más orientado a sobrevivir y a cumplir tus objetivos que ha masacrar al contrario… de hecho una de sus enseñanzas más universales es la de poder vencer a tu enemigo sin llegar a la batalla

-¿Y cómo sería eso posible? Si hay un bando que interfiere en el objetivo del otro… ¿cómo puede vencer uno de ellos sin llegar a presentar batalla? –preguntó Farkle con curiosidad.

-Mediante el miedo –respondió Harper. –Si sometes a tu enemigo mediante el miedo, se preocupará por salvar el pellejo y es muy posible que deje a un lado sus objetivos… el miedo a lo desconocido, a no saber lo que va a ocurrir ha sido la principal razón por la que muchos han caído… puede que de haber presentado batalla, esos muchos hubiesen vencido… se me ocurre ahora mismo un ejemplo ridículo pero que puede servir, ¿habéis visto alguna vez películas de miedo no?

Todos los alumnos asintieron a la vez.

-¿Alguna en la que el asesino vaya enmascarado o tenga una apariencia monstruosa?

Todos volvieron a asentir. Vio como a Riley le daba un escalofrió. Era la que más se asustaba cuando veían películas de miedo.

-Esas películas en las que van atacando a las víctimas una por una… ¿por qué es siempre la última la que acaba venciendo?

-¿Por qué suele ser la única que no ha tenido sexo en el transcurso de la peli? –preguntó Maya con sarcasmo.

-Y porque llegado ese momento ya ha aprendido lo suficiente sobre el asesino como para atreverse a enfrentarse a él –respondió Harper riéndose ante el comentario. –No hay nada más aterrador que un ente desconocido, aunque se le pueda vencer fácilmente la gente nunca suele correr el riesgo y prefiere echar a correr para salvar el pellejo

-Gran error en el caso de los que han tenido sexo durante la peli –dijo Maya.

-Recordad, como dice el refrán: "más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer"


	51. Zay IX

_Zay IX_

Tenían que ir en dos coches, ya que no cabían todos en uno sólo. El viaje hasta Nevada estaba siendo largo, largo, largo… eterno. Lo primero que iba a ver Zay de Nevada sería la almohada que le estaba esperando en la habitación que iba a compartir con Lucas, Farkle y con… un desconocido. Bueno, no era un desconocido para los demás pero si para él (y para Smackle). La cara de Lucas al enterarse de que el tío de Riley (alias el tío buenorro según Maya) iba a acompañarles en el viaje había sido una de esas caras que habría que inmortalizar. Lucas era muy gracioso cuando el monstruo verde de los celos le abordaba… se ponía pálido, apretaba los puños, se enfurruñaba como un niño pequeño y ponía todo tipo de excusas para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que estaba así.

-Es que… ¿acaso en la universidad no hacéis viajes? –le preguntó su amigo al tío de Riley (al que por desgracia le había tocado sentarse al lado de Lucas) con voz aguda.

-No tengo muchas oportunidades para estar con mi familia y no quiero desaprovechar las pocas que se presentan –contestó Josh sin dar muestras de haber notado nada en el tono de Lucas. Ese chico era muy ingenuo.

El señor Matthews sonrió a su hermano por el retrovisor desde el asiento del conductor y Lucas cruzó los brazos enfurruñado. Como Lucas siguiese en ese plan el viaje se le iba a hacer aún más largo. No había nada para aliviar la tensión, si estuviese Riley en el coche seguramente sería distinto (Riley tenía un efecto calmante en las personas, era un don natural), pero las chicas iban con Auggie en el coche de la señora Matthews.

-¿Y cómo es la universidad? –le preguntó Zay intentando aliviar un poco la tensión.

-Está bien, cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a estar lejos de casa al principio pero a medida que te vas integrando con la gente y conociendo el ambiente… es como una segunda casa

-Mola –comentó Zay asintiendo con la cabeza. No se le ocurría qué más preguntar así que se quedó callado.

Dio gracias a Dios de que el señor Matthews fuese una cotorra incapaz de guardar silencio y que Farkle le siguiese le corriente, porque de haber estado sólo con Lucas y con Josh se habría tirado del coche en marcha. Josh se acabó dando cuenta de la actitud de Lucas (¡como para no darse cuenta!) pero parecía que había elegido callarse (muy prudente por su parte).

Cuando llegaron a Nevada ya era madrugada del día siguiente. En cuanto les dieron la llave de la habitación Zay fue corriendo a la puerta de la habitación. Las chicas todavía iban a tardar veinte minutos más en llegar (al parecer habían tenido que parar en varias áreas de servicio por el camino porque Auggie no podía aguantarse las ganas de hacer pis) y les habían dicho que no las esperasen y que se fuesen registrando.

-¡Cama! ¡Cama! ¡Cama! –exclamó Zay tirándose de plancha en la cama más cercana a la puerta. -¡Oh, querida cama… tú vas a ser mi mejor amiga los próximos tres días!

Josh soltó una risa ante el comentario y Lucas frunció aún más el ceño.

-Bueno, yo voy con mi hermano y con Farkle a esperar a las chicas en el vestíbulo –dijo Josh dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Que tengáis dulces sueños chicos

-Tranquilo, los tendremos –dijo Zay todavía boca abajo en la cama. No se había molestado ni en quitarse las botas.

Oyó como Josh se reía de nuevo y salía de la habitación. Había decidido que le caía bien el tío de Riley, había algo muy agradable en la manera que tenía de sonreír. No le extrañaba en absoluto que Maya hubiese estado colada por él.

Justo cuando cerró los ojos dispuesto a echarse la cabezadita que no se había podido echar durante el viaje una mano le tocó el hombro.

-Zay, ¿te has dormido? –preguntó Lucas que tampoco se había quitado ninguna prenda.

-No… aunque lo estoy intentando

-¿Por qué crees que ha venido Josh?

La voz de su amigo había hecho un énfasis extraño cuando llegó a la palabra "Josh".

-Ha dicho que quería estar con su familia… ¿no te parece razón suficiente?

-¿Un universitario? ¡Ellos también hacen viajes de fin de semestre! Seguro que sus compañeros tenían algo preparado… ¿no te parece raro que haya preferido venir con nosotros? ¿Por qué se habrá querido acoplar?

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que este viaje lo han organizado los Matthews y que técnicamente él es un Matthews los que nos hemos acoplado somos nosotros –respondió Zay arrastrando las palabras. Su concentración estaba mermando por momentos.

Oyó como Lucas iba a de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si estuviese nervioso.

-Luke, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que haya venido? –preguntó finalmente Zay obligándose a levantar la cabeza. -... en fin, ya sé que lo de Maya…

Lucas se paró y se quedó mirándole algo inseguro.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡No intentes negarlo! –exclamó Zay de mal humor. -¿Crees que no se te nota? Solo te falta un cartel encima de la cabeza en el que ponga "Me tiraría de un puente por Maya"… la única que no parece darse cuenta es Maya, bueno ella y Farkle, que siempre ha sido un poco lento en esos temas

Vio cómo Lucas se sentaba en la cama contigua sin dejar de mover los dedos de las manos de forma obsesiva. Debía de estar muy preocupado si le había dado el tic otra vez, llevaba una temporada sin hacerlo.

-Por mucho que le gustase en el pasado, Maya y él nunca han tenido nada –dijo Zay intentando tranquilizarle. –No te portes así con él

Lucas abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero Zay le interrumpió creyendo adivinar lo que pasaba por el cerebro de su amigo.

-Ya sé que seguramente no habrás podido evitarlo… pero intenta controlarte, sino vamos a pasar tres días muy complicados aquí

Lucas asintió sin saber que más hacer y se quitó las botas. ¡Sí, eso significaba que iba a dormir! ¡Podría dormir! Contento tras haber dado un buen consejo a su amigo, Zay giró la cabeza y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos cuando…

-¿Por qué crees que a las chicas les atraen los mayores? –oyó como preguntaba Lucas con voz nerviosa. -¿Es porque son universitarios? ¿Y qué tienen de especial los universitarios? ¡Es decir, que… que son iguales que nosotros… pero un par de años más mayores! Igual ven algo en ellos que… ¡no sé cómo explicarlo!

"Pues no lo hagas, ¡cállate!" pensó Zay mientras Lucas se seguía quejando (para sí mismo realmente) de los universitarios. Entonces a Zay se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

-Puede que les gusten porque son más amables y tienen más detalles con ellas –dijo Zay interrumpiendo los murmullos de Lucas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que igual un chico que espera a las chicas en el vestíbulo y las ayuda a subir las maletas tiene más probabilidades de gustarlas que uno que…

El ruido de un portazo le indicó que Lucas había salido de la habitación. ¡Sí, por fin podía dormir!


	52. Maya X

_Maya X_

Sabía que todos los demás pensaban que estaba algo paranoica con lo de la venganza de Hucklelberry, pero tenía razones para estarlo… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Lucas no se había despegado de ella desde el mismo momento en el que puso los pies en Nevada. Precisamente, en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo del hotel/casa rural donde se iban a instalar el vaquero se abalanzó sobre ella cogiéndole las maletas.

-Ya puedo yo –replicó Maya cortante cogiendo su equipaje e intentando que el chico no lo tocase. Seguro que pensó en tirarlo por algún desfiladero. Si la dejaba sin ropa mataría dos pájaros de un tiro (se vengaría de ella y hasta puede que tuviese ocasión de verla desnuda).

-Maya, déjame ayudarte –pidió Lucas en tono cálido.

¿Creía que la iba a engañar poniéndole ojitos? ¡Lo tenía claro!

-¡He dicho que puedo yo!

-Vale… no hace falta que te pongas así

Maya cogió con esfuerzo sus maletas y respiró hondo. Lo cierto era que pesaban bastante y si tenía que subir un piso por las escaleras…

-Te vas a romper un brazo si subes esas maletas tú sola, mírate… ¡si son más grandes que tú! –oyó como exclamaba Josh, riéndose detrás de ella. –Te llevo una

Maya la miró algo dubitativa. Le vendría muy bien la ayuda, pero se sentía algo incomoda al haberle dicho a Sundance que no la necesitaba… ¡pero por lo menos Josh no intentaba vengarse de ella!

-Eeehh, gracias… es todo un detalle por tu parte

Vio cómo la cara de Lucas se ensombrecía al oír esa respuesta. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Pensaba que iba a dejarle sus maletas para que las sabotease?

El día siguiente fue algo extraño también. No tenía ni idea de porqué, pero Hucklelberry se había adherido a ella como una sanguijuela: ralentizaba el paso para esperarla (ya que ella apenas podía dar un paso con aquellos diabólicos esquís), jugaba a tirarle bolas de nieve, insistió en subir con ella en el teleférico (a pesar de que Riley y ella habían quedado en subir juntas, aunque a Riley no le importó ya que se la veía contenta cuando se subió con Farkle)… Pero Maya sabía a qué se debía la amabilidad de Hucklelberry: cada vez que sonreía, cada vez la ayudaba con los esquís… ¡estaba intentado que ella confiase en él para poder vengarse! ¿Se creía que era estúpida? ¡Ja! Pero no se lo ponía tan fácil, cada vez que intentaba acercase Maya se alejaba. No tendría la oportunidad de encerrarla en ningún sitio ni de gastarla ninguna broma pesada. Odiaba jugar a la defensiva pero no le estaba quedando más remedio.

-En serio, tengo que recuperar el control –le dijo a Smackle cuando subieron a la habitación aquella noche para dejar el anorak y los esquís para bajar a cenar. –Tengo que hacer algo…

-No estoy segura que la intención de Lucas sea vengarse Maya –comentó Smackle buscando la llave de la habitación en su bolsillo.

-¡Tú le oíste tan bien como yo! "Esperaré el momento oportuno para vengarme" o "Yo había pensado en leerme el Arte de la Guerra"… es evidente que quiere que confié en él para que vaya como una corderita al matadero… ¡Tengo que recuperar el control de la situación!

-Lo tuyo ya es obsesión –dijo Smackle cuando ambas entraron en la habitación.

-¿Y por qué crees que ha estado todo el día sin separarse de mi lado?

-No lo sé, puede que… ¡porque quiere pasar más tiempo contigo!

-Smackle, este es el primer año que estás con nosotros en clase y no sabes esto… pero la relación entre Hucklelberry y yo siempre se ha basado en que yo me burle de él y que él intente sin éxito devolverme la burla

-Si es así, ¿por qué narices te colaste por él?

-Si lo supiese me hubiese ahorrado un verano de sufrimientos –respondió Maya quitándose el anorak.

De repente vio algo en la cama de Riley que sacó a Lucas de su cabeza. Era una camiseta… una camiseta negra con unas letras blancas que decían "Kant, querido genio". Esa camiseta no era de Riley… ella sabía muy bien de quien era esa camiseta y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Smackle cuando la viese porque seguro que también la reconocería. Corrió rápida hacia la cama y cogió la camiseta escondiéndola debajo de su almohada.

Justo en ese momento oyeron un ruido que provenía del cuarto de baño. Se miraron extrañadas y segundos después Riley salió. Y salió en ropa interior.

-Riley, ¿Qué haces así? Te vas a helar –dijo Smackle sorprendida. -¿Has estado en el baño hasta ahora?

-Sí, es que… es que… me estaba, me estaba… ¡duchando!

Su voz denotaba un nerviosismo evidente, de hecho hasta estaba temblando… y Maya no creía que fuese sólo de frío. No sabía si Smackle se había fijado en las marcas moradas que Riley lucía en el cuello.

-Tranquila, sólo era una pregunta –dijo Smackle levantando las manos en señal de paz. –Bueno, yo ya estoy… voy bajando

Cuando oyeron cómo Smackle cerraba la puerta, Maya miró a Riley algo molesta.

-Primero, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? ¡Pensaba que nos lo contábamos todo!... y segundo, me alegro por ti y no sabes cuánto… ¡pero ya podríais tener un poco más de tacto por Smackle!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Riley insegura y cogiendo una sábana para taparse.

-Farkle, ya puedes salir –alzó la voz Maya. -¡No intentes hacer como que no me oyes! Sé que estás debajo de la cama de Riley

-Prefiero no salir –oyó cómo decía Farkle. –No tengo precisamente unos abdominales de cubitera como Lucas

-¡Nos conocemos desde que tenemos cinco años! No voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya

-Puede que mi cuerpo haya cambiado un poquitín desde que éramos pequeños

Maya suspiró armándose de paciencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Os espero abajo… Riles, te recomiendo que te pongas un jersey de cuello vuelto, no querrás que tus padres vean esos chupetones


	53. Farkle IX

_Farkle IX_

No sabía qué había sido exactamente lo que les llevó a Riley y a él a aquella situación. Decidieron tomarse las cosas con calma, lo cual era lógico, no se podía pasar de mejores amigos a pareja en cinco segundos… en fin, ni siquiera estaban preparados para contárselo a las personas más cercanas a ellos (aunque después de lo que había pasado aquella noche, tendrían que descartar a Maya de la lista). Después de la cena, ya acostado en la cama, Farkle pensó en qué había ocurrido y solamente llegó a una conclusión lógica… emocionalmente querían tomárselo con calma, pero al parecer sus cuerpos estaban más que preparados para fusionarse. Estaba bastante convencido de que si Smackle y Maya no hubiesen entrado en la habitación en aquel preciso momento, ahora ya no sería virgen.

No es que con Smackle no hubiese hecho cosas, de hecho Smackle era bastante más abierta y liberal de lo que parecía, pero con Riley estaba descontrolado… y ella también parecía estarlo. Toda la capacidad de raciocinio de la que ambos hacían gala salió por la ventana en el momento en el que se besaron en el funicular aquella tarde. Y eso que empezó como un beso inocente. Se dio la vuelta en la cama sin poder dormirse. Sabía que no se podría dormir. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a los demás y empezó a caminar de puntillas para llegar a la puerta. La abrió suavemente y…

-¿Farkle? –oyó como preguntaba la voz de Lucas. -¿Qué haces tío?

-No puedo dormirme –le contestó en un susurro. –Voy a la chimenea de la sala de estar un rato

-Espera, voy contigo –dijo Lucas levantándose a su vez de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al contrario que Farkle, Lucas no era nada sigiloso… puede que se debiese a su tamaño.

-Las pisadas de un elefante serían menos ruidosas que las tuyas –le dijo una vez fuera de la habitación.

-Oye, no todos podemos ser ratoncitos

Fueron juntos a la sala de estar que se encontraba desierta en aquellos momentos. Farkle encendió la chimenea mientras que Lucas fue a buscar algo de beber a la cocina.

-¡He encontrado oro! –exclamó el tejano trayendo consigo dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente.

-No creo que eso nos ayude mucho a dormir

-¡Qué importa! No me iba a poder dormir de todas formas

Se sentaron delante de la chimenea dejando que el fuego les calentase. Lucas sólo dormía con el pantalón del pijama, lo que significaba que lucía su musculoso torso de jugador estrella durante las noches. Era bastante difícil no sentirse acomplejado a su lado. Ese era otro de los pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza… Riley había estado con Lucas, ¿cómo era posible competir con algo así? Lucas debió de notar la forma en la que Farkle miraba su abdomen desnudo y perfecto.

-Farkle… ¿pasa algo? –carraspeó incómodo el rubio.

-¿Cómo es posible que algunos tengáis tanta fortuna en los genes mientras que otros somos un asco? –preguntó Farkle sin cortarse. -¡En serio! ¡Mírate! ¡Sólo te falta una túnica para ser un dios griego!

-Estás exagerando…

-Te puedo asegurar que no estoy exagerando –le interrumpió Farkle. -A tu lado los demás somos nomos jorobados, cualquier chica estaría encantada de pasar la noche contigo

Lucas giró la cabeza hacia él con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

Lucas le siguió mirando confuso, seguramente sin saber qué responder ante eso.

-¡Oh, olvídalo! –exclamó Farkle enfurruñado. -¿Podemos fingir que no he dicho nada?

-Demasiado tarde colega… ¿por qué piensas eso?

Farkle suspiró y le devolvió la mirada.

-Hay una chica

Lucas guardó silencio al oír esa frase. Por la cara que estaba poniendo parecía que ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Y esa chica… bueno, esa chica y tú… habéis…? –preguntó Lucas intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin conseguirlo.

-¡Oh no! No, no, no, no, no… bueno casi, ¡pero no!

-¡Oh! –exclamó sorprendido el rubio. –Perdona si te molesta que pregunte, es que parece que quieres hablar de ello

¿Qué si quería hablar de ello? ¡Claro que quería hablar de ello! Pero resultaba raro hacerlo con el perfecto exnovio de Riley… ¿Qué podía decirle? ¡Era como si una comadreja le pidiese consejos a un león para rugir! Lucas debió de notar su complejo, porque de no haberlo hecho no hubiese dicho lo que dijo a continuación.

-En mi caso… también hay una chica

Farkle miró al fuego de la chimenea inseguro. ¿Estaba diciendo que sus sentimientos por Riley habían vuelto?

-¿Ah sí? –carraspeó Farkle con voz ahogada.

-Sí… y créeme… esto –dijo el rubio señalándose el abdomen. –No me sirve absolutamente de nada con esa chica… ¡no sé cómo lo consigue pero esa chica es a la vez una llama ardiente y una reina de hielo!... es imposible saber lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, es capaz de volverte loco con sólo una mirada y ni siquiera en tus mejores momentos logras descifrarla del todo

-¿Seguro que no te estás describiendo a ti mismo? –preguntó Farkle riéndose.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tú mismo eres una mezcla extraña entre fuego y hielo Lucas… eres calmado, racional, tiendes a hacer siempre lo correcto… y sin embargo existe otra faceta tuya que es… ¡apasionada!

-¡Por favor no! ¡No empieces otra vez con lo del Lucas de Texas! –se quejó el chico estirándose hacia atrás y dejando que el calor le llegase al pecho.

-No me estaba refiriendo al "Lucas de Texas", llevas algo más de tres años aquí y eso se nota en cuento uno te empieza a conocer… tienes ese tipo de llama que atrae a todas las chicas en cuenta posan su mirada sobre ti

-Ya, a todas… "seguro" –dijo Lucas enfatizando la última palabra. –Créeme, la chica que me interesa no se fija en eso… ella siempre ha visto a través de mi físico, me ve a mí y no ve sólo lo que yo pretendo hacer ver

-Pero con tu físico seguro que…

-¡Farkle, no todo es el físico! –exclamó Lucas cansado. –No me malinterpretes, sé que tener un buen físico no te cierra las puertas precisamente… pero el físico sólo no sirve de nada si no hay algo más, si no hay una conexión

-Eres más bastante más romántico de lo que pareces –dijo Farkle alzando las cejas.

-Eso es porque he encontrado a alguien con quien quiero llegar a ser romántico algún día… aunque de momento no sea así

Lucas debió de notar que todavía seguía inseguro.

-Tío, tú siempre has sabido manejarte mucho mejor que yo… ¡es ridículo que tú te sientas acomplejado a mi lado!

Farkle le sonrió y se levantó. Ya se sentía algo mejor.

-Creo que voy a la cama –dijo cogiendo la taza de chocolate. –Voy a llevar esto a la cocina…

-No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo... todavía no me ha entrado el sueño, voy a quedarme un rato más –dijo Lucas en voz baja mirando intensamente la chimenea.

Cuando había subido los dos primeros escalones se giró y siguió viendo a Lucas plantado ante las llamas. Al final, parecía que los dos tenían complejos después de todo.


	54. Riley X

_Riley X_

-Vas al revés… Maya, es hacia delante

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

Riley no pudo evitar reírse al verla. No con maldad, pero es que su amiga era incapaz de deslizarse hacia delante. Era el segundo día que estaban allí y mientras todos los demás hacían carreras los unos con los otros, Maya luchaba únicamente por dar un paso adelante. Riley se había retrasado para ayudarla ya que su amiga era terca como una mula. No pediría ayuda ni en un millón de años.

Maya intentó deslizar la pierna derecha hacia delante pero sin saber cómo acabó cruzando la izquierda delante y acabó tumbada en la nieve. Riley la miró sin poder creérselo, era infinitamente más fácil esquiar que lo que había hecho.

-Deberías ser especialista de cine –dijo Riley mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. –Lo intentas demasiado, es mucho más sencillo

-Riles, por si no te habías fijado la nieve no es mi elemento –dijo Maya levantándose con esfuerzo. -¡Y odio que te estés perdiendo la diversión!

-¡Oh! ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿A Smackle haciendo su baile de la victoria tras ganar a Lucas? –preguntó Riley sarcástica.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Yo quiero ver eso! –exclamó Maya quejándose. -¡Malditos seáis esquís!

Riley hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Maya en la nieve. Le agradecía que no hubiese mencionado lo de la noche anterior… aunque sabía que estaba algo molesta con ella. Siempre se contaban esa clase de cosas; cuando estaban en aquella horrible situación con Lucas el año pasado e incluso cuando salió con él oficialmente Riley tenía la libertad para hablar con ella sobre el asunto. Era una de las mejores cosas de su amistad y no le había gustado en absoluto que Maya se hubiese enterado de lo de Farkle pillándoles en vez de contándoselo ella misma.

-¡Hey! ¿Problemas por aquí? –oyeron como preguntaba Josh que se acercaba a ellas por detrás esquiando de forma impecable. Josh era el que mejor esquiaba de la familia, de hecho había sido él quien enseñó a Riley a esquiar en su momento. Josh se había pasado la mañana con sus padres y con Auggie, al que en esos momentos también estaba enseñando a esquiar (y que era infinitamente mejor que Maya).

-¿Qué si hay problemas? ¡Pregúntaselo a ellos! –exclamó Maya señalándose los esquís. -¡Me quieren matar!

-Vamos, no seas melodramática –empezó a decir Josh sentándose al lado de los chicas. –Seguro que no tan mala esquían…

Se paró a mitad de la frase al ver que Riley le hacía un gesto con la cabeza como corroborando lo que Maya decía. No sabía si era culpa de los esquís o no, pero Maya estaba demostrando que era una nulidad para esa actividad. Entonces a fue cuando a Riley se le ocurrió una idea, una idea tan buena que le sorprendía que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes… tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

-¿Por qué no la enseñas tú a esquiar?

Mientras Maya la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca, Josh asentía con la cabeza dando a entender que le parecía buena idea.

-Por mí bien, te enseñé a esquiar a ti… seguro que puedo con Maya

-¡No estés tan seguro tío buenorro! –exclamó Maya mirando a Riley con reproche. – ¡No le puedes pedir que sacrifique los dos días que quedan!

-Maya, si alguien te puede enseñar es él

-Pero… ¡no me has visto esquiar! –exclamó Maya dirigiéndose a Josh. -¡Soy muy mala, en serio! ¡Mala nivel olímpico!

-No hay más que hablar… te vienes conmigo a la zona plana y punto –dijo Josh levantándose y haciéndole a Maya una señal para que fuera con él. –Os enseñaré a patinar a ti y a Auggie al mismo tiempo

-¿Y además tengo que ver como Auggie me da mil vueltas? –preguntó Maya quejándose.

-Me estás recordando a un perro que tuve cuando era pequeño que no hacía más que quejarse –dijo Josh riéndose. -¡Nunca te hubiese tomado por una quejica Maya!

-Y yo a ti nunca te hubiese considerado condescendiente y ahora creo que lo estás siendo –dijo Maya levantándose con esfuerzo.

Riley se levantó con ellos y les acompañó hasta el cruce que llevaba por un lado a la zona plana y por otro a las pistas de esquí. En la zona plana había sobre todo niños pequeños que luchaban para deslizarse con unos esquís más grandes que ellos. Consideró por un momento ir con Maya, sólo para verla rodeada de un montón de niños pequeños valía la pena… pero les había prometido a los demás que volvería con ellos.

-Bueno yo os dejo aquí… Maya, no te hagas daño –dijo Riley riéndose.

-Ja, ja, ja –replicó su amiga secamente.

Cuando llegó a las pistas, Riley se encontró con una escena interesante. Lucas, Farkle, Zay y Smackle formaban un círculo amplío en el que habían puesto una bandera en el centro.

-Estamos jugando a ver quién llega más rápido a la bandera –le explicó Farkle al ver que se acercaba a ellos. –Ya hemos jugado dos veces… el que llega primero se aparta del círculo y los otros tres juegan otra vez… entonces los dos vencedores se echan una carrera

-¡Y es un aburrimiento porque siempre ganan Lucas y doña robot aquí presente! –exclamó Zay señalando a Smackle.

-¿No estaban compitiendo también antes el uno con el otro? –preguntó Riley viendo cómo Smackle y Lucas se observaban los movimientos del otro retándose.

-Sí, pero les parecía injusto dejarnos aparte… así que mediante este juego ridículo nos incluyen y al mismo tiempo nos humillan –dijo Zay deslizándose hacia donde estaban Farkle y Riley. -¡Yo ya estoy harto!

-Yo también –coincidió Farkle. –Deberíamos dejarles que se matasen entre ellos… ¿Qué tal le va a Maya? ¡No puedo creer que sea peor que yo!

-Sí, ser peor que este en un deporte en llegar a un nuevo nivel de inutilidad –dijo Zay señalando a Farkle. -¿Ya ha conseguido dar un paso adelante?

-Está trabajando en ello… la he dejado con Josh para que la ayude –respondió Riley.

Aquella respuesta debió de captar la atención de Lucas porque rompió el contacto visual con Smackle y dirigió su mirada hacia Riley.

-¿Con Josh? –preguntó Lucas molesto. –Pensaba que estaba con tus padres

-Ha bajado para ver cómo nos iba y se ha llevado a Maya a la zona plana, es el mejor profesor que podría tener en términos de esquí… yo tampoco era precisamente buena, ya sabéis… ¡soy torpe por naturaleza!

-¡Oh, eso no es verdad! –exclamó Farkle pasándole un brazo por los hombros de manera afectiva. Riley abrió los ojos sorprendida de que hubiese hecho ese gesto delante de los demás.

-¡Es verdad, no eres torpe… eres una verdadera calamidad! –exclamó Zay a su vez tono burlón pasándole también un brazo por los hombros. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Y ahora están los dos… juntos? –preguntó Lucas frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la zona plana, como si intentase verles desde allí.

-Hombre, pues si va a enseñarla a esquiar no pueden estar cada uno en una punta de la estación –comentó Zay burlón.

-¿Os quedáis hablando o preferís enfrentaros a mí? –preguntó Smackle acercándose a ellos. –Necesito esquiar con alguien… no puedo ganarme a mí misma

Riley sonrió y vio como Zay se dirigía hacia Farkle.

-¿La cogemos y la tiramos por el acantilado?

-¡Tú de los brazos y yo de las piernas! –exclamó Farkle aceptando el reto.

-¡Antes tendréis que cogerme pedazo de tortugas! –exclamó Smackle deslizándose rápidamente hacia delante.

Farkle y Zay se deslizaron detrás de ella y se dispusieron a alcanzarla. Mientras parecía que Lucas seguía mirando hacia la zona plana.

-¡Eh, ayudadnos! –les gritó Zay mientras Smackle se giraba hacia un lado justo cuando Farkle había hecho el amago de cogerlas. -¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

-¿Vamos? –le preguntó Riley a Lucas.

-Yo voy arriba… ya he tenido mi dosis de Smackle por hoy –respondió Lucas dirigiéndose a la pista plana. Riley podía adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando su amigo en aquel momento, cualquiera lo haría.

-Vale, nos vemos luego –dijo Riley deslizándose hacia abajo para unirse a Farkle y a Zay.


	55. Smackle IX

_Smackle IX_

Había sido una tarde divertida. No sabía por qué razón Zay y Farkle habían insistido tanto en cogerla, ambos sabían que era mucho más rápida que ellos. ¿De qué servía perder el tiempo en intentar ganar a alguien mejor que tú? No era nada práctico. Farkle estaba contento y verle así la ponía contenta a ella. Se merecía ser feliz y si Riley le hacía feliz mejor para él. Maya creía que todavía no había superado lo de Farkle; era normal que lo pensara teniendo en cuenta que ella aún no había superado lo de Lucas. Lo que no sabía era que había sido ella la que había alentado a Farkle a ir tras Riley en Año Nuevo.

Los chupetones de Riley en el cuello le indicaron que Farkle y ella ya estaban en fase de pasar a una relación más física. Estaba considerando darles la caja de condones que había traído en la maleta… en un principio los había traído pensando en Lucas y en Maya, creía que Lucas se lanzaría a por ella y que Maya se rendiría a sus encantos (Smackle nunca había conseguido ver esos encantos… sí, tenía una cara simétrica y un cuerpo espectacular pero… era tonto de remate).

Vio a Maya tumbada en la alfombra justo en frente de la chimenea en cuanto entró en la sala común. Parecía que la pasado una apisonadora por encima.

-Mátame –dijo en voz baja cuando Smackle se sentó a su lado. –Me he pasado toda la tarde aguantando que niños de cinco años se rían de mí… ¡y soy tan torpe con los esquís que ni siquiera he podido darles patadas!

-No me había dado cuenta de lo quejica que eras –dijo Smackle tranquilamente con el codo apoyado en uno de los sillones.

-¡Oh, cállate! ¡Eres igual que Josh!

-¿Qué tal con Josh por cierto?

-Bueno, dejando aparte el hecho de que me mortifica cada vez que doy un paso… ¡bien!... ¡aun así ha sido mejor que Hucklelberry que se ha pasado la tarde entera tirándome bolas de nieve y riéndose de mi al ver que no podía alcanzarle!

-¿También has estado con Lucas? –preguntó Smackle sorprendida. Lucas se había ido algo después del mediodía y no le habían vuelto a ver.

-Sí, resulta que también se ha propuesto enseñarme a esquiar

-¡Así que tienes dos hombres a tus pies! –exclamó Smackle sonriendo.

-Bueno, si quieres llamarles hombres…

-Maya, no te das cuenta… estás en medio de un triángulo

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Maya haciéndose la sorprendida. -¡No, gracias! Ya tuve bastante con el primero… además te olvidas de un pequeñísimo pero muy crucial detalle

-¿Cuál?

-Que yo no quiero estar con ninguno de ellos y ninguno de ellos no quiere estar conmigo

-No tiene por qué ser un triángulo romántico-le aclaró Smackle. –Ambos quieren enseñarte a esquiar, por lo que tienen fija su atención en ti... y eso lo convierte en un triangulo

-Viéndolo de esa manera tengo aún más ganas de largarme de aquí –comentó Maya jugando con un hilo de la alfombra. -¡Y Riley decía que iba a ser genial! Lo único que me ha gustado ha sido dibujar el paisaje esta mañana

-¿No quieres aprender a esquiar?

-Me rindo –dijo Maya levantándose del suelo. –Soy horrible y siempre lo seré… ¡no todo el mundo puede ser bueno en todo!

-¡Chicas! –oyó cómo las saludaba Zay desde la puerta. Llevaba el gorro cubierto de nieve y todavía tenía puestas las gafas de esquí -¿Qué hacéis ahí?

-Maya me contaba sus desventuras –respondió Smackle viendo como Maya subía por las escaleras.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Zay en su dirección. -¡Oh, vamos… no te vayas! ¡Todavía no he tenido ocasión de ofrecerte mis más sinceras burlas y de reírme en tu cara!

-Creo que podré vivir sin eso –replicó Maya desde el escalón más alto y perdiéndose de vista al girar.

-¿Cómo puede alguien vivir sin mis burlas? –se preguntó Zay para sí.

Smackle hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza mientras Zay se sentaba en el sillón.

-¿No vienen contigo Farkle y Riley? –preguntó la chica mirando a la puerta.

-No, creo que iban a ir un manantial cercano antes de cenar

¡Vaya, puede que hubiese perdido la oportunidad de darles los condones! Bueno, esperaba que hiciesen lo que hiciesen fuesen prudentes.


	56. Lucas IX

_Lucas_ _IX_

-Tío, una cosa es estar colgado por alguien y otra muy distinta es acosar a ese alguien –dijo Zay acabándose la tostada que tenía en la mano.

Estaban el comedor del hotel desayunando para coger fuerzas. Era el último día de esas minivacaciones y todos querían aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Yo no estoy acosando a Maya –le respondió Lucas con seriedad.

-Bueno, menos mal que por fin te has atrevido a admitir en voz alta que te gusta… ¡te felicito por dar un paso tan trascendental!... sólo te ha llevado tres años

Lucas le dirigió una mirada envenenada y siguió comiéndose su manzana. Zay decía que le ponía de mal humor cuando le veía comer, que mientras todos los demás estaban atiborrándose de grasas para poder aguantar el día Lucas llevaba al día una alimentación sana y equilibrada. Lucas decía que era porque quería cuidarse y prepararse de forma adecuada para la siguiente temporada. Zay decía que era porque vivía reprimido y que además le hacía ilusión estar más bueno que ellos. Se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos le tenían bastante manía por su físico… ¡como eso derivase en odio o se buscaba otros amigos o se desfiguraba aposta!

Antes de que pudiese responder a su comentario su móvil sonó y se tuvo que excusar. Era bien sabido que una mala noticia nunca hacía gracia a nadie, por muy anticipada que estuviese. Pero cuando te la daban de forma repentina… era como si tu cerebro se desconectase y no consiguiese hacerse a la idea en un primer momento. Zay debió de ver algo en su cara cuando volvió a sentarse en la mesa porque cambió su expresión risueña y burlona habitual por una mueca de preocupación que pocas veces le había visto poner.

-¿Qué ha pasado Luke? –le preguntó con seriedad.

Se le había olvidado cómo hablar. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¡Si casi le iba a afectar tanto como a él!

-Mi abuelo ha muerto –susurró Lucas finalmente considerando que soltarlo de sopetón sería más fácil. No lo fue.

La cara de Zay pasó de la preocupación al shock en un instante. Abrió la boca algo tembloroso y la cerró un segundo después. Apoyó ambas manos en los brazos de la silla y bajó la cabeza. Cuando la levantó tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Zay siempre había sido capaz de dejar que los sentimientos fluyesen, era una de esas personas de las que se podía saber lo que sentía con sólo mirarles la cara. Era una cualidad que no te ayudaba a pasar desapercibido cuando estabas pasando por un mal momento, pero también te ayuda a descargarte de forma mucho mejor. Lucas no era de esa clase de personas.

-¿Cómo… cómo… -logró preguntar Zay con voz temblorosa.

-Un ataque al corazón –respondió Lucas con voz neutra. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de sentir algo nunca más.

El señor Matthews se acercó a ellos en ese momento con su sonrisa característica dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Preparados para el último día chicos? –les preguntó alegremente sin ser consciente de sus caras.

Lucas se levantó de la mesa sin contestarle. No podía hacerlo, no podía volver a repetir esas palabras. Ya bastante le había costado decírselo a Zay. Le pidió perdón mentalmente al señor Matthews y se encaminó a su habitación. No podía estar con nadie en aquel momento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado tumbado en la cama, pero nadie entró en la habitación. Su mirada recayó en el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesilla y vio que eran las nueve de la noche. Se había pasado todo el día allí. Tumbado en la misma postura, todavía con el anorak puesto. Era como si nada existiese… no sentía nada y eso le asustó. ¿Y si no volvía a importarle nada nunca? ¿Y si se pasaba la vida haciéndose pasar por persona y siendo en realidad una roca?... Quería sentir lo que fuese, quería sentir tristeza y dolor... ¡era lo que alguien normal debía sentir cuando perdía a un ser querido! ¿Qué narices le pasaba?

Oyó cómo alguien tocaba a la puerta y se levantó de la cama para abrirla. Era como si fuese un zombi, como si la vida hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.

Al abrir la puerta se topó cara a cara con Maya. Se quedaron mirándose durante por lo menos un minuto. Sabía a lo que había ido allí, lo sabía. Maya Hart no era una persona que ofrecía consuelos baratos, no era capaz de ello. Al igual que Zay, también se dejaba llevar por sus emociones pero lo hacía de forma muy distinta. Se los guardaba y sólo los descargaba en su arte.

Allí estaban sus ojos. Esos ojos que le leían cómo si fuese un libro abierto. Esos ojos que le había dado miedo mirar durante su primer año en Nueva York, esos ojos que había mirado hasta la saciedad durante su segundo año al darse cuenta de que era un adicto a ellos, esos ojos a los que de nuevo se había negado a mirar durante ese mismo año por miedo a que leyera lo que sentía cuando la miraba… en aquellos momentos estaba mirando a sus propios sentimientos reprimidos. Era una conexión que siempre habían tenido, cuando a uno de ellos le pasaba algo bueno era como si al otro también le pasara y cuando uno de ellos sufría el otro también lo hacía. Era algo más que ser consciente del estado en el que se encontraba una persona, era trasladarse a ese estado. Sabía que Maya no iba a decirle "lo siento", porque ni él mismo era capaz de sentirlo… y ella estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía. De la misma manera que él sintió su dolor cuando ella le escribió aquella carta a su padre.

Lucas la dejó entrar sin decir palabra y ella entró sin contemplaciones. Siguieron sin decirse nada, nunca les había hecho falta. No era así como se comunicaban. Las pocas veces que habían intentado verbalizar lo que sentían siempre se malinterpretaban. No… no quería que pasase eso en aquel momento.

Ella sabía que quería sentir algo, ella sabía que lo que necesitaba era algo que le hiciese sentir… sólo sentir. Y ella se sentía de la misma manera. Sin decir una palabra se acercó a ella y sus labios se encontraron con los suyos.


	57. Farkle X

_Farkle X_

La oscuridad de la noche de Austin inundaba todo el entorno en el exterior. Lo único que daba algo de luz eran las brillantes estrellas que brillaban en el fundamento. Ese sitio le parecía tan precioso como le pareció la primera vez… una pena tener que volver en un momento tan triste.

El abuelo de Lucas era muy querido por la gente de los alrededores. Había venido incluso gente de la misma ciudad para rendirle homenaje. El rancho estaba lleno de coronas de flores que habían ido llegando durante la semana. Entre Riley, Farkle, Smackle y Maya estaban mandando las notas de agradecimiento. Lucas y Zay ya tenían bastante con lo que tenían.

Nada más enterarse de la muerte de Pappy Joe el señor Matthews les había reunido y les había dicho que preparasen sus maletas porque nos iríamos aquella misma noche. Todos entendieron perfectamente la situación. Al volver, Lucas ni siquiera pudo ir a la fiesta de fin de curso, su madre y él cogieron el primer vuelo directo a Austin. Zay se fue la mañana siguiente.

Pasaron dos días antes de que decidieran ir a Texas con ellos. No podían perderse el funeral, incluso Smackle que no conoció a Pappy Joe quiso ir. Las ganas de ir no hicieron más que aumentar cuando se enteraron de que el padre de Lucas no iba a poder llegar desde Alberta a tiempo.

Así que allí estaban, en medio de la noche, respondiendo a las amables personas que habían tenido el detalle de mandar una corona de flores. Seguro que había formas mejores de empezar el verano, pero por lo menos él no cambiaría ayudar a sus amigos por nada del mundo.

-¿Cuántas quedan? –preguntó Riley con gesto cansado.

-Diecisiete –respondió Smackle contando las tarjetas. –Hemos hecho cuatrocientas catorce… seguro que podemos con diecisiete más

-Chicos, parad ya –dijo la madre de Lucas acercándose a ellos por detrás. –Os agradezco lo que estáis haciendo pero ya lleváis una hora y media con esto

-No es ninguna molestia señora Friar –respondió Maya cogiendo otra tarjeta y poniéndose a escribir. –Hemos venido a ayudar y estamos contentos de poder hacerlo

-Ya habéis hecho bastante viniendo –dijo la señora Friar sentándose al lado de Riley. -¿Seguro que vuestros padres están de acuerdo?

-Sí, pero… ¿seguro que no la molestamos a usted señora Friar?

-¿Molestarme? ¡Todo lo contrario! Mi hijo ha estado vagando por su habitación como un alma en pena estos tres días… cuando os vio hizo un amago de sonrisa y eso es lo que más ha hecho durante estos días

Lucas estaba como ausente. Zay le había dicho que estaba aún peor el día que se enteró pero que ahora estaba en fase de duelo. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que a pesar de su simpatía era una persona introvertida.

-En serio… subid ya a la cama, hoy ha sido un día duro –les dijo la señora Friar quitándose el delantal.

Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Terminarían las tarjetas que quedaban por la mañana. Bostezaron casi al unísono y subieron al piso de arriba tras darle las buenas noches a la señora Friar. Las chicas dormían en la habitación de invitados y Farkle dormía con Lucas en su habitación. Lo cierto era que parecía que no hubiese nadie allí, era como un ente invisible que únicamente abultaba en la cama de al lado. Su madre les había dicho que no se volviesen locos si no les contestaba, que sólo necesitaba un par de días de soledad… al parecer ya estuvo de manera parecida cuando le expulsaron del colegio en Texas.

-¿Farkle? –oyó cómo preguntaba Lucas con voz ahogada cuando entró.

-Sí, soy yo –dijo Farkle entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama en la que había estado durmiendo aquellos dos días. -¿Estás bien?

¡Estás bien! ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¡Hoy había sido el funeral de su abuelo y sólo se le ocurría preguntarle eso!... Y luego decía que Smackle no sabía lo que era el tacto.

-Ahora mejor –contestó Lucas irguiéndose en la cama. –Y… ¡ya basta!

-¿Ya basta de qué?

-Basta de compadecerme… es hora de que me espabile

-¿A las once y media de la noche?

-No me refería ahora mismo –dijo Lucas con una voz que parecía medianamente alegre. –Digo que no puedo pasarme más tiempo así… dejando que mi madre se ocupe de todo, ¡y encima dejándoos solos!

-Hemos venido para estar contigo no para que tú estés con nosotros –dijo Farkle quitándose la camiseta y poniéndose la del pijama. –Entendemos perfectamente que estés así… ¡y tu madre también!

-Ya, pero no puedo estar así… no es lo que mi abuelo hubiese querido, ¡y desde luego no es el estado de ánimo ideal! Mañana me empezaré a hacer cargo de todo, todavía no sabemos qué va a pasar con el rancho, con los animales… ¡ah, y tengo que ver la contabilidad!

-Para el carro Lucas –dijo Farkle algo preocupado. –Mejor descansa ahora… y por la mañana si quieres te pones en plan terremoto, ¿vale?

-Vale –asintió Lucas volviéndose a tumbar en la cama. -¿Qué tal vosotros?

-Pues bien… hemos intentando ayudar en lo que hemos podido, pero creo que todos nos sentimos un poco fuera de lugar, ¡especialmente Maya! ¡Se pasado estos dos días corriendo de un lado a otro! Limpiando y dando de comer a los caballos, ayudando a tu madre con la casa, ocupándose del granero… ¡Cletus dice que se mueve más que una yegua encabritada!

Lucas sonrió disimuladamente.

-¿Quién iba a decirlo? ¡Teniendo en cuenta lo que se burla de mi por ser del campo!... ¿Y qué tal Zay?

-Bueno… evidentemente le está afectando lo de tu abuelo, pero lo lleva bien dentro de lo que cabe… ¡Hemos estado jugando al Scrabble con él para animarle!

Lucas asintió de nuevo y bajó la cabeza.

-En serio, siento haber estado fuera del radar estos días…

-¡Como vuelvas a disculparte se lo pienso decir a Maya y ella te dará una paliza!

-Vale, vale –dijo Lucas sonriendo de nuevo. Farkle se alegraba de haberle sacado un par de sonrisas.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches


	58. Smackle X

_Smackle X_

Los días que siguieron al funeral del abuelo de Lucas fueron bastante mejores. Aunque evidentemente seguía triste por lo ocurrido, Lucas se había levantado de la cama y había empezado a ocuparse de todos los asuntos pendientes que su abuelo había dejado con su madre. Los demás se habían estado ocupando de los animales hasta entonces; Cletus les había estado enseñando como tratarles.

-… y con tacto y suavidad… ¡apretáis! –exclamó de repente mientras les enseñaba cómo ordeñaba a una vaca.

-¿No le hace daño, verdad? –preguntó Riley con cara de asustada.

-¿Esto? ¡Qué va! Mira, ven… prueba tú

-No –respondió rápidamente Riley alejándose un poco. –Creo que no estoy preparada

No había tenido ningún problema para limpiar a los animales, ni para darles de comer, ni para sacarles… pero parecía que tenía bastante apuro para ordeñar una vaca. ¿Por qué? ¡Si era lo más natural del mundo!

Un ruido en la parte de atrás les indicó que Maya ya había salido de los establos y se dirigía hacia ellos. Maya había estado especialmente activa aquellos dos días. Todos habían estado colaborando, pero parecía que ella se lo había tomado como una especie de reto personal. Smackle estaba segura de por qué… Maya también había estado algo deprimida desde la muerte del abuelo de Lucas. Parecía que por mucho que lo intentara no era capaz de quitarse a Lucas de la cabeza, o por lo menos por ahora. Smackle se pasaba el día preguntándose: ¿si realmente quería Maya que Lucas le dejase de gustar, porqué seguía pasado tiempo con él? ¡Sí, eran amigos y eso! ¡Pero no podía pasar de gustarle a verle solo como un amigo en cinco segundos! Esas cosas llevaban su tiempo… ¡y lo sabía por experiencia propia!

-Ya se ha dormido el potrillo… Cletus, ¿me vas a decir de una vez como se llama? ¡No creo que esté bien que siga llamándole bicho! –dijo Maya mientras se ponía al lado de Riley.

-¡No sé cómo se llama! Creo que Pappy Joe le puso nombre, pero no llegó a decírmelo…

Resultaba que una yegua había dado a luz hacia algo más de dos semanas y hasta entonces sólo el abuelo de Lucas se había encargado del potrillo. Cuando murió, pasaron los siguientes tres días intentando que saliese a trotar con los demás… pero el potrillo era desconfiado hacia todos… al menos hasta que llegaron ellos. Nadie sabía por qué, pero el potrillo adoraba a Maya. Dejó que le tocase el primer día que estuvieron y al segundo Maya ya había conseguido sacarle.

-¡Es como si estuviese enamorado de ti! –exclamó Zay al verles. –Eres la mujer que susurraba a los caballos

Desde entonces, Maya pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con aquel precioso potro marrón.

-Deberíamos ponerle uno nuevo entonces –dijo Maya mirando hacia los establos.

-Creo… ahora que me acuerdo…

-¿Qué?

-Me parecer recordar que Pappy Joe llamó a Lucas cuando el potro nació –dijo Cletus con actitud pensativa. –Igual le dijo el nombre

-¡Pues seguro que tiene el nombre de algún jugador de béisbol o de baloncesto! ¡Pobre bicho! –exclamó Maya negando con la cabeza.

-Maya, en serio… ¿qué tienes en contra del baloncesto? –preguntó Riley con curiosidad. -¡Nunca me has dejado llevarte a un partido de los Knicks!

-Primero, ya sé que lo haces con toda la buena intención del mundo pero no me gusta que paguen por mi… y segundo, aunque pudiese costearme la entrada tampoco iría… ¡vaya forma de perder el dinero!

-Parece que alguien la ha tomado con los deportes al descubrir que es incapaz de esquiar –canturreó Smackle.

-Lo que no me gusta es que el deporte se convierta en una industria

-En eso estamos de acuerdo –dijeron Farkle y Smackle al mismo tiempo.

Riley les miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con el bicho? –preguntó Maya refiriéndose al potrillo. –Le ponemos nombre... no le ponemos nombre…

-Que lo haga Lucas –dijo Cletus. –Ahora va a ser el que manda, le hará ilusión ponerle nombre a su primer caballo

-¿Cómo que va a ser el que manda? –preguntó Riley sin entender nada.

-Pappy Joe le ha dejado el rancho a él –le respondió Cletus. -¿No os ha dicho nada?

-No es que haya estado muy comunicativo últimamente –dijo Farkle.

-La intención de Joe era dejarle el rancho, que buscase a alguien para dirigirlo y que él se ocupase de los animales –les explicó Cletus. –Sabía que Luke quería ser veterinario y le pareció la mejor solución

-¿Y no sería más lógico que hubiese dejado el rancho al padre de Lucas? –preguntó Smackle. ¿No era su hijo?

-¿Habéis visto al padre de Lucas por aquí? –preguntó Cletus. -¡Ni siquiera ha venido al funeral! Se pasa la vida viajando… Lucas se crio aquí mismo, con su abuelo y con su madre… Joe pensaba que si alguien podía sucederle era él, de hecho quería que volviese a estudiar a Texas… ¡consiguió que le readmitiesen en el instituto del pueblo, y lo que le costó! Porque después de lo que hizo Lucas en…

El hombre debió de darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado porque cerró la boca de la misma. Smackle miró a sus amigos y vio que tenían cara de estupor. Puede que fuese demasiada información para asimilar de golpe. Maya bajó la cabeza y se giró repentinamente.

-Creo que he oído relinchar al bicho –dijo con voz grave dirigiéndose hacia los establos.


	59. Zay X

_Zay X_

Farkle y Smackle se quedaron en Texas sólo una semana, Smackle empezaba en el MIT en dos días y Farkle se iba a ir con su familia de viaje a las Barbados. Con todo lo de Pappy Joe se les había olvidado que el verano ya había empezado oficialmente.

Al despedirse, Zay vio cómo Farkle abrazaba con fuerza a Lucas. Sabía que Cletus les había dicho que Pappy Joe había conseguido que le readmitiesen… no le sorprendía para nada ese abrazo. De haberle preguntado a Lucas hace dos semanas si quería volver a Texas sabía que la respuesta sería no; pero ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Después de despedirse de Farkle y Smackle volvieron al rancho. Riley y Maya se iban a quedar una semana más, ya que el cursillo de Maya en el MOMA no comenzaría hasta finales de julio… y además Lucas necesitaba más ayuda que nunca en aquellos momentos. Todavía no había encontrado nadie que dirigiese el rancho y lo estaba haciendo su madre por ahora; le había dicho que no se preocupase y que disfrutase de aquella semana con sus amigos. Tenía mucha razón, Lucas tenía que tomar una decisión importante y no le vendría mal dejar de preocuparse por el rancho. Su madre ya le había dicho que la decisión dependía de él, porque por mucho que ella fuese la adulta responsable era a él a quien Pappy Joe había dejado el rancho; además, ella no iba a tener problemas en recuperar su antiguo puesto de trabajo si decidían quedarse en Texas. Zay no querría estar en la posición de Lucas en esos momentos.

Decidieron hacer un picnic los cuatro, al final con tantos agobios no les habían enseñado los prados en los que solían jugar Lucas y él cuando eran pequeños. Mientras Riley y Maya salían al porche con la manta, Lucas y él fueron a la cocina para coger la cesta.

-Luke –le llamó la atención alejándose de la ventana para que las chicas no le oyesen. –Tío… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que vas a hacer?

Lucas le miró apretando los labios y después giró la cabeza hacia el porche.

-No te puedo dar una respuesta a eso ahora Zay

-Entonces respóndeme a esto… ¿sigues queriendo vivir en Nueva York?

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Lucas. -¡Eso ya lo sabes! Pero, también sabes lo que quería Pappy Joe

-Luke, sé que lo de Pappy Joe está muy reciente… pero has dejado que Farkle vuelva a Nueva York sin saber si vas a volver en septiembre o no… ¡no hagas lo mismo con ellas! –exclamó Zay señalando a Riley y a Maya.

-Es una decisión importante… no la puedo tomar a la ligera

-¿Quieres volver? Deja por un momento lo que quería tu abuelo a un lado… ¿de verdad te imaginas pasando el curso que viene en Texas?

Lucas se quedó en el sitio frunciendo el ceño.

-Tendría que enfrentarme a… ya sabes a qué –suspiró el chico con angustia. –Y todavía no me veo preparado

-Te quedes en Texas o vuelvas a Nueva York vas a tener que enfrentarte con lo que pasó tarde o temprano –dijo Zay.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero es que además… ¡sonará raro, pero esas dos chicas que están ahí afuera son como parte de mi familia! ¡Y también Farkle! ¡Incluso Smackle si me apuras! ¡Y por supuesto tú!

Zay se sonrojó un poco al oír esas palabras.

-¡Oh! ¡Menos mal! ¡Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí!

-Sé que sólo he pasado fuera tres años, y que tres años no es ni una cuarta parte del tiempo que pasé aquí pero…

-No hace falta que te expliques tío, te entiendo –dijo Zay dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Cuando te vi allí por primera vez pensé que eras otra persona

-Mi vida está allí, y ya me había hecho a la idea de pasar allí los cuatro años de instituto… y de que no tendría que tomar esta decisión hasta la universidad

Antes de que Zay pudiese replicar oyeron cómo la puerta se abría y Maya entraba en la casa con las manos en las caderas.

-Zay, Hucklelberry… creo que las palabras "ahora salimos" significan… ¡pues que salíais ahora! ¡Ha pasado media hora desde entonces! ¡Digo yo que podríais habernos avisado si ibais a tardar más!

Lucas y Zay se sonrieron, cogieron la cesta y salieron con Maya al exterior.


	60. Lucas X

_Lucas X_

Faltaban sólo cuatro días para que las chicas volvieran a Nueva York y todavía no había tomado una decisión. ¿Cómo iba a tomarla? Quería volver a Nueva York el próximo curso pero… ¿Y la memoria de su abuelo? ¡Eso sin contar con que tendría que vender el rancho! La posibilidad de no volver a Texas nunca más era extraña, era cómo si se desprendiera de toda su infancia.

Entró en los establos para limpiar a los caballos y vio que ya había alguien allí. Maya se había instalado enfrente del cubículo del potro; estaba sentada en un taburete y tenía su bloc de dibujo apoyando en las rodillas. Lucas se quedó mirando embobado cómo caía el rubio y sedoso cabello de Maya en cascada. Se lo apartaba de la cara cada diez segundos girando con alzando con delicadeza su mano derecha y echándoselo hacía atrás. Podría quedarse horas y horas viendo ese gesto.

-¡Huckleberry! –exclamó la chica mirándole sorprendida.

Había estado tan concentrado viendo su melena que no se había dado cuenta de que había levantado la cabeza.

-He venido a limpiar un poco las cuadras –dijo Lucas de la forma más estúpida que se le ocurrió. A veces se preguntaba cómo consiguió estar de pie desnudo delante de ella en las duchas y haber seguido el juego después, porque nunca había podido evitar hacerse de mantequilla cuando Maya Hart ponía aquellos preciosos ojos azules en él.

No habían hablado de lo del beso. No fue más que eso, no se besaron de nuevo ni nada. Lo cierto es que él apenas fue consciente de lo que hacía; en aquellos momentos estaba mal y necesitaba sentir algo… lo que fuese. Y sabía que ella pensaba que sólo había sido una especie de consuelo. No era así cómo se había imaginado besar a Maya.

-Es tu rancho, no hace falta que des explicaciones –dijo Maya riéndose y volviendo a bajar la mirada al bloc de dibujo. Tenía un lápiz en la mano y lo iba arrastrando cuidadosamente sobre el papel.

Lucas se acercó a ella con curiosidad y vio lo que estaba dibujando. Era un precioso e inacabado retrato del potrillo. El chico se seguía sorprendiendo se lo buena que era dibujando.

-Está… bien… eres una gran artista –murmuró Lucas pegándose mentalmente. Le seguía costando una barbaridad hacerle cumplidos a Maya, puede que fuese porque realmente su rutina se basaba en discutir amigablemente y burlarse el uno del otro.

-Gracias –respondió Maya algo incómoda. Sabía que ella llevaba tan mal aceptar cumplidos como él darlos.

Un relincho furioso hizo que apartara la vista de Maya. Al potrillo no le gustaba que los demás se acercasen a ella, era como si la quisiese para él sólo… pero cuando se acercaba a ella Lucas, se encabritaba más que nunca. Si no fuese porque lo veía altamente improbable, Lucas habría jurado que aquel potro le odiaba. Al final la teoría de Zay de que el caballito estaba enamorado de ella había dejado de ser tan absurda. Sino no tenía sentido, a Lucas jamás le había tenido manía ningún animal, y menos aún un caballo.

-En serio, ese bicho no es normal –dijo Maya viendo cómo el potro miraba fijamente a Lucas. –Ayer le saqué un rato y se le enganchó una pata en un matojo de hierbas, me agaché para liberársela y cuando llegué a su altura sacó la lengua y me lamió la mejilla… ¡me lamió! ¡No sabía que los caballos soliesen lamer a las personas!

Lucas miró al potro sin poder reprimir una risa. No veía tan extraño querer lamer a Maya.

-¿De qué te ríes Huckelberry? ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Tuve las babas de ese bicho en la cara hasta que llegué al rancho!

-Parece que le gustas mucho… ¡Creo que iré encargando las invitaciones de boda! –exclamó Lucas todavía riéndose mientras se metía en uno de los cubículos. Estaba bien reír para variar, no se había reído así desde hacía más de dos semanas.

Mientras limpiaba a la madre del potrillo sintió cómo algo suave se posaba en su pelo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para cogerlo y vio que era paja. Briznas de paja. Se giró sorprendido y vio a Maya ahí de pie con las manos llenas de paja. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, la chica le tiró la paja directamente a la cara. El chico se quedó plantado mientras escupía la brizna de paja que se le había metido en la boca y miró a Maya de forma retadora.

-¡Ya puedes correr! –exclamó Lucas avanzando hacia ella.

Maya siguió el consejo y salió corriendo al exterior mientras se reía a carcajada limpia. Lucas la siguió rápidamente. No tardó mucho en alcanzarla. ¿De verdad se creía que podía dejarle atrás? ¡Llevaba todo el año jugando a futbol! La cogió por la cintura y perdieron el equilibrio. Rodaron y rodaron por la pradera hasta que finalmente Lucas acabó encima de ella inmovilizándola.

-Di que te rindes ante mí –dijo el chico de forma juguetona.

-Nunca –susurró Maya sonriendo. -¡Nunca Huckelberry! Vas a ser tú el que va a tener que rendirse ante mí

La chica le agarró por los hombros de repente y volvieron a girar quedando ella encima esta vez.

-Te recuerdo que aquí la peligrosa soy yo –dijo Maya con la voz más sexy que había oído en su vida.

-¿Eso crees? No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer –respondió Lucas alzando las cejas y volviéndolas a bajar.


	61. Riley XI

_Riley XI_

Vale, tenía que hacerlo. ¡Ya no podía aguantarse más! Sólo quedaban dos días para que Maya y ella volviesen a Nueva York y Lucas todavía no había dicho una palabra de si iba a quedarse o a volver.

-Riles, no le presiones –dijo Maya en tono cansado por decimoséptima vez.

-¡Hablas como no te importase Maya!

-¡No podemos forzarle a tomar una decisión!

-¿Es que acaso quieres que se quede en Texas? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –preguntó Riley de mal humor.

La cara de Maya decía claramente que eso era lo último que quería, pero no iba a decirlo.

-Eres la única que no le ha dicho nada todavía –comentó Riley poniéndose las botas.

-Eso es porque no hay nada que decir… es su decisión, no la nuestra

-Puede que si tú le dijeses que…

-¡Riles! ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto! ¡No pienso decirle nada!

-¡Oh, no puedo creer que seas tan orgullosa! –dijo Riley empezando a enfadarse de verdad. –Una palabra tuya podría ser de mucha ayuda y lo sabes

-Mi palabra valdría lo mismo que la tuya, lo mismo que la de Farkle y lo mismo que la de Zay –dijo Maya con tozudez. –Y aunque tuviese en cuenta lo que yo quiero… no puedo, no puedo hacerle eso… ¡no podemos hacerle eso! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar si tomase una decisión presionado?

-¡Ya está presionado!

-Me refiero a presionado por nosotros –aclaró Maya. -¿Y si vuelve a Nueva York y después se arrepiente? ¿Y si nos culpa por ello?

-Entonces, ¿no somos algo a tener en cuenta? ¡Somos sus amigos! Digo yo que podría tener en consideración nuestra opinión sobre el tema…

-¡Esto es más importante que una simple cuestión de dónde vaya a estar Riles! –exclamó Maya empezando a enfadarse también. –Si decide quedarse en Texas se va a hacer cargo del rancho… el rancho de su abuelo, el rancho donde creció, todas las personas a las que conocía…

-¡Tú misma dijiste el año pasado que esas personas no le trataban bien! –exclamó Riley recordando la primera vez que fueron a Texas. -¡Que la gente no debería recordarle que se cayó de aquella oveja constantemente!

-Y sigo pensándolo… pero sigue siendo él el que tiene que decidir

Maya cogió su bloc de notas y salió del cuarto de invitados dando un portazo. ¡Si Farkle estuviese allí puede que pudiesen convencerla de que hablase con él!

-¿Riley? –oyó como preguntaba la voz de Lucas desde el piso de abajo. -¿Ya estás lista?

-¡Sí, bajo ahora!

No se pensaba rendir tan fácilmente. Si Maya no quería ayudarla lo haría sola. ¡Tenía que encontrar la manera de que Lucas decidiese inclinarse por Nueva York! Cogió su ligera chaqueta y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Al entrar en la sala vio a Lucas y a Maya hablando tranquilamente en el sofá. Los dos tenían los ojos resplandecientes y estaban girados el uno hacia el otro. ¡Si Maya le dijese algo! Riley estaba convencida de que una sola palabra de su amiga sería bastante para convencer a Lucas.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Riley mirándoles algo triste.

-Vamos –dijo Lucas levantándose. –Volveremos en una hora aproximadamente

-Hijo… cómprame la revista de Jardinería–dijo su madre desde la cocina.

-Sí mama –respondió Lucas algo avergonzado.

-Hucklelberry… a mí cómprame tampones –dijo Maya en tono burlón.

La madre de Lucas se echó a reír. Riley se quedó mirando a su amiga en estado de shock al oírla decir eso. ¡El sentido del humor de Maya siempre había sido demasiado fuerte para ella! A Lucas pareció no incomodarle el asunto, ya que él también se echó a reír. El chico se acercó al oído de Maya y empezó a susurrarle, lo bastante alto para que Riley pudiese oírlo.

-Comprar tampones es un paso importante, ¿crees que estamos preparados para eso? –le preguntó con voz melosa. –Porque para comprar tampones… creo que sería justo que antes viese el sitio donde suelen ir

Riley no podía creerlo. ¿Qué estaba oyendo? ¡Lucas nunca le hubiese hablado así a ella! ¿Qué narices? ¡No creía que hubiese podido hablarle así a nadie!

-¿Deduzco de esto que quieres ver cualquier sitio donde suelen ir o mi sitio donde suelen ir? –preguntó Maya en voz baja girándose hacia él.

¡Y encima le seguía el juego! Riley ya había oído bastante.

-Te espero en la camioneta Lucas –dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

¿Realmente se daban cuenta de cómo se hablaban?


	62. Lucas XI

_Lucas XI_

Menos mal que se llegaba al supermercado en menos de veinte minutos, porque de haber estado más tiempo en el coche con Riley se hubiese vuelto loco.

-…y está el Madison Square Garden, ¡y el MET! ¡Todavía no has ido al MET!

-Riley, deja de intentar venderme Nueva York –dijo Lucas cansado. –Te recuerdo que vivo allí, lo conozco

-Sé que no quieres mudarte –dijo Riley con determinación. –Te lo veo en la cara Lucas

-No siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere, a veces las cosas no funcionan así –comentó Lucas entrando en el aparcamiento del supermercado. -¡Fíjate en nosotros! ¡Queríamos estar juntos!

-Y lo estuvimos

-Pero no funcionó

-¡Lo importante es que lo intentamos! –exclamó Riley.

-Y no funcionó –volvió a repetir Lucas. –No siempre sabemos lo que necesitamos, siempre nos dejamos llevar por lo que queremos y eso puede ir cambiando… Yo no quiero irme de Nueva York, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no sé si estoy preparado para dejar atrás Texas… todavía lo sigo necesitando

-¿Y sí que estás preparado para dejar atrás Nueva York? –preguntó Riley en tono de incredulidad.

Lucas la miró con angustia. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso después de todo por lo que habían pasado? La sola idea de no verles cada mañana en clase le volvía loco.

-Claro que no, os echaría demasiado de menos –dijo Lucas con sinceridad. –Pero tienes que entender que este es el lugar en el que crecí… cuando estaba en Nueva York sabía que Texas seguía ahí esperando a que volviese y a que resolviera lo que pasó, sabía que tendría un sitio al que volver cuando llegase el momento… pero… lo de Pappy Joe… ¡lo ha cambiado todo!

-¿Y si resolvieses tus problemas? –preguntó Riley. -¿Esos que nunca nos has contado?... Maya y yo todavía tenemos dos días, ¡Déjanos ayudarte!

Lucas empezó a temblar sólo de pensarlo. Había tardado en aceptar el hecho de que tendría que resolverlo algún día, pero que sus amigos se enterasen de lo que hizo… de cómo era… especialmente Maya... ¡no podía! ¡Para eso sí que no estaba preparado!

-Riley, si al final decido quedarme en Austin… no perderemos el contacto –le aseguró Lucas. -¡Os llamaría todos los días e iría de vez en cuando!

-Hablas como el típico amigo al que uno conoce en un campamento de verano –dijo Riley con tristeza abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. –Ese con el que prometes dejar de no hablar, ese al que le juras que seguiréis siendo amigos para siempre… y del que finalmente acabas teniendo sólo un vago recuerdo

Lucas suspiró y la siguió. No había mucha gente en el supermercado aquella mañana. La primera semana de verano siempre había rodeos de celebración todas las mañanas, seguramente todo el mundo estaría allí… los que se quedaban en Texas durante las vacaciones claro.

Al entrar en el establecimiento se quedó paralizado en el sitio y sintió cómo se le cortaba la respiración. No podía ser… ¡No podía ser!

-¿Lucas? ¿Lucas Friar?

¡Claro! ¡Sabía que inevitablemente tendría que encontrarse con alguien de su antigua vida! Pero había que tener mala suerte, estando Riley con él.

-¡Tío, hacía por lo menos tres años que no te veía! ¡Estás enorme! –exclamó Brian acercándose a ellos. -¿Has vuelto para pasar las vacaciones?

-Eeeehh… no, bueno sí… pero más bien porque mi abuelo ha muerto

-¡Oh, lo siento tío!

-Tranquilo, fue hace algo más de dos semanas –comentó Lucas algo incómodo.

Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a Riley a su lado, estaba mirando con curiosidad al chico.

-Oh, eeehhh… Riley, él es Brian… es un antiguo compañero de clase… Brian, ella es Riley, una amiga de Nueva York –les presentó Lucas.

-Encantada –dijo Riley sonriente y haciendo el gesto de estrecharle la mano.

-Igualmente –dijo Brian sin correspondiendo al gesto. -¿Eres su novia?

-No –respondió Riley sonriendo. –Lo fui, pero ahora solo somos amigos

-¡Perdona por darlo por sentado! Es que tienes pinta de ser su tipo –dijo Brian volviendo a poner la mirada en Lucas. –Tienes cara de buena y de inocente… y Lucas aquí admiraba mucho esas cualidades… ¡ya lo creo! ¡Era prácticamente nuestro justiciero!

-Creo que se nos está haciendo tarde –dijo Lucas súbitamente. No le gustaba cómo estaba derivando la conversación. –Me ha gustado verte Brian

-Y a mí también verte a ti –le correspondió el chico. -¡A ver si quedamos algún día!

-Sí… ya nos veremos –dijo Lucas empujando a Riley suavemente hacia delante.

-Ha sido un placer Riley –dijo Brian.

-Lo mismo digo

Cuando vio cómo Brian se alejaba Lucas dio un suspiro de alivio. Veía cómo Riley le miraba con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Justiciero?

-Sí, bueno… ya sabes cómo soy, lo mucho que me enfadan las injusticias…

-Sí, eso lo sé

-Bueno pues… ¡digamos que cuando vivía aquí solía enfadarme más a menudo!

-¿Y te pasaste de la raya? –preguntó Riley en tono cauto.

-Mejor hagamos la compra –dijo Lucas cambiando de tema.


	63. Maya XI

_Maya XI_

-Riles, en serio… ¿un rodeo? –preguntó Maya en tono cansado mientras veía sombreros vaqueros por doquier.

Riley había insistido en que disfrutaran la mañana de su último día en Texas saliendo un poco. En principio no le parecía mala idea, no es que hubiesen visto demasiado la zona… al final casi se habían limitado al rancho. Pero, ¿un rodeo?

-¿Y qué te esperabas de una celebración en Texas? –preguntó Zay a su lado. -¿Un baile de máscaras?

-La última vez que estuve en algo parecido Lucas se subió a un toro –respondió Maya de mal humor. –No tengo precisamente un buen recuerdo

-Las competiciones de Thumbstone no son en verano… ¡creme Maya, Texas tiene mucho más que ofrecer de lo que piensas!

-¡Oh, de acuerdo! ¡Me infiltraré en vuestro ambiente! –exclamó Maya con resignación.

-Has estado infiltrada en nuestro ambiente desde que llegaste aquí –la dijo Zay mientras veían cómo Riley compraba refrescos en un puesto cercano. -¡Y se te da bien! ¡Pareces feliz viviendo en un rancho! Aunque puede que sea porque Lucas…

-Atrévete a acabar la frase y hago que te tragues la lengua –le amenazó Maya con cara de asesina.

-Vaya, debo de haber puesto el dedo en la llaga… hablando del rey de Roma –añadió viendo cómo Lucas se acercaba a ellos.

No sabía porque pero Huckelberry estaba especialmente tenso aquella mañana. Miraba a todas partes, como si tuviese miedo de encontrarse con alguien. Maya pensó en un primer momento que se debía a que todo el mundo se burlaba de él por lo de la oveja y que no quería que se lo recordasen… pero tras haber montado aquel estúpido toro, ¿no deberían aquellos paletos superficiales dejarle en paz?

-¡Maya, van a dar un paseo a caballo por el pueblo! –exclamó Riley acercándose a ellos corriendo y poniéndose al lado de Lucas. -¡Vamos!

-Riles, ¿es que acaso no hemos montado suficiente a caballo en el rancho?

-¡Por favor, ven!

-¡Oh!

-¡Sí! ¿Venís chicos?

-Gracias pero yo ya he visto el pueblo –dijo Zay negándose. –Además, creo que aquella chica del sombrero rosa me está sonriendo… ¡sí, me está sonriendo! Puede que tenga suerte esta vez… ¡Nos vemos luego!

Vieron cómo Zay se dirigía hacia una chica y se presentaba. Maya negó con la cabeza mientras se reía. ¡Zay era tan espontaneo!

Riley corrió hacia donde estaban los caballos y se quedó hablando con los encargados.

De repente notó como Lucas se erguía a su lado. Se había quedado mirando a un chico que claramente se distinguía bastante de la multitud. Era moreno, llevaba sombrero negro y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. ¿Una chaqueta de cuero? ¡Ya se había ganado el respeto de Maya sólo por atreverse a llevar una chaqueta de cuero en un sitio así!

-¿Quién es aquel James Dean? –preguntó Maya con interés.

-Nadie, es un chico que iba a mi colegio –se apresuró a responder Lucas con voz nerviosa. –No nos llevábamos demasiado bien

-Oh –se limitó a decir Maya. Le resultaba raro pensarlo, ya que si a ella le hubiesen dado a elegir para hablar con alguien entre toda esa gente habría elegido a aquel chico.

Riley se volvió a acercar a ellos corriendo y les cogió a ambos por la mano.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya van a salir!

-Riles, yo me mejor no voy –dijo Maya dando un paso hacia atrás. –He estado con los caballos desde que llegué, estaría bien estar con las personas… id vosotros

-¿Seguro Melocotones?

-Seguro

-Vale, ¿vamos Lucas?

Lucas asintió. Antes de irse se giró hacia Maya. Vio que su expresión de nerviosismo cambiaba a una de inseguridad.

-Maya… eeehhh, ¡había pensado!... que… que bueno, ya que esta es vuestra última noche aquí y Zay y Riley han decidido ir al bar por la noche y tú no quieres ir porque quieres dibujar… yo, bueno –tartamudeó Huckelberry llevándose una mano a la nuca. -… hay una colina aquí cerca que tiene unas vistas espectaculares de noche y… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo y verla por ti misma?

Maya le miró sorprendida. Desde que había llegado había intentado buscar tiempo para dibujar un paisaje de noche, pero siempre se había quedado dormida… ¡puede que ahora tuviese por fin la oportunidad! Aunque la idea de Lucas y ella en una colina solitaria en medio de la noche era… algo en lo que no debería pensar. ¡No podía pensar en eso!

-Vale –contestó tranquilamente. –Estaría bien

Lucas sonrió poniendo gesto de alivio y se fue con Riley. Por otro lado, Riley les había estado mirando misteriosamente durante aquel intercambio. ¡Oh, ya creía saber lo que se estaba imaginando! Maya negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la zona del rodeo cuando finalmente se fueron. Había caballos desfilando por la arena. ¿Cómo trataban a los animales en aquellas cosas? Esa era una pregunta que siempre se había hecho.

-Bonita camiseta –oyó como decía una voz a su lado refiriéndose a la camiseta que llevaba con el logo de los Rolling Stones.

-Gra… -empezó a decir girándose para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico de la chaqueta de cuero. -…cias

El chico asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció la mano.

-Greg –se presentó.

-Maya

-¿No eres de aquí verdad? –preguntó sonriendo.

-¿En que lo has notado? –preguntó ella irónicamente. Puede que el hecho de que no llevase sombrero vaquero y que no tuviese cara de felicidad constante la distinguiese un poco de los demás.

-Tú tampoco pareces de aquí –dijo mirando su chaqueta… aunque no solamente era su chaqueta.

-Pues lo soy –respondió el chico echándose a reír. –Pero entiendo que la gente de fuera pueda llegar a pensar que no… deberías saber que no todo el mundo en Texas responde al estereotipo del "perfecto vaquero"

Le caía bien ese chico. No sólo porque tenía su estilo particular, sino también porque no parecía dejar que eso le afectase.

-¡Pero aun así llevas el sombrero! –exclamó Maya con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, es que siento debilidad por los sombreros –dijo él cogiendo su sombrero y ofreciéndoselo. -¡Y encima me quedan muy bien! Me hacen la frente menos ancha

Maya se echó a reír y cogió su sombrero con curiosidad. Desde luego no se parecía en nada al resto de los sombreros que veía a su alrededor. Había sombreros negros, pero ningún otro estaba decorado con cadenas de metal con forma de guitarra. ¡Guau!

-Es precioso –reconoció Maya. -¿Tocas la guitarra?

-Eléctrica –asintió el chico.

-¡Mola! –exclamó Maya sorprendida. ¿Un vaquero con cadenas y guitarra eléctrica? ¡Esa sí que era una buena combinación! ¡Cómo la gustaría dibujarle! -… ¿y qué tipo de guitarra? ¿Stratocaster? ¿Alguna de las Gibson?

-Una Cort negra de la serie Sunset… me gaste todos mis ahorros en ella, ¡veo que sabes algo de guitarras!

-No demasiado –reconoció Maya. –Lo básico

-Ya es más de lo que sabe la mayoría –dijo el chico mirando el rodeo. –No sé porque pero al verte ya intuía que eras… del ámbito artístico

-¿Y cómo si se puede saber? –le preguntó Maya con curiosidad. -¿Por qué llevo una camiseta de los Rolling? ¿Sabes cuantas personas las llevan? ¡Las camisetas de grupos icónicos están de moda ahora!

-No sólo es por la camiseta, es… porque… tienes esa pinta de "soy un alíen y estoy en terreno desconocido"

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡Es lo mismo que he pensado yo de ti!

Un vaquero se cayó de su caballo justo en ese momento e hizo que ambos dejaran de hablar. Por su aspecto parecía que se había llevado un buen golpe. Greg rodó los ojos al verlo y apartó la mirada.

-Idiota –masculló. -¡Eso le pasa por querer hacerse el chulo! Nunca he entendido porque la gente pone su vida en peligro haciendo cosas para las que no está preparada… y menos aún porque su familia lo quiera, aquí lo del honor familiar es algo que… ¡importa demasiado!

¡Como si no lo supiese! Maya empezó a entender por qué ese chico y Lucas no se habían llevado bien. Sintiéndolo mucho por Lucas, estaba de acuerdo con Greg.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –asintió Maya con la cabeza. –No he visto mucho de aquí… pero eso es algo en lo que sí me he fijado, tengo un amigo que está bastante condicionado por ese asunto

-¿Quién es? ¡Seguro que le conozco! ¡Aquí al final conoces a todo el mundo!

Maya suspiró algo insegura. Evidentemente sabía que Lucas y él se conocían. Empezó a pensar que igual a Lucas no le gustaría que estuviese hablando con él… pero, ¿realmente era tan grave? ¡Ella tenía el derecho de hablar con quien quisiese! ¡Ese chico era la única persona que se la había acercado en toda la mañana y era bien interesante! ¿Debería impedirle hablar con él el hecho de que Lucas y él no se hubiesen llevado bien en el colegio? ¡Qué estupidez!

-Lucas Friar –contestó en voz baja.

La expresión de Greg se ensombreció al oír ese nombre.

-¿Has dicho Lucas Friar? –preguntó el chico en tono grave. -¿El sobrino de Joe Friar?

-Sí

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el chico aún extrañado. –Sentí lo de su abuelo… era un poco retrogrado, pero no era mal tipo… supongo que entonces eres de Nueva York

-Supones bien –comentó Maya.

-¡Ah! –exclamó el chico mirándola con más atención.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada… es que… bueno, no sé si sabes que a Lucas le expulsaron de…

-Sí, lo sé –le cortó Maya antes de que pudiese decir una palabra más. -¡No sé lo que pasó! Pero te puedo asegurar que fuese lo que fuese… no está orgulloso de lo que hizo

-Eso es muy… noble por su parte –dijo Greg con esfuerzo. –Aunque… ¿de verdad eres su amiga?

Esta vez fue Maya la que se sorprendió.

-¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Le conozco desde hace tres años!

-¿Y os caéis bien?

-Sí, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido

El asombro de Greg fue inmenso al oír esa última frase.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sin creerse lo que oía.

¡Al final iba a tener que decírselo en morse para que la creyese!

-¡Sí, de verdad! –exclamó Maya algo molesta. -¿Es tan difícil de creer?

-Es que... ¡en fin, las personas pueden cambiar!... pero, me cuesta esfuerzo imaginármelo siendo amigo de alguien como tú

-¿De alguien como yo?

-De alguien que no sigue precisamente a las masas, de alguien que lleva camisetas de grupos de rock por gusto… de ese tipo de alguien

En aquel momento el móvil de Greg sonó.

-Es mi padre –dijo mirando leyendo un mensaje de texto. –Viene a recogerme… ¡espero volver a verte Maya!

No le dio tiempo a decirle que era su último día aquí, porque se encaminó a la salida casi al instante. Aún seguía perpleja por lo que le había dicho. Maya nunca había juzgado el pasado de Lucas, lo importante era la persona que era ahora, la persona que había crecido con ellos los últimos tres años, la persona de la que estaba ena… ¡esa persona! Siempre había dado por sentado que hizo algo horrible de lo que se arrepentía. Pero… ¿tan diferente era? ¿Le hubiese caído bien a él de haberle conocido antes? No quería pensar en ello, se pasó el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en el rodeo intentando no pensar en ello… pero su mente no podía evitar hacerse esa pregunta.


	64. Zay XI

_Zay XI_

El ambiente del bar de la zona no podía ser más bullicioso. Era normal, a fin de cuentas era verano y a todo el mundo le gustaba salir a divertirse aquellas noches de calor. Estaba con Riley, cada uno comiéndose una hamburguesa. La cara de felicidad de Riley era espectacular y sabía que él mismo tenía esa misma cara. ¡Hamburguesa!

-Esta… -empezó a mascullar Riley tras darle un bocado más a su hamburguesa.-… es la hamburguesa… más maravillosa que he tenido el placer de probar… ¡quiero a esta hamburguesa! ¡Me voy a casar con esta hamburguesa!

Zay sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaban de acuerdo. Riley era un verdadero encanto, siempre lo había sido.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡No digas eso nunca delante de Farkle o se pondrá celoso!

Riley le miró con cara de estupefacción y Zay dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Maya?

-No, no ha hecho falta… ¡estás hablando con el maestro del amor Riley! ¿Te crees que no veía cómo os mirabais en el hotel? ¿Y lo pegaditos que estabais? ¡A mí no se me pasa nada!

-¿Qué no se te pasa nada? –preguntó Riley esbozando una sonrisa. -¿Por qué has convencido a Maya de que venga aquí entonces? ¡Sabes que Lucas quería estar a solas con ella!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es vuestra última noche aquí! –exclamó Zay. – ¡No vamos a volver a vernos hasta que empiece el curso!

-No vamos a volver a verte a ti hasta que empiece el curso, puede que no veamos a Lucas hasta mucho después de eso –comentó Riley algo triste.

-No te pongas así –dijo Zay haciendo un mueca. -¡Te puedo asegurar que Lucas estará en Nueva York cuando empiece el curso!

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?

-Le conozco, buscará a alguien en quien confié para pasarle el rancho y volverá a Nueva York… ¡su vida entera está en Nueva York!

-Si no hubieses convencido a Maya de que…

-Riley, evidentemente tú también ves lo que pasa entre esos dos… así que créeme cuando te digo que el haberle insistido a Maya para que cambiase de idea y viniese esta noche al bar es una buena idea… Lucas vendrá con ella, beberán un poco, estarán desinhibidos y ¡boom!

-¿Boom?

-Sí, ¡boom!... ¡Tranquilamente me los imagino devorándose el uno al otro tumbados en la mesa de villar!

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡No quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza! –exclamó Riley con cara de susto.

-Para cuando termine esta noche esos dos se habrán acariciado y se habrán lamido todas y cada una de las partes de sus…

-¡Te ruego que no acabes esa frase! –exclamó Riley que parecía hacer esfuerzos para no vomitar. –Sigo sin entender por qué era necesario el cambio de plan… ¡no me digas que lo de llevarla a una colina con vistas preciosas por la noche no es un buen plan!

Zay alzó las cejas juguetonamente y dio otro sorbo a su Coca-Cola. ¿Qué si era necesario el cambio de plan? ¡Desde luego que sí! Que ahora Lucas supiese lo que quería no significaba que fuese capaz de conseguirlo… no sabía cómo, pero tratándose de Maya siempre se las ingeniaba para meter la pata. Su amigo era incapaz de expresarle a Maya sus sentimientos, ¡si ni siquiera era capaz de hacerle un cumplido! No, iba a necesitar la ayuda del alcohol.

Y Maya tampoco se quedaba atrás en ese sentido. Zay había sido testigo de cómo había estado reprimiendo lo que sentía por Lucas durante el curso… esa chica estaba convencida de que Lucas no sentía nada por ella. ¡Y la verdad era que desde su punto de vista tenía sentido! Lucas había elegido a Riley aquel mismo curso y salió con ella durante dos meses… eso sin contar que cuando hablaba con Maya se ponía nervioso y se agazapada como un cervatillo. No le extrañaba que Maya estuviese poco receptiva, ella también iba a necesitar la ayuda del alcohol.

Lo que había entre Lucas y Maya era real, eso nadie podía negarlo. Pero no eran capaces de verbalizar lo que sentían y por ello la mejor manera de hacerles reaccionar era un estímulo físico. Los dos reaccionaban ante estímulos físicos mucho mejor. Lucas adquiría mucha más confianza en sí mismo cuando actuaba por instinto y Maya rompía la barrera que la rodeaba cuando dejaba que su corazón hablase por ella.

¡Emborracharles era un plan maestro! Si sólo se le hubiese ocurrido antes…

-¿Ya estáis cenando? –oyó cómo preguntaba la voz de Maya. Se dirigió directamente a ellos y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa. Lucas la siguió rápidamente y la imitó sentándose en otra silla. Zay vio cómo su amigo le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba convencido de que él también pensaba que había echado a perder su noche con Maya.

-Sí –respondió Riley mirando lo poco que quedada de su hamburguesa con tristeza. -¡Mírala Maya! ¡Mira esta hamburguesa! ¡Es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo!

-¿La quieres más que a mí? –preguntó Maya fingiendo estar ofendida. -¡Eres una amiga horrible!

-Dices eso porque no la has probado… créeme, si la probases cambiarías de opinión

-Voy al baño –dijo Lucas de repente. Zay notó que estaba temblando, llevaba estando nervioso desde el rodeo

-¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó Riley preocupada.

-No, no lo creo… ¡seguramente estará algo triste porque os vais mañana! –dijo Zay mirando a Maya que parecía que se estaba excluyendo a posta de la conversación. –Creo que yo también voy a ir al baño, he tomado mucha Coca-Cola

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño. El baño estaba algo apartado y sólo era un váter, un lavabo y un espejo. Gracias a dios no había cola para entrar pero ya estaba ocupado. Lucas estaría dentro. Tocó un par de veces en la puerta.

-¡Luke! ¿Has acabado? Siento meterte prisa pero es que meo

No obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado, pegó la oreja a la puerta para ver si oía algo. Resultaba raro que no le hubiese oído.

- _Nos conocemos desde hace tres años y yo… yo… ¡mierda!_ –oyó cómo la voz de Lucas exclamaba dentro. - _… vamos Friar… ¡puedes hacerlo!_

Zay se imaginaba que su amigo se estaba dando un discurso motivacional delante del espejo. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? ¡Zay necesitaba entrar en el baño!

- _Maya, pase lo que pase quiero que nosotros… yo quiero, lo que quiero es que… en fin… yo… ¡joder!_

A cada palabra que su amigo decía Zay se convencía cada vez más de que su plan había sido una buena idea. ¡No podía creer que Lucas fuese tan inútil!

El pestillo del baño se abrió y su amigo salió con rapidez.

-¡Por fin tío! ¿No podías haber practicado tu discurso en casa?

-Es culpa tuya –dijo Lucas inusualmente en voz baja. -Tenía la noche planeada Zay

-Sí… ya he oído tu discurso… "yo quiero, lo que quiero es que… en fin… yo… ¡joder!"-le imitó Zay. -¡Es la mejor declaración de amor que he oído nunca! Cualquier chica se te tiraría encima tras oír eso

Lucas le ignoró y fijó su mirada en la mesa de las chicas. De repente una expresión que conoció demasiado bien en el pasado volvió a la cara de su amigo. Era una expresión que no había visto en mucho tiempo y que esperaba no tener que volver a ver. Zay miró extrañado a la mesa y vio cual era la razón de esa expresión. Maya y Riley no estaban solas en la mesa. Greg Johns estaba sentado en otra de las sillas y estaba riéndose se algo que Maya acababa de decir.

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Cuándo habían conocido las chicas a Greg Johns?! En aquel momento Maya estaba mirando al chico y un segundo después miró a Riley. Vio cómo Greg y Riley se daban la mano. Maya les debía estar presentando. ¿Entonces sólo Maya le conocía? ¿Pero cuando había pasado eso?

Miró a su izquierda para ver cómo estaba Lucas y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado. Miró hacia delante y vio a su amigo dirigirse hacia la mesa de las chicas con la misma expresión de antes en la cara. Con la expresión de "voy a matar a alguien". ¡Dios… y Zay que creía que iba a ser una buena noche!


	65. Farkle XI

_Farkle XI_

- _Pi, Pi, Pi…_

Parecía que Riley no contestaba al móvil. Le había dicho que iba a salir con Zay, con Maya y con Lucas para celebrar la última noche así que tampoco le sorprendía mucho. Sólo quería hablar con ella y preguntarle cómo estaba y eso… después de lo que había pasado en el motel no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Si Maya y Smackle no hubiesen aparecido por la puerta seguramente habría pasado algo. ¿Y si Riley se arrepentía? ¿Y si no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Y si estando en Texas sus sentimientos por Lucas volvían? ¿Y si Lucas se le declaraba? Sabía que a Lucas le gustaba alguien… era muy probable que fuese Riley. Después de todo Riley siempre había sido de Lucas y Lucas de ella. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él frente a Lucas?

- _¿Sí?_

-¿Riley? –preguntó Farkle aliviado. –Me alegro de que lo hayas cogido… siento molestarte, sólo quería saber que tal iba todo y…

- _¡Farkle, ahora no puedo hablar!_

Riley parecía agobiada. Y lo cierto era que le estaba costando entender lo que decía, no porque hubiese mala cobertura, sino porque había algunos sonidos de fondo. Sonaban estridentes, eran como gruñidos.

-Riley, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó preocupado. -¿Dónde estás? ¡Tal y como suena parece que estés en un combate de lucha libre!

- _Pues tiene gracia… pero no vas muy desencaminado_

Aquello era lo último que la oyó decir a Riley durante aquella llamada, pero no fue lo último que oyó.

- _¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLAS!_

Reconocía aquella voz. Aquel era Lucas.

- _¡Ranger Rick para!_

Sin duda Maya.

- _Maya, este tío…_

Y de repente se cortó la llamada.

-¿Hola? –preguntó Farkle preocupado. -¿Riley? ¿Sigues ahí?

No oyó respuesta. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando en Texas?


	66. Smackle XI

_Smackle XI_

Tras pasar todo el verano en el MIT, Smackle tenía que reconocer que echaba de menos a sus amigos. Tenía gracia… dos años antes jamás hubiese pensado que pudiese tener amigos. Había estado bastante apartada de ellos durante aquellos dos meses, más por el curso que por otra cosa. Maya y ella habían estado escribiéndose por el What's Upp algo, pero tampoco demasiado. Con Farkle había hablado más a menudo (su relación con Riley iba de maravilla por lo que le contaba por teléfono, se le notaba la felicidad en la voz).

Realmente estaba emocionada cuando llegó el primer día de curso. Les había echado de menos… y además quería enterarse de lo que había pasado en Texas cuando Farkle y ella se fueron. Maya no había dicho nada del tema, lo poco que sabía lo sabía por Zay (con quien había hablado una vez justo después de que las chicas volvieran). Según le contó, Lucas y Maya tuvieron una pelea horrible la última noche que las chicas pasaron en Texas. Al parecer Lucas se enfadó tanto que ni siquiera fue a despedirlas, cosa que debió enfurecer aún más a Maya ya que Riley acabó llorando (todos sabían que ver llorar a Riley era lo que Maya más odiaba en el mundo).

Los pasillos del instituto estaban abarrotados de gente, todo el mundo estaba andando de un lado para otro buscando sus clases. Cuando llegó a la clase de segundo se encontró con una escena familiar: Riley y Maya estaban cuchicheando algo entre ellas mientras que Zay y Farkle estaban echándose un pulso.

-¡Voy a ganar Zay! –exclamó Farkle al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente. -¡Que sepas que este verano me he ejercitado!

-¿El qué? ¿La cabeza? Yo me he pasado el verano montando a caballo y ayudando en un rancho –replicó Zay burlón.

-Apuesto cinco dólares por mi novio –oyó cómo le sugería Riley a Maya.

-Hecho –aceptó la rubia dándole la mano a su mejor amiga para cerrar el trato. -¡Más vale que ganes Babineaux, mi pasta depende de ello!

-Veo que estáis teniendo un principio de curso entretenido –comentó Smarcke llamando la atención por primera vez desde que había entrado.

Todos se giraron al oírla y se levantaron contentos para saludarla.

-¡Smackle! –exclamaron todos a la vez abalanzándose sobre ella.

La estaban abrazando. La estaban abrazando. La querían matar. A ella ya le costaba bastante corresponder al abrazo de una sola persona. ¿Qué se hacía cuando cuatro personas te abrazaban a la vez? Sólo había una forma de salir de esta.

-¡Vale, ya basta! –exclamó haciendo que se apartaron. –Oh, así mejor

-No has cambiado nada, bicho raro –dijo Zay esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿En que se supone que tendría que haber cambiado? Estoy bien tal y como estoy –dijo Smackle dirigiéndose hacia su mesa.

Solamente había un elemento que faltaba en aquel familiar entorno y no se había dado cuenta hasta que miró al pupitre contiguo al suyo. El sitio de Lucas estaba vacío.

-¿Dónde está Lucas? –preguntó con curiosidad.

La simple mención provocó diferentes reacciones. Riley bajó la cabeza con gesto triste, Farkle la puso una mano en el hombro sin demasiados ánimos, Zay le había estado haciendo gestos con las manos para que no terminase la pregunta (gestos que no había visto hasta ser demasiado tarde) y la sonrisa de Maya se desvaneció en sus labios para que estos se convirtiesen en una línea fina y enfurecida.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese responder sonó el timbre. Esperaron a que llegase el nuevo profesor de Francés que les habían asignado. Durante los diez minutos que tardó el profesor en llegar a clase entraron otras dos personas al aula: Yogi (que llegaba corriendo sin aliento) y una figura alta y fornida que se escondía tras un sombrero negro de vaquero.

-Oh no –murmuró Zay al ver que la figura misteriosa se dirigía al sitio de Lucas.

Smackle le miró inquisitiva. Sólo entonces se fijó en la cara de aquel chico. Los mismos ojos verdes, la misma estructura ósea perfecta… y sin embargo no le extrañaba no haberle reconocido. Jamás había visto en Lucas aquella mirada; era una mirada retadora, como si estuviese dispuesto a pegar a cualquiera que se le acercase. Algo le decía que ese chico no era el mismo que había visto en Texas dos meses antes.

No era la única que se había fijado desde luego. Farkle y Riley le habían visto pasar y mantenían la vista en la pizarra sin decir nada. La única que parecía no darse cuenta de que Lucas estaba en el aula era Maya. Smackle miró a Zay confusa y vio que este estaba haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Después tocó a Maya suavemente en el hombro para avisarla, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se le adelantó:

-Parece que Lucky Luke ha vuelto del Oeste –dijo en voz alta y clara.

Evidentemente se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Lucas.

-Parece que la Malvada Bruja del Oeste sigue aquí –replicó Lucas en voz grave al escuchar ese comentario. –Si alguien tiene un vaso de agua que se lo eche encima por favor, al desintegrarse evitaremos que pida refuerzos en al lado oscuro

-¿Y tú hablas del lado oscuro Billy Bob? Acaso te has mirado en un espejo

-Tu problema es precisamente que te dejas guiar por las pintas Maya… además hubiese jurado que los rebeldes eran tu tipo

Smackle volvió a mirar a Zay que tenía una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro. Vale, aquello sí que necesitaba una explicación.


	67. Lucas XII

_Lucas XII_

Tras dos semanas de curso le habían echado del equipo de futbol. Al parecer placar a sus compañeros en los entrenamientos no estaba permitido.

-¡Por poco les matas Luke! Tienes que tranquilizarte –le dijo Zay en tono preocupado.

-¡Es futbol! ¡Se supone que se puede placar!

-Sí, pero se puede placar sin dejar paralítico al contrario

Lucas hizo un gesto de intranquilidad y siguió vaciando su taquilla del vestuario.

-Puede que esté algo descontrolado –reconoció en voz baja.

-Tienes que hacer las paces con Maya…

-¡Eso ni pensarlo! –exclamó rápidamente Lucas.

-¿Es que no ves cómo os ha afectado? Nunca hubiese pensado que tu furia podría controlarte de nuevo… ¡pero mírate!

Lucas negó con la cabeza y siguió vaciando su taquilla como si no oyese a Zay. No pensaba disculparse con Maya, si había alguien que tenía que disculparse era ella… y aun así tampoco estaba seguro de que pudiese perdonarla.

Fueron Maya y Zay los que le frenaron cuando estuvo a punto de dar una paliza a Greg Johns. Y tras eso… ¡Jamás perdonaría a ese imbécil! ¡Gracias a eso la verdad salió a la luz! Y lo cierto era que no estaba preparado. Y por lo visto ni Riley ni Maya tampoco. Se enteraron de cómo iba pegando palizas a los abusones que se metían con Zay y con todo el que se les ponía por delante.

Lucas estaba verdaderamente avergonzado del papel que jugó, pero eso no significaba que el grupo con el que iba Greg no se lo mereciese.

-¡Tus amigos eran unos capullos que nos hacían la vida imposible! –recordó cómo exclamaba Greg en el bar. -¡Y tú eres su perro de presa!

-¡Erais vosotros los que intimidabais a todo el colegio!

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo? –preguntaba Greg enfadado. -¡Yo sólo iba con mi hermano!

-¡Tu hermano por poco le rompe la cabeza a Zay!

-Luke, fue su hermano no fue él –intervino Zay que estaba al lado de las chicas. Riley estaba algo temblorosa.

-¡ÉL ESTUVO ALLÍ, PUDO PARARLE!

-¡No es tan fácil ponerte en contra de tus amigos! ¡Tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie! ¿Es que acaso vas a negar la verdadera razón por la que nos pegabas?

-Porque tenía problemas de autocontrol y me descargaba con los abusones…

-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Sabes por qué te dije que me sorprendía que fuese tu amigo? –preguntó Greg dirigiéndose a Maya. –Porque en su grupo de amigos nadie que no fuese hijo o hija de un terrateniente o que no encajase con los paletos de los rodeos, era un cero a la izquierda… y él era uno de los peores

En aquel momento sintió cómo Riley le juzgaba. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Nunca podría mirarla a la cara después de eso. Maya miraba a Greg frunciendo el ceño.

-Todos cometemos errores –dijo la chica. –Ya sabíamos que Lucas aquí era distinto… pero te aseguro que ahora no es la misma persona

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no puedes pedirle a alguien a quien metió miedo que le vea de otra forma –la contestó Greg. – ¡Estaba tan acomplejado por caerse de aquella oveja que hacía lo que sea para que no se lo recordasen! Créeme, si le hubieses conocido aquí… seguramente te hubiese hecho la vida imposible

Fue en aquel momento cuando Lucas perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Solamente la idea de hacerle daño a Maya en cualquier sentido hacía que se le revolviese el estómago. De haber conocido a sus amigos en Texas… ¡de haberla conocido a ella en Texas!... aunque no fuese la misma persona, las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas. ¡Que ese imbécil se atreviese a asegurar que él la hubiese hecho la vida imposible! Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta se abalanzó sobre él y le echó las manos al cuello.

-¡Lucas no! –gritó Maya subiéndose a él (como de costumbre) para pararle.

-No… te atrevas… a decir que… la haría daño –murmuró Lucas en voz baja notando como los brazos de Maya se deslizaban por los suyos y finalmente soltando el cuello de Greg.

Greg carraspeó y se alejó de él.

-No sé qué veras tú Maya, pero yo sigo viendo al mismo idiota inseguro y violento que veía en el colegio –dijo el chico yendo hacia la puerta y saliendo del bar.

No tardaron en volver al rancho después de aquello. Lucas apenas había pronunciado una palabra después de aquello y los demás tampoco se atrevieron a hacerlo. Empezó a pensar en una cosa, ¿Cómo había conocido Greg a las chicas? Sólo se habían visto en el rodeo y él había estado en todo momento con… a no ser… a no ser que Maya hubiese hablado con él mientras él y Riley…

Zay se despidió de ellos aquella noche y fue a su casa. Evidentemente quiso evitar la tensa situación que se había creado. Riley apenas le había mirado durante el viaje y se negó a mirarle cuando llegaron al rancho, subió a su habitación sin decirle nada. Sabía que la había decepcionado. Siempre había sido su héroe… y ahora…

-Ranger Rick –oyó cómo murmuraba Maya suavemente.

De no haber pasado lo que pasó, oír cómo Maya le llamaba uno de aquellos nombres que reservaba solamente para él hubiese hecho que su corazón latiese a toda velocidad. Pero en aquellos momentos su corazón estaba paralizado, esperando a resquebrajarse.

-Hablaste con él –dijo finalmente Lucas. –Hablaste con él en el rodeo

Maya le miró sorprendida. En sus ojos veía que era verdad… y también veía algo de enfado.

-No sabía que estuviese prohibido hablar con la gente –dijo Maya en tono duro.

-Maya no te hagas la ofendida, no te pega –replicó Lucas sentándose en el antebrazo del sofá. -¿Por qué hablaste con él?

-¿Por qué habla la gente con la gente? No sabía que tuviese que ver con…

-¿Qué no lo sabías? –preguntó Lucas alzando la voz. –No mientas… siempre has sabido ver a través de mi

-Lo sospeché –reconoció Maya irguiéndose. –Sospeché que tenía algo que ver con lo que hacías aquí, pero lo del bar ha sido casualidad

-Tú sabías que no estaba preparado para deciros lo que pasó y como era –empezó a decir Lucas sintiendo como empezaba a perder el control de nuevo. -¡Lo sabías mejor que nadie! ¿Por qué hablaste con él sabiendo eso?

-¿No crees que era el momento de decírnoslo? ¿De verdad ibas a despedirnos mañana sin decírnoslo?

-¡Mira cómo ha subido Riley! –gritó Lucas sin poder contenerse. –Esa decisión tenía que tomarla yo… ¡ya no me va a ver como antes!

-¿Eso es lo que te importa? ¿Que Riley deje de idealizarte? –preguntó Maya también gritando. – ¿Qué por fin vea quien eres de verdad y no cómo un maldito príncipe azul? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a mostrarte a los que te quieren?

-¡No estaba preparado para que os enteraseis! –volvió a repetir Lucas por si no le había quedado claro. - ¡Y menos así!

-A Riley se le pasará, el problema no es Riley y lo sabes –dijo Maya acercándose a él. –Tú quieres seguir engañándote a ti mismo… ¡no eres un héroe Lucas!

No podía seguir escuchando más. Estaba demasiado furioso y sabía que perdería el control. Se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a Maya con la palabra en la boca. A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera bajó a despedirlas (hecho por el cual su madre le echó una buena bronca).

Se había pasado el verano trabajando y haciéndose a la idea de que Texas debía volver a ser su hogar… pero sabía que no podía ser así. Ya había huido de sus problemas una vez, no podía volver a hacerlo (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había encontrado su sitio en Nueva York). Dejó el rancho en manos de Cletus (sabía que podría hacerse cargo de él) y su madre y él volvieron a Nueva York el día anterior al inicio de las clases.

Ya había hablado con Riley. Sabía que todavía seguía decepcionada, pero no estaba enfadada. Pero Maya… ella era la razón por la que estaba así. Y por mucho que quisiese hacer las paces… ella era la que debía disculparse.


	68. Maya XII

_Maya XII_

-Maya, en serio… tenéis que hacer las paces –dijo Zay recostado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación.

En aquel momento Maya estaba pintando cómo se reflejaba la luz de las farolas en las ventanas del bloque de edificios de enfrente. Era increíble lo precioso que podía llegar a resultar un mínimo detalle que normalmente pasa desapercibido. Aquel verano en el MOMA había aprendido mucha técnica; lo cual le venía muy bien. Nadie que no tuviese una técnica brillante destacaba en el mundo del arte. Hasta los artistas que trabajaban más el arte conceptual eran excelentes técnicamente. Había aprendido que lo que parecía más vago y descuidado se realizaba por personas que sabían a la perfección cómo plasmar el mundo material en los soportes, después de todo sólo quien era un maestro técnico era capaz de crear un verdadero caos.

Era por ello que su principal objetivo durante el verano había sido retratar lo que veía. Le había costado… y mucho. Siempre la habían animado a expresarse a través del arte y retratar objetivamente el mundo sin plasmar su visión del mundo contradecía todo ello. Sin embargo, había aprendido a ser paciente y esa era una virtud muy necesaria a la hora de trabajar. Además, sabía que ahora que era capaz de dibujar más fielmente la realidad, tenía más recursos para poder volcar sus emociones en la pintura.

-No –dijo Maya mientras retocaba cuidadosamente con el pincel más fino que tenía un ladrillo que había debajo de la repisa de una de las ventanas. –Zay, el tiempo para hablar ya ha pasado

-¡No podéis estar así! Maya, ha vuelto… y créeme eso dice mucho

-Eso dice simplemente que está huyendo de Texas otra vez

-¿De qué va a huir? ¡No está huyendo, ya no puede huir! Sus traumas ya han conseguido alcanzar su vida en Nueva York… al volver está demostrando que quiere afrontarlos

-¡Me dejó plantada Zay! –exclamó Maya perdiendo la paciencia. –La última noche que estuvimos, después de encontrarnos con Greg… me dejó plantada y no dejó que me explicase

-Sabes que es muy susceptible con ese tema

-Lo sé… y aunque yo tenga todo el derecho del mundo a hablar con quién me dé la gana, soy consciente de que ponerle a Greg delante le afectó y lo entiendo… lo que no entiendo es que me dejase tirada esa noche y que a la mañana siguiente no viniese a despedirnos sabiendo que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que nos volviésemos a ver

-¡Pero ha vuelto!

-¡Me da igual! ¡Ya no me interesa lo que tenga que decir! Pensaba que durante estos tres años habíamos forjado un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte para poder apoyarnos el uno en el otro y me ha demostrado que no es así… ¡y si hubieses visto la cara de Riley al ver que no venía a despedirnos!

-Maya, estaba realmente afectado… todo su pasado, el pasado del que se avergüenza y que ha intentado olvidar durante años, le explotó en la cara en una sola noche… ¡y para colmo delante de vosotras! Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero uno de los dos tiene que dar el primer paso

-¡Pues que lo de él! ¡Fue él quien me ignoró y me hizo sentir como si todo fuese culpa mía! –exclamó Maya soltando en pincel. No pensaba estropear el cuadro por no poder concentrarse.

Vio cómo Zay se bajaba de la cornisa hacia la calle con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Es que el año pasado no tuvimos ya dramas suficientes? –oyó cómo decía mientras se alejaba.

Sí, el año pasado habían tenido bastantes dramas… pero, ¿Quién no los tenía? Si de algo estaba segura Maya era de que era Lucas el que tenía que disculparse.


	69. Farkle XII

_Farkle XII_

-¿Entonces nada?

-Nada, no hay manera de hacerles entrar en razón –le contestó Zay bebiendo un trago de su batido.

Aquella semana había sido una pesadilla. Todos habían estado intentando que Lucas y Maya se reconciliasen, pero no había manera. Lucas estaba demasiado herido y Maya estaba demasiado enfadada. Aun así, tanto él como ella eran conscientes de que seguían perteneciendo al mismo grupo de amigos y que debían respetar unos mínimos para que el grupo no sufriese las consecuencias: se saludaban y hablaban lo estrictamente necesario para que no fuese incómodo para los demás (por mucho que ellos se esforzasen, las cosas eran incómodas).

-¿No debería estar Lucas algo mejor? Ahora ha pedido disculpas al equipo de futbol y se ha unido al de béisbol –intervino Smackle.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que le falta Maya –dijo Farkle. –En serio, hasta yo siempre he visto que Lucas y Maya tienen una conexión extraña… es como si sintiesen cuando el otro está mal, cuando está inseguro… y si Lucas está afrontando ahora lo de su pasado, no está en su mejor momento… sé que Maya está enfadada, pero debería ser ella la que diese el primer paso…

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Smackle en tono molesto. -¡Que Lucas sea un bebé no es culpa de Maya!

-Smackle, el peso que lleva Lucas sobre los hombros es intenso –dijo Zay intentando poner paz. –Entiendo a Maya, pero Lucas en este momento está en sus momentos bajos

-¿Y qué? ¡Él tuvo la culpa de la pelea!

-Sabemos que no eres la mayor fan de Lucas, pero…

-No, nada de peros –dijo Smackle irguiéndose en el sillón. –Su pasado no tiene porqué condicionar su presente, no debería haber alejado a Maya así… a Maya no se la puede rechazar, ya bastante rechazada se ha sentido con lo de su padre y con lo del maldito triángulo amoroso en el que estuvieron… puede que Lucas tuviese sus razones para sentirse herido, pero Maya también las tiene

Farkle no se había parado a pensar en eso. Había dado por supuesto que la mayor razón del enfado de Maya había sido Riley, más que nada porque todo lo que hiriese a Riley hacía que se enfureciese, pero el hecho de que Lucas se hubiese alejado sin darle la posibilidad de hablar… eso tocaba de lleno a Maya también.

-Así que los dos se han herido de la peor manera posible sin darse cuenta de ello –acabó diciendo Zay. –Tenemos que hacérselo ver… sino van a fastidiarla

-¿La qué? ¿La posibilidad de estar juntos? –replicó Smackle.

-No, no solamente eso… sino directamente su amistad

-¿No estás sobreactuando un poco? –preguntó Farkle. Él sabía que las cosas no iban por buen camino, pero daba por sentado que al final acabarían explotando.

-No, esta vez se han herido en sus puntos débiles… y no están el uno con el otro para apoyarse

En aquel momento Riley entró por la puerta de Topanga's. Riley… aún le salía pensar en ella como Riley. Novia era una palabra a la que todavía se estaba acostumbrando.

-Hola –le saludó su novia sentándose a su lado.

-Hola –saludó a su vez Farkle en voz baja. Cada vez que la saludaba se quedaba prendado. Era como un mosquito frente a una farola.

-Hola –volvió a saludar Riley con el mismo tono de voz meloso que él había usado.

-Hola –volvió a repetir Farkle sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cuántos van? –oyó cómo preguntaba Zay.

-Cuatro –respondió la voz de Smackle.

-Me ha dado la sensación de que eran más… Hola Riley, los demás también existimos –dijo Zay lleno de sarcasmo.

-Hola chicos –saludó Riley algo cortada. -¿De qué hablabais?

-Del club de los cowboys y artistas deprimidos –respondió Zay.

-¿Lucas y Maya? –preguntó Riley necesitando una aclaración.

Farkle asintió con la cabeza.

-Genial, porque he estado pensando en algo

-¿En qué? ¡Ya aceptamos lo que sea! –dijo Smackle cruzándose de brazos.

-Deberíamos encerrarles…

-¡No, nada de encerrar a la gente! –exclamó Farkle de inmediato. -¿Acaso se te ha pegado la manía de Maya de encerrar a los demás? ¡No funcionó con nosotros!

-¿Ah no? ¡Quién lo diría! –oyó cómo murmuraba Zay.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? –replicó Riley alterándose. Farkle sabía de primera mano lo mal que lo estaba pasando Riley con esta pelea. Una guerra entre Lucas y Maya llevaba siendo la peor pesadilla de su preciosa mariposa desde hacía mucho tiempo, y parecía que ahora se estaba empezando a hacer realidad.

-Tenemos que recordarles lo mucho que se importan… si ven al otro sufriendo o necesitando ayuda seguro que salen en su defensa

-¿Eso significa que vamos a pegar a Lucas? Porque no me importaría –dijo Smackle sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Al final Zay iba a tener razón con que Smackle era medio psicópata. No es que no supiese de antes que tenía un lado oscuro (¡claro que lo sabía! Sus experimentos siempre solían jugar con el peligro), pero observándola de forma objetiva (sin estar en una relación con ella) veía lo maquiavélica que podía llegar a ser. No sólo le había quitado el puesto como mejor estudiante… ¡también había usurpado su puesto como genio malvado!

-¿Por qué… por qué te gusta tanto vernos sufrir a los demás? –preguntó Zay en un tono de desesperanza.

-Creo que Maya me ha contagiado su lado oscuro –dijo Smackle saliendo de su trance.

-No te engañes… teniendo en cuenta lo poco que te costó colarte en la academia Einstein, yo diría que Maya solo te liberó –replicó a su vez Zay.


	70. Riley XII

_Riley XII_

Su padre estaba mirando a Farkle como si se tratase de un parásito. Riley tenía la esperanza de que le siguiese viendo como el mismo Farkle al que dejaba el mando de su clase cada vez que lo pedía, el mismo que se desmayaba cuando Maya le hacía guiños, el mismo que llevaba cuellos de tortuga… pero al parecer las palabras: "os presentó a mi novio" habían conseguido que aquella cena (en la que pretendía presentarle a su familia como su novio oficial) fuese más que incómoda.

-Papa, sigue siendo el mismo Farkle de siempre –dijo Riley tras el momento de silencio que se había creado tras pronunciar esas palabras.

-¡Hemos dejado que se quedase a dormir en tu cuarto! –exclamó su padre aterrado. -¿Y Lucas? Sé que habéis rompisteis pero… ¿ya ha dejado de gustarte?

Farkle miró a su padre algo ofendido antes de que Riley replicase.

-¿Es que ahora de repente te gusta Lucas? ¿Después de todo el lío que armaste?

-Las cosas cambian, la gente cambia –contestó su padre llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¡Mamá dile algo!

-¡Topanga, por favor apóyame en esto! –exclamó su padre. -¡Sigue siendo muy joven para tener novio!

-Nosotros empezamos a salir a su edad –le recordó su madre que no podía estar más tranquila. –Yo me alegro de que sea Farkle

-¡Eso es todo lo contrario a apoyarme! –se quejó su padre levantando el tenedor y usándolo como arma contra Farkle. –Te lo advierto… como te encuentre en su habitación...

A Riley casi se le escapó una risa tras oír eso. Farkle había estado colándose en su habitación prácticamente todas las noches en verano y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello. Solamente Auggie le pilló una noche cuando vino a por el Monopoly y acabaron jugando los tres.

Esto requería medidas especiales. Había una persona a la que siempre llamaba en ese tipo de casos. Riley se levantó de la mesa y sacó el móvil de su bolso.

-Cielo, todavía no hemos acabado de cenar…

-Un momento, necesito hablar con Maya

Sonaron tres pitidos antes de que oyese la voz de su mejor amiga.

- _¿Cómo os va? ¡Apuesto a que a tu padre le está dando una embolia!_

Riley miró a su padre y tuvo que admitir Maya no iba desencaminada.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

- _Pásame con él_

Riley separó el móvil de su oído y se lo tendió a su padre.

-Quiere hablar contigo

Su padre cogió el móvil con algo de miedo y se lo puso en la oreja. La voz de Maya resonó tan alto que pudieron oírla todos perfectamente.

- _¡MATTHEWS! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!_

-¡No está lista para tener novio!

- _¡Ya lo ha tenido! ¿Has olvidado al estúpido vaquero?_

-¡No es lo mismo! –se enfurruñó su padre. –Lucas siempre se iba cuando le echaba de casa, era muy educado en ese sentido…

-A mí nunca me ha llegado a echar señor –le recordó Farkle con un poco de miedo.

-¡Eso era cuando eras pequeño, inocente e inofensivo!

- _Matthews no me obligues a ir allí y a hacerte entrar en razón por la fuerza_

De repente se oyó un corte en la línea y la voz de Shawn resonó en el salón comedor.

- _¡Eso Cory! Admite que te estás pasando_

-¿Shawn? ¿Qué haces ahí?

- _Vivo aquí ahora_

-¡¿QUÉ?! –soltaron todos los presentes al unísono.

-¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? ¡Melocotones! ¿Por qué no me lo has contado? –preguntó Riley con un quejido

- _Lo hemos decidido esta noche Riles_

-Shawn, ¿va en serio? –preguntó Cory incrédulo.

- _¡Claro que va en serio! ¡Y tú deberías dejar libertad a Riley para que salga con chicos! ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hacíamos nosotros a su edad?_

-¡Por fin alguien más que se acuerda! –exclamó su madre llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Precisamente! ¡Sé muy bien lo que es tener esa edad! Y no sé por qué estás de su lado Shawn… ya verás cuando le toque el turno a Maya

- _Esto es distinto porque no se trata de ella_ –se oyó como decía la voz de Shawn autoconvenciendose.

- _¿Estás diciendo que no crees que deba salir con chicos?_ –se oyó a su vez la voz de Maya, claramente respondiendo a Shawn.

- _Ehhhh… ¡bueno, todavía no ha pasado!_

Todos oyeron cómo Shawn y Maya se enzarzaban en una discusión. Su padre no podía estar más contento. Cogió el móvil de Riley y colgó la llamada.

-Yo creo que debemos dejarles intimidad

Todos miraron a su padre con gesto de enfado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cory, te acabas de dar cuenta de que has provocado la primera pelea familiar de Shawn y Maya? –le preguntó su madre de mal humor.

Farkle se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

-Al final ha ido bien… ¿no crees?


	71. Zay XII

_Zay XII_

El primer partido de la temporada se acercaba y necesitaban más que nunca prepararse. La inclusión de Lucas al equipo de béisbol había sido una mejora desde luego, pero necesitarían más que eso para poder ganar. El año pasado el equipo con el que jugarían el primer partido ganó el campeonato… ¡maldita sea su suerte!

Se pasaban el día en la cancha de béisbol. Iban a primera hora de la mañana antes de que comenzaran las clases y se quedaban hasta última hora de la tarde.

-¡Este es mi deporte! –exclamó Lucas después de hacer un home run. –Todavía no puedo creer que no entrara en el equipo en año pasado

En primero ambos hicieron la prueba para entrar en el equipo de béisbol, pero no lo consiguieron. Luego hicieron la prueba para entrar en el de futbol y sólo Lucas lo consiguió y únicamente como sustituto. Zay no se había quedado sin hacer nada sin embargo, el trofeo de baile que consiguieron Maya y él lo demuestra; aún así, Lucas y él llevaban jugando al béisbol desde que eran unos renacuajos y se alegraron de entrar en el equipo este año.

Había sido como un milagro caído del cielo para Lucas, al que se le juntaba su enfado con Maya y su vergüenza por que los demás conociesen su pasado al hecho de que aún seguía triste por Pappy Joe. Zay también lo estaba, pero sabía que el abuelo de Lucas no hubiese querido verles deprimidos. Tuvo una vida larga y feliz, al final eso era lo importante.

-¿Listo para el partido? –preguntó Lucas sonriendo tras salir de uno de sus interminables entrenamientos. Aunque sólo fueran las nueve y media le daba la sensación de que era de madrugada.

-¡Claro, yo nací preparado! ¡El próximo sábado a las ocho de la mañana estaré a tope! –respondió Zay animado.

-Es a las ocho de la tarde

-¿Qué?

-¡Que es a las ocho de la tarde! ¡Lo acaba de decir el entrenador!

-No… es a las ocho de la mañana –dijo Zay deseando que tener razón.

-¡Te puedo asegurar que es por la tarde! ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Es que… es que creo que esa tarde tenía un compromiso –dijo Zay intentado recordar la hora. ¡Por dios, que no fuese a las ocho!

-¿Qué es más importante que esto? –preguntó Lucas exaltado. –Nos hemos matado a entrenar durante toda la semana

Cuando se montaron en la camioneta de Lucas y estuvieron de camino a casa Zay empezó a rezar para que Maya le hubiese dado mal la hora. La exposición del MOMA era aquel mismo día, una exposición para la que Maya se había estado preparando todo el verano. Por desgracia, debido al poco presupuesto que se destinaba a las artes en el instituto, los alumnos de arte sólo tenían una exposición final en la que mostraban lo trabajado durante el curso en el auditorio… por eso era tan especial para Maya esta. Les dijo a Riley y a él que vendrían personalidades destacadas del mundo del arte. ¡Dios, le había prometido que iría!

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Lucas viendo su ceño fruncido.

-En nada, en nada –murmuró Zay perdido en sus pensamientos. No pensaba decir nada hasta que Maya no le confirmase la hora.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de jugar –siguió diciendo Lucas. -¡En serio! Echaba de menos el béisbol… estoy descargando adrenalina, ¡y que ganas de que llegue el sábado! Le tengo que decir a Riley que lleve la bufanda de la suerte

En aquel momento Zay quiso que se le tragase la tierra. Por un momento se había olvidado de lo mucho que le gustaba a Lucas que Riley fuese a los partidos. Durante los partidos de futbol lo animaba desde el banquillo de las animadoras, pero ahora podría hacerlo desde el público. Tenían hasta una tradición, Riley siempre llevaba su bufanda amarilla con caballos estampados en los partidos (consideraban esa bufanda un amuleto).

Tras despedirse de Lucas subió las escaleras de su portal dando un suspiró. Al entrar en casa cogió de la mesilla el folleto de la exposición del MOMA (que le había dado Maya aquella misma mañana) y confirmó lo que había sospechado. Decía claramente que era a las ocho de la tarde.


	72. Smackle XII

_Smackle XII_

-Entonces… ¿Farkle y tú os vais el fin de semana? –preguntó Maya en tono triste. -¡Oh! ¡La exposición es este sábado!

-Maya, lo sentimos –se la adelantó Farkle. –El concurso de ciencias de Ohio se ha adelantado

-Bueno, ¡qué se le va a hacer! Me hacía ilusión que vinierais ya que Shawn se ha ido de viaje y mi madre tiene un turno doble… ¡en fin, están los demás!

-Te apoyaremos en espíritu –dijo Smackle alzando los puños para darle intensidad a la frase.

Maya se echó a reír y se recostó en el sillón naranja de Topanga's.

-Yo también os apoyaré en espíritu Smackle –dijo aun riéndose. -¡Te juro que jamás pensé que oiría salir de tu boca esas palabras!

-Estoy intentando ser más… más… menos técnica en mi vocabulario, dejarme llevar un poco más por la corriente… ¿sabéis?

Farkle y Maya la miraron extrañados. Evidentemente sus lecciones de argot callejero no estaban dando sus frutos. De repente Farkle tembló a su lado. Fue tan evidente que hasta Maya, que estaba a dos asientos, se dio cuenta.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Maya sorprendida.

-Sí, sólo… tengo que hablar con Smackle un momento a solas, ¡ahora volvemos! –dijo cogiéndola del brazo a la fuerza y arrastrándola a la puerta.

-¡Cuidado! ¿Si la rompes donde conseguiríamos otro robot? –oyó como gritaba Maya antes de que se cerrase la puerta tras ellos.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-¿A qué hora es la exposición? ¿No era a las ocho? –preguntó Farkle en tono de preocupación.

-Sí…

-¡El partido de béisbol de Lucas y Zay es el mismo día y a la misma hora!

El ceño fruncido de Smackle pasó a ser una mueca.

-No puede ser…

-¡Sí puede ser! ¡Me lo ha dicho Lucas esta mañana!

-Entonces ni Lucas ni Zay pueden ir tampoco –dedujo Smackle algo nerviosa. -¿Cómo se lo decimos a Maya?

-¿Por qué tenemos que llevarnos nosotros el mal trago? ¡No vamos a estar! Que se lo digan ellos…

Smackle suspiró y miró hacia la ventana de Topanga's. Maya estaba anotando algo en su libreta, llevaba anotando cosas en ella desde el inicio de curso. Estaba planificando el tour que iba a darles por el MOMA. ¡Cómo odiaba aquella situación!

No sabía que las cosas se iban a poner aún peor. Cinco segundos después Riley llegó corriendo ante ellos.

-Mi abuelo se ha roto un ligamento mientras arreglaba la bombilla del garaje –dijo con voz ahogada.

-¿Está bien? –le preguntó Farkle preocupado.

-Sí, si… no pasa nada, pero no se va poder levantar durante unos días… mis padres y Auggie han ido a verle y a ayudar a mi abuela a Philadelphia, ya que Eric está ocupado en su cargo y Josh tenía un parcial el viernes… ¿pasa algo?

A Smackle le pareció perfectamente normal que lo preguntara, porque estaba segura de que las caras que estaban poniendo Farkle y ella en aquellos momentos sólo reflejaban angustia.

-Mariposa, será mejor que te sientes –le pidió Farkle indicándole una silla cercana. –Tenemos que decirte algo

Al decírselo daba la impresión de que la habían dicho que había muerto alguien.

-No…-empezó a decir con voz temblorosa. -… no, no puede ser… ¡es imposible!

-Es posible –dijo Smackle negando con la cabeza. –Es el mismo día

Riley se levantó para volver a sentarse dos segundos después. Farkle corrió a su lado y la acarició con suavidad.

-¿Riles? –le preguntó con voz tierna.

-No puede ser –seguía diciendo Riley con desesperación. -¡No puede ser! ¡Se ha hecho realidad! ¡Mi pesadilla se ha hecho realidad! Siempre he temido el día en el que tuviese que elegir entre Lucas y Maya, y ha llegado… ¿no hemos tenido ya bastante?

-¿Irás a la exposición, verdad? –preguntó Smackle en voz alta. ¡Tenía que ir a la exposición! ¡No podía no ir porque Lucas necesitase que todo el mundo le aclamara como un maldito semidiós!

-¡Claro que voy a ir a la exposición! Pero sé que a Lucas le va a sentar fatal… yo siempre le he estado animando en los partidos y sé que eso le da confianza, además ahora no está en su mejor momento…

-Pero…

-Smackle, voy a ir a la exposición –la aseguró Riley. –Maya es mi mejor amiga, ¡y para colmo nadie más va a poder ir! Lo último que quiero es que se vea allí sola… Pero una cosa no cambia la otra… ¡Oh, Lucas se va a quedar destrozado!

-¡Y tanto que se va a quedar destrozado! –exclamó una voz que provenía de las escaleras. Zay estaba allí plantado mirándoles con angustia. -¡Luke lleva todo el día queriendo decirte que no te olvides de la bufanda!

Riley se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dio un pequeño gemido. Farkle la abrazó de manera protectora.

-Vale… ¿Y Farkle y tú que vais a hacer?–preguntó Zay mirando a Smackle en busca de una solución.

-Estamos en Ohio el fin de semana, en un concurso de ciencias–respondió Farkle todavía abrazando a Riley. –Y los Matthews están en Philadelphia

-¿En serio? –preguntó Zay sin podérselo creer. -¿Así que sólo va a estar Riley? ¡En una escala del uno al diez estamos gafados en el diez mil!


	73. Riley XIII

_Riley XIII_

Podía decir con bastante seguridad que los dos días siguientes al descubrimiento de la desgracia que podría romper su grupo de amigos para siempre... fueron los peores de la vida de Riley. De hecho, comparándolo con esos dos días, el día en el que Auggie destrozó su osito de peluche había bajado en el ranking de "los peores días de mi vida".

Farkle y Smackle salieron el jueves hacia Ohio, dejándoles a Zay y a Riley la espantosa tarea de decirles a Lucas y a Maya que las metas para las que habían estado trabajando más duro que nunca iban a coincidir en el espacio tiempo. Sí, faltaban dos días y aún no les habían dicho nada… vale, eran unos cobardes. Cada vez que Zay se acercaba a Maya para decirle que no podría ir a la exposición siempre acababa diciéndole: "Eeeeiiiii… ¿sabes qué hay para comer?". Aunque su caso era aún peor, evitaba por todos los medios mirar a la cara a Lucas.

-Todo esto se arreglaría fácilmente si existiesen los giratiempos –dijo Zay el jueves por la tarde en las taquillas. -¡Maldito universo Potter que nos ilusiona!

-Zay, esto va en serio… no he dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas, ¡tengo que hablar con Lucas cuanto antes!

-Sí, tienes que hablar con Lucas cuanto antes… –dijo el chico intentando escabullirse.

-¡Y tú tienes que hablar con Maya! –le recordó Riley.

-Sí, es verdad… ¡por lo menos yo no lo tengo tan crudo como tú!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Qué yo tengo una razón legítima! Tú vas a ser la que vas a tener que mirar a Lucas a los ojos y decirle: "Que te den, me importa más Maya"

-¿Sabes? ¡No me estás ayudando precisamente! –exclamó Riley enfadada.

-Perdona –se disculpó Zay bajando la cabeza. –Yo tampoco lo estoy pasando bien con esto

-Lo sé… bueno, antes de que acabe el día tienen que saberlo, ¿con quién hablamos primero?

-Yo tengo clase ahora, creo que Lucas tenia hora libre y te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que está en el campo de béisbol, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

-¿Me dejas sola?

-La que tiene que hablar con Lucas eres tú, yo no tengo por qué estar presente… ya bastante voy a tener con Maya

-De acuerdo, luego te cuento cómo ha ido

-Algo me dice que no tendrás que hacerlo, seguramente Lucas vendrá todo deprimido a hablar conmigo después…

-¡Oh, no me digas eso! –exclamó Riley girándose y suspirando para sus adentros. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con decisión. ¡Iba a hacerlo! ¡Se lo diría a Lucas! ¡Sí! Anduvo con decisión pero antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta un destello rubio se cruzó en su camino.

-¡Riles! ¡Por fin te encuentro! –exclamó Maya yendo hacia ella. Llevaba su peto vaquero de trabajo y se había recogido el pelo en una desordenada cola de caballo. El look de artista despreocupado no le quedaba bien a todo el mundo, pero Maya era una de las afortunadas a las que sí. -¿Tienes un momento?

-De hecho Melocotones estaba haciendo algo importante… ¿me lo cuentas luego en la ventana?

-¿Es muy urgente? Lo mío no puede esperar más –dijo Maya con voz ahogada.

Riley se mordió el labio y se resignó. La tortura de Lucas podría esperar un poco más.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa?

-Ven conmigo al aula de arte –le pidió su mejor amiga.

Riley asintió con la cabeza y la siguió. Al entrar en el aula vio enfrente de ella uno de los cuadros más preciosos que había visto en su vida. Era un precioso retrato de un potro marrón diminuto. Parecía hasta real.

-¿Ese… ese no es… el potro que se enamoró de ti en Texas? –preguntó Riley admirando el retrato.

-Sí, es una de mis obras para la exposición –dijo Maya con orgullo.

-Es precioso Maya

-Gracias… quería que lo vieras aunque sólo fuese una vez, las obras de la exposición se las va a quedar el MOMA un tiempo para evaluarlas

-¿Por qué dices eso? Lo veré en la exposición, ¿no? –comentó Riley extrañada.

La expresión de orgullo de Maya se enturbió un poco.

-Riles… sé lo del partido

Esta vez fue su expresión la que se enturbió.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-¿En serio? –preguntó Maya soltando una risa incómoda mientras bajaba su retrato del caballete en el que estaba. -¡Tendría que estar sorda para no enterarme! ¡El instituto entero no ha hablado de otra cosa durante toda la semana!

Creía que Maya había estado lo suficientemente distraída con todo lo de la exposición. Parecía que no lo suficiente.

-Maya, sentimos no haber…

-No, no Riles –dijo Maya cortándola. –Déjame hablar a mi primero… entiendo que no os hayáis atrevido a decírmelo, ¡de verdad lo entiendo!... yo tampoco lo he mencionado, no quería que te sintieses presionada a venir a la exposición

-Melocotones…

-Soy consciente de que Zay no va a poder venir de ninguna de las maneras y quería que tú no te vieses obligada…

-¡Maya! –exclamó Riley sin poder contenerse. -¡No me siento presionada! ¡No hay elección posible! ¡No cuando se trata de ti!

Maya sonrió dulcemente.

-Sabía que dirías eso… y por eso tengo que hablar contigo… Riles, no quiero que vengas a la exposición

-¿Qué? –gritó Riley sin poder creerse lo que oía.

-Lo que has oído –dijo Maya en voz grave. –Tienes que ir al partido, Lucas te necesita allí

-¡No voy a dejarte sola!

-Yo estaré bien

-¡He dicho que no Maya!

-¡Y yo he dicho que sí! –exclamó Maya alzando la voz tanto como ella. -¡Sabes que Lucas te necesita para le des confianza! Siempre se te ha dado bien eso

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan Riles, y no quiero que ni Zay ni tú le digáis nada a Lucas sobre la exposición

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se sentiría culpable y es lo que menos necesita de cara al partido –dijo Maya con seriedad. –Por mucho que estemos enfadados… ¡le conozco, es un buen chico!... siempre me ha apoyado con lo del arte, siempre ha estado a mi lado… sé que no le sentaría bien no poder ir a mi primera exposición importante

-¿Y cómo crees que le sentará el no verte en el partido Maya? –preguntó Riley bajando la voz aunque igualmente seria.

-No le importará –respondió Maya absolutamente convencida. –Está demasiado dolido conmigo como para que le importe… y en el caso de que sea así, mejor que se enfade a que se sienta culpable

Riley miró a su mejor amiga sin saber qué decir.

-Hablaré con Zay después, pero tenéis que prometerme que no le vais a decir nada –volvió a repetir Maya.

-¿Es que Lucas no tiene voz en todo esto?

-¡Es por él Riles! ¡Si se lo decís estropeareis su momento!

-No estoy convencida de esto Maya

-¡Poder del anillo! –exclamó su amiga

Riley suspiró y sonrió tristemente.

-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres…

-Es lo que quiero

-… no se lo diré

Maya la abrazó fuerza y mantuvo sus diminutos brazos entorno a ella durante por lo menos dos minutos. Respetaría su decisión… ¡pero no permitiría de ninguna de las maneras que estuviera sola en la exposición!


	74. Zay XIII

_Zay XIII_

Ser un bocazas nunca había sido plato de buen gusto. Su intención nunca había sido intervenir en asuntos que no fuesen suyos… y sin embargo siempre que sabía algo se le escapaba delante de quien no debía. Odiaba cuando pasaba eso: cada vez que alguien se enteraba de algún secreto, la conclusión era: "Oh, claro… Zay". ¡Pues esta vez no sería así! ¡Esta vez no pensaba permitir que le culpasen por un descuido no intencionado!... No, esta vez sería por uno intencionado. ¿Y cuál era la receta para tener un descuido intencionado? Los pasos son muy sencillos:

Paso 1. Prometerle a Maya no decirle a Lucas lo de la exposición (y haber entendido sus razones para ello aun no estando de acuerdo).

Paso 2. Considerar por un momento las posibles consecuencias de que Lucas se enterase (sabía que Maya llevaba razón: por muy enfadado que estuviese con ella, Lucas odiaría no poder apoyar a sus amigos en los momentos importantes). Dos posibles consecuencias: un Lucas desconcentrado (hasta tal punto que el resultado del partido podría depender de ello) o un Lucas ausente (una posibilidad que a Maya no se le había ocurrido, pero que Zay veía posible: al enterarse de que estaría sola en un momento tan importante para ella, Lucas dejaría su puesto como jugador en manos de un sustituto e iría a la exposición). En cualquiera de ambos casos, el equipo sufriría. ¿Merecía la pena?... Sí.

Paso 3. Ir a casa después de las clases, coger el folleto de la exposición y metérselo en la bolsa de los entrenamientos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Lucas al ver que llegaba tarde al entrenamiento.

-Había olvidado los pantalones del uniforme en casa –mintió Zay dirigiéndose con él al campo.

Paso 4. Últimamente Lucas acababa siempre el último (se quedaba en el campo un rato más para lanzar un par de bolas), así que debía esperar a que se metiese en las duchas. Una vez en las duchas, sacar el folleto de la exposición y dejarlo boca arriba en el banco (podría haberlo dejado cualquiera, nadie tenía por qué pensar que había sido él).

Receta completa. Si esos dos no acababan enrollándose después de esto, que le colgasen.


	75. Maya XIII

_Maya XIII_

Miró su reloj una vez más. Las ocho y un minuto. El partido ya habría comenzado oficialmente. La exposición también lo había hecho, por supuesto.

Maya llevaba en el MOMA desde las siete y cuarto. Tenían que colocar los cuadros en los sitios correspondientes y comprobar que tuviesen buena visibilidad. Les habían dicho que aunque no tuviesen que ir con sus mejores galas, se pusiesen elegantes. Esa era la razón por la que lucía un estúpido vestido negro con tirantes, por la que se había rizado el pelo con especial cuidado y por la que había tardado más de cinco minutos en maquillarse. Aun así decidió ponerse también la chaqueta de cuero que Shawn le había regalado. Cualquiera que la viese diría que era la Barbie motorista.

Se quedó al lado de sus obras bebiendo un refresco tranquilamente. Al contrario que los demás no tenía nadie a quien recibir. No había que hacer un drama de ello… al final había sido ella la que le había pedido a Riley que no viniese. Se preguntó si estaría en las gradas del campo de béisbol en aquellos momentos animando como una loca a Zay y a Lucas. ¡Seguro que sí!

Esperaba que ganaran el partido, realmente lo esperaba. Sabía lo mucho que Lucas necesitaba una subida de autoestima. Le resultaba cada vez más extraña la situación con Lucas, era como si algo en su relación se hubiese roto. Jamás pensó que pudiese pasar. Pero lo peor de todo seguía siendo a pesar de ello, que él no estaba bien. Constantemente se llamaba idiota a si misma por preocuparse antes porque él fuese feliz que porque lo fuese ella misma, pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo superior a ella.

No podía evitar pensar que parte de la razón por la que su relación había cambiado era porque más que enfadados estaban dolidos. Ella le había herido a él al sacar a relucir un pasado que aún no estaba preparado para afrontar y él la había herido a ella al abandonarla. Y la estúpida coincidencia de que el partido y la exposición coincidiesen no hacía más que aumentar la distancia entre ellos. Maya era consciente de que esa distancia podía hacerse más y más grande si lo seguían ignorando. No podía evitar sentirse como una mierda ante la idea de que su futuro no incluyese a Lucas: una cosa era no tener una relación romántica con él (cosa que daba por sentada) y otra muy distinta era no tener ninguna relación. Era como si cada día que pasaba Lucas cada vez estuviese más borroso, ya ni siquiera le llamaba Huckelberry.

Decidió que necesitaría algo más que un simple refresco de limón para aguantar aquella noche.

-¡A la mierda! –exclamó para sí acercándose a la mesa de bebidas y cogiendo una copa de vino disimuladamente.

Solamente había una persona que se había dado cuenta de aquel gesto. Una persona que se estaba acercando a ella en aquel momento.

-¿Menores bebiendo? ¡No sabía que las exposiciones oficiales de los museos permitiesen esto! –oyó cómo decía una voz conocida.

Maya fijó en él sus ojos azules y parpadeó varias veces para comprobar si era un sueño o la realidad.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?


End file.
